Love from a Former Enemy
by mayann.o
Summary: Warning: Most characters are strongly OOC, but changes are to be made. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, are surprisingly, Heads on their final year. A story about friendship and struggles of love.
1. Heading back To Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all the characters rightfully belong to Ms. J.K. Rowling.

**Please Read: **

**Author's Note (September 23, 2010):** I have started writing this story and it was published on the year of 2004 and it was my first ever Draco/Hermione fanfiction I have written. Rereading this story urges me to make many changes due to characters being totally out of character and that is my strongest pet peeve from this story. However, some may not appreciate this story, but there are some who actually could stand this story and _**thank you so much**_ for those who enjoy reading this story. However, like I said, I would like to make some changes in this story and attempt to remain the characters in their places. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Heading back to Hogwarts**

**

* * *

**

_Oh the day that I've been waiting for has come!_ Thought Hermione as she woke up from the sound of her alarm clock.

She got up and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. When she finished, she looked at herself in the foggy mirror and sighed thinking how this would be the last year she will be at Hogwarts. The last year she would be riding on the Hogwarts Express. The last remaining year she would be able to attend with her friends.

"Sweetie, Hermione, quit admiring yourself in the mirror. We're going to be late," said Mrs. Granger between her giggles, leaning against the washroom door.

"Okay, Mom. Just give me a minute to get decent," said Hermione.

"All right. Be quick."

She quickly flossed, brushed, and gargled leaving her pearly white teeth clean and her dentist parents impressed. Hermione went straight to her bedroom with a towel covering her body and one over her head.

She went to her drawers and took out some jeans and shirt and ensured she looked decent enough.

Over the summer, there weren't many changes in Hermione. Although, she looks much more like a lady now, she still had that bushy hair that she manages to tame it down to curls once in awhile and it didn't hurt Hermione to think that she somehow grew a few inches and made her body look slim.

While Hermione was fixing her hair in front of the mirror, she thought over how she wanted to make the best out of her final year. Everyone in the wizarding world is still mourning for the losses from the battle between Voldemort and Harry Potter, but she told herself that she wants to live in peace now that Voldemort is gone. _Peace is what everyone need,_ she thought to herself.

Once Hermione was done preparing herself, she took her MP3 from her desk and grabbed her jacket and her trunk and headed downstairs. However, she stood at the door looking back at her room listfully and breathed deeply for the school year ahead. She left her belonging at the foot of the stairs and rushed to the kitchen for a bite to eat.

Mrs. Granger emerged from the hallways leading to the kitchen handing a breakfast bar to her daughter.

"Ready, hunny?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"Yes, mum," she replied. She went to where she left her trunk and slowly dragged it towards the garage door.

"I think that's my job sweetie," gleamed Mr. Granger. He picked up the huge trunk without any difficulty.

"Thanks, Dad."

After securely checking the whole house, they hopped into their car and headed towards Platform 9 three quarters.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please Review!


	2. On the Train

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all the characters rightfully belong to Ms. J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note: **This chapter was edited on _September 23, 2010_.

* * *

**Chapter 2: On the Train

* * *

**

Hermione kissed her parents on the cheeks and waved goodbye before she entered the barrier. After a while of neck-straining searching, she finally spotted her three best friends: Ginny, Harry, and Ron.

"Hey guys!" Hermione waved as she ran towards the trio to greet them.

"Hermione!" greeted Ron with a huge smile.

Harry and Ginny lifted their eyebrows at Ron, not quite believing that Ron has a huge grin on his face when he saw Hermione.

"Well, that's a first," mumbled Ginny to Harry who snorted.

Hermione gave each of them a hug and after a while of saying "how are you's", Hermione noticed Ginny tightly holding Harry's hands.

Hermione widened her mouth to an 'O' and exclaimed, "Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you two! See, Ginny, I was right! I told you! You had a big chance to be with Harry!" She hopped excitedly and suddenly covered her mouth with her hands, realizing what she just said.

Ginny opened her mouth in shock. When Ginny told Hermione about her crush for Harry Potter, Hermione _promised_ not to tell anyone…even now that they are officially a couple.

"Oh so...keeping secrets from your best friends now, eh Hermione?" said Harry teasingly, lifting his right eyebrow.

"Sorry, Ginny," said Hermione apologetically but turned to Harry with her arms crossed against her chest. "And _sorry_ Harry for not telling you that Ginny has a crush on you, but thank you Mr. Potter for _not_ letting me know about you and Ginny."

Harry backed off a bit from Hermione with his hands on the air as if to surrender, "Okay, Hermione, no need to bite my ass."

Ron looked at Harry and had a disgusted look on his face and Hermione bursted out laughing.

"It's okay, doesn't matter really since him and I are together now." Ginny went over to Harry placing her hands around his waist and Harry doing the same thing around her shoulders. Hermione caught a glimpse of Ron looking disgusted but saw Hermione looking at him and shyly put his head down. "Anyway, we should go, the train is leaving in..." Ginny glanced at her watch and looked up surprised. "Ten minutes!"

All of them scrambled throughout the train hunting for an empty compartment.

_Later in the compartment..._

A dark-haired girl, apparently a fifth year with a prefect's badge on her robes, peeped inside the compartment looking around as though searching for someone. "You" she said pointedly at Hermione, "Hermione Granger?"

Hermione nodded as the girl handed her a Hogwarts encrusted envelope.

"Didn't you look at the announcements posted at the first compartment when you entered the train?" Hermione shook her head side-to-side. All four of them were frantically searching for an empty cubicle they weren't aware of it. "Well, hurry and open it up. We'll see you later."

Hermione opened the envelope and pulled out the folded parchment. She skimmed through it quickly, her eyes bulging with glee.

"What is it Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I'm the Head Girl!" said Hermione.

"No surprise there," Ron said rolling his eyes and Harry agreed.

"Congrats, Herms," smiled Ginny. Her and Harry sat cozily at one side of the compartment and Ron and Hermione on the other.

Hermione looked back and forth at the two boys, "Aren't one of you the head boy?"

Harry and Ron laughed. Harry helplessly ended his laughter and said, "Do you actually think Dumbledore would pick one of us?"

"Well I thought Harry...so you mean, no?" asked Hermione dropping the question about Harry getting picked as the Head boy.

"Bloody no!" said Ron.

"Wonder who it would be..." wondered Hermione. She leaned against her seat and wracked her brain for a name.

"Yeah..." Ginny agreed dreamily. However, her attention was averted by the sight of Harry's eyes. They stared at each other and Harry leaned down for a quick kiss on the lips.

"Oh Merlin, would you two get a room!" Ron shut his eyes and looked away in revolt. The rest laughed at Ron's remark and settled quietly watching the moving landscape out the window.

"Well, I got to go. I have to meet Professor McGonagall, find out who the new head boy is and get my patrol schedules." Hermione got up reaching for the door latch. "Oh Ginny, can you hold on to my MP3 for now while I'm out, please?" she pointed at the silver equipment resting on where she previously sat.

"Uh…Sure no problem." She hesitatingly reached for it, afraid of what magic it will disperse and Ron, finally aware of it, sat staring wide-eyed at the foreign object. Hermione and Harry chuckled. The three bade her goodbye as she closed the compartment door.

When Hermione arrived in a small office, just big enough to fit a desk and seats, she was surprised it was empty except for Professor McGonagall.

"Good morning, Professor. Where are the others?" Hermione asked.

"Good morning to you too," She impotently organized the rolls of parchment on her desk and handed Hermione one which is the patrol schedule. "The others have already been here; it was only you that was missing." Hermione reddened at the accusation. Professor McGonagall flashed one of her rare smiles. "As you know I sent one of the fifth year prefects Alexis to come and get you. As for the Head Boy, I'm afraid you won't find out who he is until the headmaster announces it at the evening feast," said Professor McGonagall.

"But why Professor?" asked Hermione.

"The headmaster thinks it's a good idea that both Heads won't find out till the feast. Some conflicts are likely to occur. For now, the prefects will be in-charge to get them trained and ready. You and the Head Boy, however, will have to share a newly built common room together but don't worry; you two have your own dorm rooms. Remember to show a great example to the younger students. You two will be patrolling the hallways between 9 p.m. till 11:00 a.m. Deduct points for a good reason, Ms. Granger," she warned with her index finger up. "Good luck Ms. Granger," Professor McGonagall went back to scribbling with her quill on numerous parchments.

"Thanks, Professor. Does the head boy know all about this?" Hermione longingly hoped that she would reveal his name in accident. _Who am I kidding? This is Professor McGonagall!_

"Yes, he was here 10 minutes earlier. You're dismissed."

"Goodbye Professor," Hermione exited the room and headed back to her friends.

"So…Who's the head boy?" asked Harry.

"No idea. Professor Dumbledore will announce it later during the feast," Hermione answered. She sat back down on her respective seat and settled comfortably.

"Oh Herms, here's your err— thingamajig," Ginny said handing the item back to her; Hermione giggled.

"It's a music player, Ginny. Anyways, I feel like roaming around. Want to come?" asked Hermione.

"I think I'll stay here with Ginny," said Harry who pulled her closer. Ginny then laid her head on his chest, drowning herself in the sound of his heartbeat.

"All right, then. I'll go by myself since Ron's sleeping. See you guys," said Hermione and with that she left looking for another empty compartment where she can be solemn.

When she reached the very end of the train, she found a vacant one and she smiled. She opened the door and sat pulling her small headphones on her ears and played her favorite music.

While playing her favourite songs, she fought the urge to dance afraid of someone seeing her.

She decided to play the song over again and when the chorus came up, she couldn't help herself; she stood up and danced.

Now, understand that Hermione is no party girl, but she did try to do something new over the summer which was attending parties with her cousins. Hermione had never danced before, well except the dancing romantically with guys at the Yule Ball. Nevertheless, when she arrived in a muggle party, she learned other kinds of dances. The first party she arrived, a lot of guys wanted to dance with her but she refused and would freak out and run away. It was just so unlike her and she felt so out of place. Her cousins, however, told her that life isn't always about school and that at one point in time, she needed to have a social life. Having cousins like _them_, Hermione had no choice but to at least try and "have fun". She refused to dance with any guys, however, she enjoyed dancing with her cousins instead and she really found it quite entertaining.

_Somewhere in the train..._

Draco who was sitting beside Pansy, annoying him with her mushiness, and across from Crabbe and Goyle, desperately wanted to leave the compartment. He decided to make an excuse so he can get out from these so-called his friends.

"I need to go to the lavatory. I'll be right back," Draco lied.

"All right Drakie, want me to come with you?" asked Pansy lovingly.

"Do I look like I need someone to guard me while I use the lavatory? Are you insane?" said Draco disgustedly and Pansy remained quiet.

Draco finally left and looked for an empty compartment so he can be by himself. He didn't find any empty ones so he decided to go to the end of the train and wished that there was still hope. There were rows of free compartments but he decided to go to the very end, completely away from noise. However, he noticed a young lady dancing alone in the compartment. He opened the door quietly and he could hear the music that the girl was playing.

Draco raised his eyebrows at this…mystery girl. Her back was turned on him so she didn't hear anyone coming and since the music volume was so loud, it was impossible for her to even sense if anyone joined her in the compartment. Draco decided to close the door and just stared at her while leaning against the door. Hermione was still facing the window not knowing anyone was watching her and Draco not knowing that this lady was Hermione.

Draco couldn't control himself as he watched the lady dancing. He was entertained and as he leant against the compartment door with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face, he was in no doubt, enjoying the view.

Suddenly, the girl turned around with her eyes closed and Draco needed to hold onto the ledge before falling off on the ground when he realized that the girl who was dancing was no one other than the Hermione Granger.

Hermione suddenly opened her eyes and was about to faint when she saw who was in the compartment with her.

"MALFOY!"

"GRANGER!" He shouted after she shrieked, not even realizing that the music was gone. _Whoa...I did NOT see this coming,_ he thought to himself.

They both stood quietly staring at each other for a long time and Hermione decided to break the silence.

"What the hell do you think you're doing barging in here…and-and harassing me?" Hermione glared at him as hatefully as she can.

"Harrasing you? I am merely watching you!" Draco paused for a moment bringing up his right arms under his chin and smirked. "Damn Granger, where'd you learn all that?" asked Malfoy smirking. He checked Hermione out by looking at her up and down.

"Sod off Malfoy. Couldn't you see who I was?" snapped Hermione.

"I'm not stupid Granger. You were facing the bloody window, what did you expect?" Draco retorted.

"Well, you could've at least tapped me on the back!" said Hermione.

Draco just glared at her disgustedly. There was another awkward silence. Hermione was getting frustrated by the minute.

"I never knew a bookworm know-it-all like you would have a hidden side like that. Does Potter and Weasley know about this?" Draco inquired.

"No, Malfoy and why do you care? And you have no right to judge me like that," glared Hermione.

"Oh, well who was the one continued to judge me even though _some people_ knew I was a spy for the Order?" said Draco glaring back at her.

"Yeah, I know all that. I don't have time arguing with you. So if you must, I have better things to do," Hermione glared at Draco and he stepped aside from the door with his hands up.

"Suit yourself."

Draco sat back down thinking about what just happened. He was surprised, shocked maybe to what he just witnessed. _Granger…dancing like that?_ Draco shook his head and muttered, "What has the world turned to?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Changes had definitely been made from the original one, but I am definitely more satisfied with the outcome of this edition. Please review!


	3. The Feast

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all the characters rightfully belong to Ms. J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note: **This chapter was edited on _September 23, 2010_.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Feast

* * *

**

After the dispute between Hermione and Malfoy, Hermione went back to her compartment and saw that Ginny was nowhere to be seen. Harry in turn was buried in deep thoughts and Ron still fast asleep.

"All right, Harry?" Hermione asked jolting Harry out of his thoughts.

Harry looked uncomfortable and looked at his hands.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione insisted.

"Ginny…she's upset with me at the moment," Harry replied as he looked out the window.

Hermione was confused because Harry and Ginny seemed to be the happiest couple in the world right now. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Harry took a deep breath and looked at Hermione, "Lately, me and Ginny had been arguing about my future. Hermione, you know how much I would like to become an Auror but…"

"But what, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"She's not happy about it. Becoming an Auror…you will have to sacrifice your life because it's—it's a very demanding job and dangerous one, too. And she doesn't like that at all. She feels that I have sacrificed my life enough at the battle and she doesn't want to go on feeling like she might lose me again. She also feels that being an Auror will just bring me many reminders of what happened in the war and she doesn't want me to go through that emotional roller coaster again. I love Ginny, I could never have asked for a better partner and I really hate seeing her upset…and I feel like it's my time to take care of her because all those times when Voldemort was still alive, she was the one who would always take care of me and now, Hermione, now it's my time to take care of her. As much as I want to do everything for her, I really want to become an Auror because I know that's where I am best at and I'm confident enough that I will do my best, but Ginny doesn't see that," Harry explained quietly.

Hermione moved to sit beside Harry and placed her hands on his shoulder, "Harry, I'm sorry that you and Ginny have to go through this, but you know what's the best thing about you two? You will let no one and nothing to come between your relationship. Harry, I might not be experienced with relationships, but I'm not stupid enough to doubt the love you and Ginny have. You and Ginny will go through challenges and this is just one of them and you both will need to work things out and just understand each other. With Ginny, she has a point and trust me Harry, if you were in her shoes, you would feel exactly the same way she is feeling right now. You also need to show her that you care for her, but you also need to give her time so she can understand your needs. In due time Harry, everything will be okay, just have faith for yourself and Ginny, too."

Harry smiled at her and said, "Thank you, Hermione."

"What best friends are for, right?" winked Hermione.

On the way to Hogwarts castle, the Golden Trio shared the same carriage along with Lavender, Parvati, Dean, and Seamus.

After the sorting was done for the new batch of first years, Dumbledore stood up and everyone fell silent.

"Good evening students! Another year has come and I merrily welcome the first years!" said Dumbledore and everyone applauded. "Now as you all know, the Forbidden Forest is still out of bounds. No students are permitted to enter it, unless a teacher is notified. Trips, dances, or any other social events will be arranged by our Head Boy and Head Girl! Will everyone give a round of applause for Mr. Draco Malfoy and Ms. Hermione Granger!" Everyone was stunned, eventually students remembered to clap and soon the Great Hall erupted in cheers.

_Malfoy? Head Boy? _Hermione thought to herself. _Oh of course, who else would it be... _The Gryffindor table stared in disbelief at a Slytherin being Head Boy.

_Granger? Well no revelation there! _Smirked Draco to himself. The Slytherin table, however, was greatly proud of having Draco as a Head Boy. They now have a back-up person with authority for their cunning schemes.

Dumbledore resumed, "I would like to inform the Head Boy and Girl to meet me in the entrance before departing after the meal. Thank you." Dumbledore sat down in his flamboyant chair and delicious food appeared on every table. Everyone began eating as though they haven't been fed in days. They helped themselves to garlic roasted chicken, pasta and whole other dishes.

"Gee, Malfoy, Head Boy? Bullocks, first Dumbledore allowed him to be a spy for the Order, now Dumbledore made him Head Boy? Am I missing something here?" said Ron who was sitting beside her and Harry eating quietly opposite to her. Ginny was sitting with a bunch of girls in her year. She appeared to be enjoying herself chatting with the girls.

"I agree, Ron. But what can we do? They picked him for this year's Head Boy and they can't change that. And the worst part is, I have to share a common room with him," Hermione frowned as she stabbed her salad as if it had done her wrong. She watched Harry and Ron as their faces fell in shock. "Don't worry though, I refuse to let my guard down." She reminisced about had happened earlier on the train and thought how awkward it might be between her and Malfoy after the little incident.

"Well, that's not fair because you don't get to hang out with us anymore," complained Ron like a little child.

"Honestly Ron, what made you think I would actually stay in that common room with that grub for the whole day, I mean we are talking about a whole year here, Ron. I would rather share a common room with Filch rather than getting stuck with _him_. Of course, I'd stay in the Gryffindor Tower and do my homework there instead of staying in the same common room with your worst enemy," said Hermione who rolled her eyes.

"That sounds fair then," said Ron who cheered up.

They continued eating and Hermione finally took a peek at Draco, who was actually staring back at her—remarkably, not glaring.

"Why would Dumbledore put the two of you in the same common room though? You two had a very conflicting past, Dumbledore should've considered that at least," Harry wondered taking a bite out of his shrimp.

"I don't exactly know. I think it had something to do about 'spending time together is a good way to encouraging cooperation and teamwork.' Not to mention 'unity'. Either way, they're orders." Hermione munched gloomily on her buttered corn. She took another glance at Draco but changed her mind. _I have to stop doing that!_

Meanwhile, over at the Slytherin table, Pansy Parkinson was creating a big fuss over Hermione being Head Girl.

"Oh, I still can't believe my poor Drakie bear is going to be sharing a common room with that filthy little mudblood. I'm sorry Draco for not getting picked as a Head Girl. I know you wish I was there instead of that know-it-all. Don't worry, I'll come with you and sleep with you in your bedroom so you don't have to put up with her," Pansy fiddled his ear and he brandished her french-manicured fingers away.

"Correction Pansy: I would most likely share a common room with Granger than sleep with a goat like you," said Draco glaring at her.

"Oh stop it Draco. Your just saying that to make me jealous because you just love the way I react towards you when it comes to jealousy," Pansy flashed one of her lascivious smiles. Draco fought the urge to fall in her seductive powers.

"Over my dead body, Pansy. And why do you keep pushing yourself as if we're still together? How many times do I have to go through this?" Draco snapped. He decided to get up, bringing his plate and goblet with him, and placed himself beside Blaise Zabini.

Draco buried himself in his thoughts. He couldn't stop hassling about spending most of his time with Granger.

Draco eventually realized what he was saying and looked up to the Gryffindor Table finding himself staring at Hermione, her face expression inscrutable.

He went back to eating rounding up the last of his pasta, getting irritated every second past.

After the Feast, Draco and Hermione went to the entrance hall to meet the Headmaster and found him smiling at the both of them.

"Well, I congratulate you two for making such a good effort of receiving your Head badges. Now, Professor McGonagall told you about sharing a common room and having your own dorms away from other students?" The two nodded and Dumbledore continued, "I'm sure you two will attempt to be perfectly good models to the other students." He lowered his eyes and gave a small wink towards Draco. Draco forced a weak smile, unsure of how to respond to this gesture. "I did not choose you two just because you both have top marks in your classes, but how the friendship and unity needs repairing between your houses. I know there are a lot of issues between the two since ancient times, but I want that to end since Voldemort is defeated. I understand you two do not get along very well but there's always a beginning. I chose to put you both in the same common room as a trustful start. Don't do anything I wouldn't do though." He winked once again and gave a hearty chuckle. "You'd probably think this is putting you in some kind of punishment but I do hope you understand what I'm trying to say. I wish not to force you, but if you have any problems with it you can complain to me. Besides, it's far easier this way. We can easily reach the two of you without traveling to different sides of the castle. Is that alright?"

Draco fought the urge to retort how much he wants to say a lot of things to complain, but both Hermione and him replied like soldiers. "Yes, Professor."

"Follow me, I'll show you to Madame's portrait and I'll also give you the password when we get there." Both of them followed the headmaster side-by-side in utter silence. Professor Dumbledore was whistling the 'Jack and Jill' tune while inconspicuously tilting his head side-to-side. They arrived in an unfamiliar hall on the 4th floor with rows of paintings of sleeping princesses and a lively unicorn.

"Hello, Madame Lindsay." Dumbledore smiled to a girl looked not much older than Hermione. She was wearing a nice golden gown. Her corset was extremely tight especially across the chest which causes her breasts to uplift. Her bouffant dress created an impression that she was of high status. Her extremely pretty face was clear of any flaws. Her hair was pulled into a nice bun and short strands of curly hair tucked behind her ears.

"Oh, good evening, Professor," she smiled genuinely at the headmaster with a pleasantly sounding girly voice.

"Well, here are our new Head boy and Head Girl: Hermione and Draco." He gestured towards the two while the lady looked at them fondly. Professor Dumbledore turned around and said, "The password is: Mentos." He smiled once more to the two with whom Draco had a confuse look on his face as to what, "Mentos" meant and Hermione who chuckled after hearing the password.

"Well, I better be going. Good luck and don't forget your patrols tonight at 9:00. As much as possible, I would like to request that you two would spend more time here in your common. Your friends, however, are welcome here," Dumbledore bowed to the young lady in the portrait who in turn performed a curtsy. When Dumbledore was out of sight, the two looked at each other then quickly glanced at the portrait.

"You two sure would make a great couple," said Madame Lindsay who again smiled truly to them.

They both tried to ignore what the portrait just commented. Draco hastily exclaimed the password in hopes of leaving the subject alone. When the painting opened, a fancy resplendent room met their eyes. Warmly lit sconces lined up against the wall, a large couch in the middle facing the beautiful prospect of the fireplace with green and gold mantle color. A blanket lay across the back of the couch and it had 2 small pillows on each side. There were also 2 inconspicuous chairs, one in silver/green colors for Draco's pride and the other in red/gold for Hermione's. It was facing opposite each other; Draco's on the left side of the couch and Hermione's the right side. There was overly large table on the very corner with two chairs for doing their homework. They both saw two large white curtains hanging to cover the windows that were facing them as they enter the common room. The walls were decorated with green and gold. There were pictures of a huge snake slithering around the walls and a huge lion that was peacefully sleeping. They saw stairs that headed to their bedrooms at the far end of the corner. The room was amazingly stunning.

Hermione was awed by the beauty and yet the simplicity of the common room as she walked gracefully towards the couch and sank herself in its soft and homely fabric.

Draco felt appalled by what the portrait said, but was mesmerized by the beauty of the Head's common room.

"I'm sorry to be rude, but I don't want to waste my time waiting for you to come in," Mademoiselle Lindsay said with some hurriedness in her voice.

Draco hurriedly stepped inside who decided to join Hermione on the couch.

"Vit's Mademoiselle" The portrait shouted just before she fully shut the opening.

"Excuse me Malfoy, but I found myself sitting here first and if you would just kindly move to that chair over there before I make you, it'll be very helpful." Hermione said with a threat in her voice.

Draco glared at her, "Well, maybe I'm comfortable sitting here you stingy little know-it-all who wa-"

"Shut it Malfoy before I do something you wouldn't expect," admonished Hermione. However, Draco still refused to move and continued to glare at her.

"Ooh I'm so scared," Draco said sarcastically.

"You are _pathetic_ Malfoy, you're a cat-fearing ferret-turning freak who's extremely egotistica-"

"Please drop it Granger," Draco sighed as he ran his hands through his hair feeling a slight headache by Hermione's continuously rants.

Hermione looked puzzled and stared at him, "Excuse me? Did the Great Malfoy just say 'please'?"

"You heard nothing Granger, and glad to know that you think I'm great," smirked Draco.

"Ugh," Hermione got up from the couch and left through the portrait to start her patrol rounds.

Draco stared after her and thought how much more he can handle the stubborn girl. Soon after, Malfoy followed her through the portrait hole and thought of ways on how to make Granger's final year miserable.

Draco put his hands on the pocket of his pants and shook his head, "You're pathetic, Draco. Get Granger out of your head."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please review!


	4. Emotions

**Disclaimer:** Only the plot.

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Emotions**

**

* * *

**

Hermione returned back to the common room, hoping to get some shut-eye before she begins her patrolling. She stayed in the library polishing on her Defence Against the Dark Arts spells after she walked out of her new common room. She wearily ascended the stairs and entered the door to the left, the one in the right being Draco's door.

When Hermione entered her room, she saw a large king-sized bed in the middle of the room. She couldn't help smiling despite her tiredness. Her carpet was a picture of small baby lions that matched wallpaper border around the ceiling, except that the carpet prints weren't moving. Her room was totally ornamented with Gryffindor pride. There was a painting of another batch of small cubs playing with each other and Hermione thought it was cute watching the offspring's gently jumping on each other and having fun. She saw a small couch similar to the one in the common room beside her bed facing to the left side of a huge window with the full moon blaring through it. It was a nice view and there was a closet that she assumed her clothes and other stuff would be carefully organized by the house elves. She saw a door that leads to her own lavatory. When she opened it, she was astounded. She had a large bath tub in a very pale gold color and shampoos and soaps grouped in a small tray beside it. A small sink of the same color as the bathtub bearing some writings that she couldn't understand. _Probably the story about Godric Gryffindor,_ she thought. The medicine cabinet above the sink held all her 'girl things.' She exited the room wanting to go to bed very much. She guessed that Malfoy's bedroom would be the exactly the same as hers, but in his house colors.

Suddenly she saw a door that she didn't notice when she entered the room. It was in the far corner of the room, which made it unobvious. She slowly walked towards it, deciding to check it out before her nap, and opened it. It led to a small balcony parallel to another one similar to it. A person was standing in the balcony, his hands clutching the cement rail. It was none other than Draco Malfoy. He appeared to be staring off in space but looked to the side as Hermione entered the room. Hermione looked at Malfoy's direction.

"What are you looking at ferret?" Hermione smirked.

"I was just thinking of going back to my bedroom as soon as you entered that balcony; you just ruined my tender moment," Draco lied smoothly.

"Oh I'm delighted to hear that. I'm just glad that you'll be going so I can have MY own tender occasion not listening to your idiotic insults," said Hermione coldly. She looked up at the stars, remembering how much baloney Trelawney used to make of them.

"Oh is that so? Well, I feel I want to stay here and continue my passionate moment. Change my mind," Draco smirked waiting for her reply.

"You're so low, Malfoy. Seriously, you need to change. I still hate the way you act around people regardless of the fact that you did help us defeat Voldemort and become one of our allies. I actually thought that you would change after that, but I guess I made a big mistake to make that assumption." Hermione was getting fed up by these arguments and desperately longed for a nice nap.

"I guess you thought wrong then," Draco leered.

"What exactly is your problem Malfoy that makes you hate me and my friends so much?" Hermione stared intently at Draco who glared at the question. Hermione slowly smiled and knew that she got Malfoy stuck.

"Well, afraid to reveal your secrets and emotions huh?" Hermione teased.

Draco realized that he had the guts to her what he feels inside. He, however, snapped out of it and glared at Hermione.

"Feelings are signs of weakness. Us, Malfoys, don't show any weakness whatsoever and apparently don't reveal secrets to enemies," said Malfoy glared hatefully at Hermione.

"As far as i heard, I thought you never liked being a Malfoy. So why are you comparing yourself to your family if you didn't even wanted to be like them? Honestly Malfoy, I know what I'm talking about and you can't get away from it because you know that what I said was right," said Hermione pointedly.

Draco continued glaring at her, confusion running through his mind. _Why can't I just tell her? Well that's bloody obvious: we've been enemies. I guess it'll be my worst nightmare if she'll burst out in laughter and start telling everyone else that I'm weak. That's it, I can't tell Granger. I can't afford to loose my reputation._ He glared at her once again and said, "You have no right getting to other people's bussiness', Granger." With that he slammed his balcony door leaving Hermione staring at the space where he previously stood.

_How can I let her do this to me? She knows my weaknesses and she won't leave it alone until she knows she's won. Dumb, Granger._ Draco thought angrily and hated Hermione every minute.

Draco fell on his bed and turned on his alarm clock to wake him up at 9:50. He was to meet Granger in the common room for their patrols at 10 and soon he dozed off.

_I just don't get him sometimes. I know he's hiding something but he won't disclose it and probably he's afraid that I might make a big joke about it, but I won't because who knows? Maybe deep down, there's someone else growing inside him._ Hermione thought then shrugged.

Hermione finally went to bed and turned her alarm clock on so she can get up to patrol the halls with Malfoy. She didn't know what to say to him when they meet in the common room.

After thinking about it, Hermione fell in a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review!


	5. The Argument

**Disclaimer:** HP...definitely not.Only the plot.

**A/N:** Thank you all for the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Arguement**

**

* * *

**

Draco and Hermione both woke up at the same time by the alarm clock. They'd be meeting up in the common room in 10 minutes to patrol the halls and that would be an uneasy moment.

Hermione grabbed her school robes and covered her jeans with it. Draco wore his white baggy shirt and donned his school robes, also wearing baggy pants. They both exited their room and stared at each other for a minute or two.

_Looks like our Draco Malfoy are into muggle gears, now is he? I thought he hates muggles or anything that has to do with muggles but look at him; he looks so gorgeous with it. _Hermione forced herself to reality before a naked Draco fully formed in her head.

_Wow, she's still wearing those jeans. Oh dang! That just reminds me of what happened on the train! Come on Granger, what do you have under those school robes?_ Draco shook his head as an annoying and jealous Pansy marched into his head, scolding him for thinking of someone else. _Why can't she leave me alone? She's so irritating!_

They both stood there not talking until Hermione broke the silence.

"Come on, let's go." Hermione started walking to the portrait hole and Draco followed watching her back looking up and down. "Erm I think we should go on separate directions, I'll go on the west wing and you start checking out on the east wing," Hermione instructed. Draco limply nodded. Just as they were about part, Neville came panting to them. He took quite a while trying to catch his breath.

"What's wrong, Longbottom? Lost your toad or is Snape chasing you? Maybe you should do more running and exercising over the summer break to lose some weight," smirked Draco and Hermione shot him a dirty look. She gazes sympathetically at Neville.

"What's wrong, Neville?" asked Hermione who put her right hand on Neville"s shoulders trying to calm him down.

"Ro-ro-on"

"Did you just call Granger a moron?" smirked Draco with a small laugh, and again, receiving a glare from Hermione.

"Speak clearly, Neville," said Hermione.

"Ron and Harry," said Neville who finally settled. He stood up straight now feeling far better than before.

"What about them?" asked Hermione curiously.

"You better stop them, they're both going mad, especially Ron," Neville said.

"Oh no," Hermione was worried and quickly said to the two boys, "Come on."

Hermione and Draco started running off towards the Gryffindor Tower while Neville was far behind, gasping for breath again.

"What do you mean 'oh no'?" asked Draco continuing to run beside Hermione as if nothing happened between then earlier this evening.

"I don't have time to answer that question, we better get there quick!" she answered and finally reached the portrait hole and Hermione gave the password to the Fat Lady: "Lioness' Bravery."

Before she was about to enter, Draco grabbed her arm and said, "I can't go in there, I'm a Slytherin."

"Malfoy, you're such a wanker, you're a head boy for Christ's sakes! Come on!" said Hermione who freed her arms from his grasp. As they entered, they both saw Ron on top of Harry punching him with all his might and nobody was trying to stop them. Dean and Seamus looked like they already tried their best to separate both of them without success.

"50 points from Gryffindor! Each!" yelled Hermione and everyone stared at her, even Ron and Harry.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Draco, but Hermione elbowed him and he knew she meant not to get involve with this and resigned.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Hermione glaring at Harry and Ron.

"You know the bloody well meaning of this, Hermione! He deserved what he got!" Ron yelled who stood up putting his face in front of Hermione's, looking at her like this was all her fault.

"Not that I'm defending for Granger, Weasley but she is the head girl and she could do anything to you that you wouldn't expect," smirked Draco.

"Shut up, Malfoy. This is none of your bloody business and you don't belong in this tower!" screamed Ron.

"Ron! He's the Head Boy and he could go check any houses if something's going on! Now, I know why you two are fighting, but end it, I mean now!" roared Hermione.

"You do know this is part of your fault, Hermione. Harry told me exactly what Ginny told you and she's right! How can you do that? Just smile at Harry not caring that Harry's heart is taken by my sister and your only best friend!"

"You don't know the whole bloody story, Ron. You have no right judging me by what Harry said even if it's true. Ginny didn't hear me out, instead she left the compartment without any CORRECT explanations," said Hermione through gritted teeth.

"Oh yeah? Then why don't we let Ginny say it then? Because right now, I don't feel like trusting you!"

"What is wrong with you Ron? I understand that you're mad at Harry because he hurt your own sister, but why are you getting mad at me?" asked Hermione yelling back at him.

"All this time, you don't notice it? Since 3rd year Hermione, you still can't see it? I LOVE YOU, Hermione and do you know how it feels to hear about what happened? Especially the part when you ACTUALLY smiled at Harry's feelings for you!" said Ron turning very red by his anger.

Hermione froze, not knowing what to say, "Harry's explanations from what happened in the train may be right but it was not TRUE that I was actually smiling in happiness from Harry revealing his feelings for me! And why didn't you expose your love for me, instead of hiding it for the whole three bloody years? It is not my fault for not knowing that you actually had FEELINGS for me because I DID fancy you Ron since 4th year, but only a bit because I knew we were best friends and I knew it wouldn't work out so I agonizingly tried to get over it. I just fancied you and I just loved you as my brother! I didn't want our friendship to end! So please! Don't even try to accuse me of this because I swear I just wanted to slap his face for saying that and betraying his girlfriend. One of my best friends!" Hermione felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She turned crimson red while shouting all those thoughts from her heart. She felt relieved however, that a burden had been lifted from her shoulders.

Draco was stunned. He never had seen any group of best friends enlightening all their secrets and problems because he never experienced it. Except that he's very close with Blaise Zambini who happened to be helping Dumbledore defeat Voldemort.

"Are you sure that's what happened, Hermione? I shouldn't have judged you then before I knew your side of the story," Ginny, who descended from the stairs, seemed to be holding back tears.

"I wanted to tell you the truth, Ginny. But you wouldn't listen which I completely understand because I knew how painful it was for you hearing those words coming out of your own boyfriend's mouth," said Hermione wiping her tears. Ginny approached her and embraced her deeply with tears in her eyes too.

"I'm sorry if I insulted you, Herms. It just surprised me, I thought you'd do something I won't expect, but I guess I was wrong," said Ginny while separating herself from Hermione. She gave Hermione a feeble smile that Hermione returned just the same.

"Don't worry," said Hermione

"I guess, there's only one person who is to blame for all of this," said Ron. He started moving towards Harry who had blood coming out of his nose, jaw, and lips.

"Ron! No! Just stop this rubbish!" yelled Hermione who ran towards Ron and grabbed his arms.

"Fine. But I don't want talk to this bloody git," Ron spat at Harry.

"That is enough," said a voice from the end of the corridor. Everyone gasped as Professor Dumbledore entered the common room.

"I don't need clarifications," said Dumbledore. Neville entered the common room, extremely tired and panting heavily.

"You know what to do, Ms. Granger," said Dumbledore who looked at her and she nodded.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor, each from Harry and Ron, 2 days detentions with Professor Snape starting tomorrow after dinner. 5 points each for Neville, Dean and Seamus, who helped to control the situation," said Hermione sincerely.

"I guess that's settled. Ms. Weasley, would you be so kind as to lead Mr. Potter to the hospital wing?" Ginny quickly nodded and Harry put his right arm around her shoulders. Dean helped too with the staggering Harry. They stumbled across the room until they left through the portrait hole.

"Well goodnight, to you all and go back to bed, it's getting late. And Heads," Dumbledore nodded at them and left the common room. Hermione rushed over to Ron who was seating in one of the cozy chairs. She examined his scarlet red wrists and knuckles.

"You all right, Ron" Ron nodded weakly but this didn't seem to assure Hermione. "Seamus, why don't you help Ron to the Hospital Wing and have Madame Pomfrey look at his wrists," Seamus nodded placing Ron's arms over his shoulders. They stood up unsteadily. Before Ron was about to leave he said to Hermione, "I'm sorry Hermione. And I understand if you don't love me back—"

"Ron, you know of course I love you, but not that way, you know what I mean?" Ron nodded and Hermione continued, "I just don't want to have a relationship with one of my best friends because I'll hurt one of you. I love you two with all my heart, but I just want our friendship to stay that way because I don't want to wreck our friendships. We already have something special."

Ron smiled and Hermione smiled back, then he was gone. Hermione returned to Draco, forgetting that he was there all the while these things were happening.

"Sorry, Malfoy for getting you included in this."

_She actually apologized to me?_ "Erm—whatever. Why don't we continue our patrols? We only have 30 minutes left," asked Draco.

"I didn't know it took that long. All right then. See you at the common room," Hermione left with Draco behind her. As soon as they exited the Gryffindor Tower, they didn't dare to look at each other, but just went on their separate ways.

_This is my first time seeing the golden trio arguing. That was some scene! I wish I had those kind of friends who actually understood, cared and most of all, loved each other. Bloody hell, am i going too soft with my mind! Bleh...Blaise's with me anyway, at least he cares._

"Fuck!" muttered Draco. _Why do I even care about those people?_

_Oh thank god, that was over. I just need to talk to Harry. Tomorrow is Saturday anyway, so we don't have any classes._ Hermione wandered around the halls looking at paintings instead of watching out for mischievous kids.

_I can't help remembering Malfoy's expressions between the arguments my best friends and I just had. Well whatever..._

_Sigh... I wish he'd just tell me the truth..._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Please review!


	6. It all comes out

**Disclaimer:** HP...definitely not. Only the plot.

**A/N:** Thank you all for the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 6: It all comes out**

**

* * *

**

The next day, Hermione went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She sat down beside Harry, who was eating quietly. Ginny who sat across Harry, smiled at her.

"Hey, Gin, Harry," Hermione looked around sensing an empty spot beside Ginny. "Where's Ron?"

"He's coming soon," Ginny stated. She helped herself to some rolls and scrambled eggs.

"How come you're here Harry? Aren't you supposed to be in the infirmary?" asked Hermione.

"Madam Pomfrey said I could go since I don't have anything fractured," Harry avoided looking Hermione in the eye. "Hermione..."

"Mhmm?" Hermione munched on some bacon and gulped it down with pumpkin juice.

"Are you mad at me?" He continued to avoid her gaze as he played his food with a fork.

"Well I was before but I've forgiven you now. I just wanted all of us to sort this out because it's hard for me watching the four of us like this," said Hermione sadly.

Harry looked at Hermione with understanding, "I'm sorry Hermione, but Ron doesn't seem like he'll be talking to me any time soon, and I can't force him to do that."

"I'll talk to him...try to reason him. If I do that then maybe after you two can settle this by yourselves. You two can't stay like this throughout the school year and you both know it."

"Yeah you're right..."

"So Harry, Ginny, are you guys all right?" Hermione inquired.

"Yeah, I guess. We talked last night, I forgave him, but…we're still not getting back together." Ginny threw a Harry a faint smile who did the same in turn.

"Well at least you guys are still friends," said Hermione.

Ginny and Harry both agreed. Hermione cleaned her plate, stood up, and shouldered her knapsack.

"Well, see you guys later. I'm going to go to the library and brush-up on Charms. Bye!" Harry and Ginny bade her goodbye and they sat staring at each other. Ginny broke it off by continuing to finish her meal.

"Ummm...Ginny, I hope you can forgive me—"

"I did." She didn't look up but continued to piece on some bread.

"I know, but it doesn't feel right. All I did last night was apologize and you forgave me, and I don't think that was enough," said Harry.

"What do you mean?" Ginny looked up with a puzzled face.

"I know what I said to Hermione was wrong, and I don't know why that just came out of my mouth. Hermione's my best friend and I've never thought of her as anything more than that. Ginny, you need to understand...it was a mistake; I'm just used to being openhearted with Hermione. I was being a stupid prat. All those things that I said to Hermione were true, but I didn't mean it that way, do you know what I mean? Hermione's my best friend and I love her only as a sister. Ginny, it was always had been you." Harry held Ginny's soft warm hands in his.

Ginny felt like crying, but she didn't want to let it out. She couldn't say anything. She knew Harry needed her as much as she needed him. "Oh Harry...but—"

Ginny was interrupted when Harry suddenly reached over the table and kissed her on the lips. When he pulled away, he looked deep into her eyes. His emerald green eyes showed every passion and endearment he had for Ginny.

Ginny was startled when he broke the kiss, hoping that it would've lasted longer. She smiled at him and said, "I guess it was part my fault all this happened. I should've let you explain what it really meant. I just hope this never happens again. I love you Harry." Harry jumped on the table and landed beside Ginny, who was grinning from ear-to-ear. Harry took her in his arms giving her a tight embrace. He held onto her never wanting to let go.

The Gryffindor student who overheard their conversation erupted in cheers as the couple hugged. Harry and Ginny stared at the crowd, blushing deeply, but stayed smiling at each other.

* * *

The whole month of September passed by unnoticeably and Halloween was approaching fast. Halfway eating dinner, Professor Dumbledore stood for his evening announcements, holding his hands out that caused everyone to be quiet.

"I apologize for the interruption but as you all know, Halloween is just around the corner. I would like our Heads to organize a meeting with the younger prefects and plan what we're going to do for the Halloween. I will, of course, inform every one of the conclusions that our student body finalized, a week before Halloween. Thank you. You may resume to your meal." Dumbledore sat back down and began a conversation with Professor McGonagall.

Hermione took a glimpse of Draco who gave her a nod and stood up.

"I think I should go to my common room and talk with Malfoy when the meeting's going to be. We only have a week before Dumbledore announces the decisions and it's better if we get everything programmed today," Hermione told Ron, Harry and Ginny.

The three responded with a weak bob of the head. Hermione stood up but leaned next to Ron to ask him something.

"May I have a word with you in the hall?"

Ron stood up without any answer and followed Hermione out of the Great Hall. They met up with Malfoy in the corridors that caused Ron to release a grunt. Ron first glared at him and Draco returned it. Hermione knew something was about to happen and she didn't want it to happen.

"Malfoy, I'm just going to talk with Ron for a minute. You can go ahead." Draco nodded and made his way up the grand staircase towards their common room. Hermione pulled the cconfused Ron to a secluded corner.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Ron asked perplexed.

"Of course I'm okay. Why'd you ask that?"

"I don't know...there's just something about you two. You guys are usually distasteful of each other. And it annoys me."

"Well, if we're going to be Head Boy and Girl, we can't go around school showing how much we dislike each other. We're supposed to be a team. Professor Dumbledore wants us to be good models and act civilized at least. Anyway, we're not here to talk about that."

"What is it then? Don't tell me this is about Harry." His voice had a hint of anger. It seemed like he wanted to leave but thought it would be rude.

"Ron! Just hear me out, okay?" Hermione pleaded. Ron couldn't resist and gave her the chance to talk. "Look, you have to talk to Harry and reconcile. You can't stay mad at him forever and you know it. I've talked to Harry already and he wants this settled now but he doesn't have the courage to talk to you himself because we all know you'd refuse to listen. As you like it or not, Ginny and Harry are together again and they're both happy with it. Do it for your sister and give Harry a second chance, your best friend. Come on Ron, this is our last year in Hogwarts and I want this to be the best one we've ever had. For one thing, Voldemort's reign of terror is gone so this should be a happy one!"

Ron sighed. "Well I can't argue with you because you're always right" with that he rolled his eyes that made Hermione chortle. "Alright, alright, I guess I'll talk to him later."

Hermione hugged him and gave him a small peck on the cheek, "I knew you'd understand. Well I have to go now; Malfoy's going to search for some insults to if I take longer when I get there." Hermione turned to leave just as Ron lightly grabs her wrist which made her look back.

"Thanks Hermione. You're such a great person and…well, see you around." Ron released his grip and went back inside the Great Hall.

When Hermione entered the portrait hole, she took a deep breath to ready herself for Malfoy's contumelies. She saw him sitting on his Slytherin chair. She decided to also sit on her Gryffindor chair that felt as comfortable as ever. She was surprised when Malfoy did not even bother to look up or talk to her but write some stuff on a piece of parchment.

"What are you writing, Malfoy?" asked Hermione. She wanted to strain her neck and try to see what was on the parchment but she changed her mind.

"What to do at Halloween, of course. What else?" Draco smirked which disgusted Hermione.

_I can't believe I'll be stuck with him for the rest of the year. I'm going to be seeing that smirk every single day. But it does look good on him._ Hermione sighed and wondered what his ideas were. "So, what do you have in mind?"

"Of course a Halloween dance. Uh…well... I need your ideas," Draco said looking at her.

Hermione chuckled. _That's all he had? After all this time he was writing?_ "Umm...I was thinking that we shouldn't wear scary Halloween costumes because it's always the same thing every year. Vampires, Werewolves, Hippogriffs…you know…the usuals." Hermione stood up and took a quill and a parchment of her own from the overly large desk. She sat back down in her chair across from Draco's.

"Yeah that's what I thought. Maybe we can just wear anything we want. I'm sure a lot of people wouldn't want to see the same costumes over and over again as you said."

"All right then. How about Muggle-clothes?" She was starting to get so giddy it made Draco smile, but refused it.  
"I Agree. I think we should also change the music instead of the Weird Sisters again. I was thinking of muggle music," said Draco bringing his right foot on his left knee.

"Yeah I think that would be a great idea. But how are we going to get a muggle band playing in our school? _'Oh excuse me, but would you mind playing for our Halloween dance in a wizarding school that has wand-waving students and is completely out-of-this-world_?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"I'm not stupid, Granger. I thought you were the smart one here and that you thought it was a great idea," Hermione rolled her eyes that made Draco form a smirk. "Maybe, we can rent someone who knows about muggle music." Draco gave shrug as he said this.

"You mean we can rent a DJ from the wizarding world?"

"Of course. We can ask Dumbledore, he's got connections," said Draco.

Hermione looked confused. _Malfoy knows what a 'DJ' is?_ "Wait Malfoy. You're confusing me. On the train, you knew how to dance like a muggle and…you know what DJ means?"

"Granger, Granger, Granger. You don't know anything about me, do you? I have wizarding cousins who also live in the muggled world and who are also interested in muggles sports and music. I learn a lot of stuff from them," smirked Draco.

"Whatever. Let's get back to work. What kind of muggle music are you thinking of anyway?" asked Hermione.

"I was thinking of Rock, Hip-hop, RB, Slow Jams, urban ballads..."

"Excellent! I was just thinking of the same thing." Hermione paused feeling weird about the sudden coincidence. She shook her head and left the subject alone. "But we still have to have some Halloween decorations around the Great Hall. I mean, it is Halloween," said Hermione.

"Yeah, all right. We'll let the prefects do that so they also have some job to do." Both of them continued to write these ideas on paper.

"I was thinking...we should have those lights like from a muggle disco. The ones that changes color?" Hermione tried to remember their specific names.

"Is it those things that you see in muggle clubs? Mirror balls, laser effects?" asked Draco.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about. What do you think?"

"Yeah, I think that'll be good," Draco bobbed his head as he wrote more on his parchment.

"I guess we're set. We'll just pass these on to the prefects and Dumbledore so he can look for a DJ," said Hermione.

"All right." Draco stood up and placed his parchment and quickly on the table. Hermione also stood up and walked up to him still keeping a certain distance from him.

"Malfoy, I was just wondering...I'm still wondering about your answer to my question...you know about your hatred towards myself and my friends?" Draco stopped what he was doing and glared at Hermione.

"Look, Granger, that's my business," he replied starting to get irritated.

"But why can't you at least tell me? And why can't you start acting like _yourself_? I mean people did mention that you weren't the Draco Malfoy we knew before," Hermione pointed out.

Draco was surprised when he heard Hermione's last question. She knew that how he behaves right now is just an act. However, he doesn't feel ready to talk about it with her-yet.

"I am MYSELF—"

"No, you're not," Hermione interrupted, taking a few steps toward Draco "Why can't you just spill it all out, Malfoy? I know you're hiding _something_, but you just don't want the whole world to know. So just stop being such a prat."

"So what if I AM hiding something? Why would I—"

Hermione walked closer to Draco. He braced himself for what was coming. Hermione raised herself and whispered into his ear, "I won't give up." She lowered herself and walked into bedroom, then shutting the door.

Draco sighed realizing that she will _never_ give up. Draco decided to walk towards Hermione's door and knocked.

Hermione was sitting on her couch, skimming through a book she borrowed from the library. She knew that it was Draco but wondered why he was rapping on the door. She chose to open it and found herself staring at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Look Granger, you wouldn't understand," Draco said reluctantly.

"I wouldn't understand unless you explain it to me," said Hermione.

"All right" he said rolling his eyes.

"Okay then, let's go down to the common room." Hermione stepped outside closing the door behind her. Draco followed her going down the stairs. They both sat on each end of the couch. Hermione sat on the right side; legs crossed facing Draco. Draco sat on the left side, his back against the couch's arm; his left leg bent and leaning against the head of the couch and his right foot flat on the floor. He ran his right hand through his blonde hair causing Hermione's mouth to water. She immediately realized what she was doing and just waited for Draco to start the conversation.

Draco didn't know what to say because he wasn't use to talking with stuff like these to anyone except Blaise of course. _Start with the beginning_ he reminded himself. "After Potter defeated Voldemort, I thought you _Gryffindors_, would start acting civilly to me and Blaise after what we've done for Dumbledore. But I thought wrong. We waited for you guys to at least thank us for what we did, going against our families, but we only got ones from Dumbledore and the Order. Seems like the old grudge between Slytherins and Gryffindors were stronger than our act of goodness. Me and Blaise were really proud of ourselves for what we did but you guys just took it for granted. So we decided to stick together and just continue what we've been from the past years as though nothing happened. I'm not saying that I was jealous because Potter got all the praise and glory, but it's because you guys have a special...well i guess...friendship together. Blaise and I are best friends, but it doesn't seem to be enough. I mean we talk, but it's mostly just idle chat. I don't know, I'm still pretty confused. This is no one's fault by the way, Granger. I'm not blaming myself or Blaise or you and your friends." Draco was relieved that he got all these things out of his chest but didn't dare to show it. He put his head down on the couch's arm and sighed. But his face was expresionless.

"No, this isn't your fault _nor_ Blaise's. I hate to admit it, but this is partly me and my friend's fault. We didn't notice it because you were just acting like the same old Draco Malfoy—"

"How could I not? We didn't receive any—"

"I know, I know. And I know asking for forgiveness is not enough. But I'm truly sorry for not being thankful. I'll be the first one of my friends to say thank you for all the help you've offered. It might be too late but if you could just give us the chance to start over again..." Hermione begged with all remorse.

Draco could tell that she truly regret what she and her friends did. He looked at her feeling really bad, unable to resist. If he wanted a real friendship, then this would be a good start.  
Draco sighed and said, "All right. If your other friends would agree to start over, me and Blaise would be willing to consider."

Hermione gave a wide smile. She moved closer to him and hugged him. Hermione's action startled Draco, but he barely smiled and just hugged her back.

"Well, i guess i'm finally free from the truth" said Hermione.

_"Oh man, I wish it can stay like this..."_ However, it was too late. Instead of saying it in his thoughts, he voiced them out loud. Hermione separated from him with a questioning look.

"Erm—I think I should go, it's getting late. Tomorrow we'll have the meeting then? After dinner?' asked Hermione guilty and awkward at the same time.

"Uh…yeah, okay then." Draco stood up, also preparing to go to bed. They both ascended the stairs and toward their bedroom doors.

"Goodnight, Malfoy...or shall i say Draco the twitchy little ferret?" joked Hermione but seeing Draco's face cracked her up more but replied"I'm joking...well night then."

Draco gave a sharp bob of the head and proceeded to opening his door. However, Hermione grabbed his arms and raised herself, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She leveled herself and looked at him straight in the eyes. She released her grasp and went inside her bedroom.

Draco was stunned, he touched the spot where Hermione kissed him and shook his head in disbelief.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review!


	7. Making Up

**Disclaimer:** HP...Definitely not. Only the plot.

* * *

Chapter 7: Making up

* * *

The next morning, which was Saturday, Hermione and Draco woke up at the same time. Draco was the first one to go down to the common room after changing. He thought he should wait for Hermione so he sat down on the couch, looking at the painting of the slithering snake up a wall. Hermione changed donned her school robes and descended the stairs to the common room.

She was surprised to see Draco sitting on the couch.

"Morning, Malfoy, ugh..i mean Draco," said Hermione as she rolled her eyes.

"Good morning," replied Draco.

"You going down for breakfast?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah…I was just about to leave." Draco stood up and placed his thumbs inside his pockets. He slowly rocked back and forth, not knowing what to do or what to say.

"Umm…do you think we should go down together?" There was a small part of Hermione that wanted him to say yes, but she tried to ignore it.

"Well, it doesn't really matter to me, but people will start talking about us when we enter the Great Hall together," Draco shrugged. He forgot about the gossiping people will do when they see her and him together, even though they're Head prefects.

"Oh…yeah, that's true." Hermione felt a little disappointed, but she found another excuse that they could go together. "But we need to tell the prefects that we'll have the meeting in the Astronomy Tower since no one occupies that place anyway." Hermione felt a little triumphant and at the same time confused on why she was so eager to have him come with her.

"All right then. Let's go." The two started walking towards the portrait hole and stepped through it at the same time as it swung open.

"Okay, I'll tell the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff prefects and you tell the Slytherin and Ravenclaw prefects okay?" said Hermione

"Sure."

They both walked in silence for the rest of the trip to the Great Hall. They watched all the students turn and gaze at them. There were a lot of whispers, but when they approached each houses, everyone knew that they were just informing the younger prefects about meetings or regarding the Halloween Dance._These people, they jump onto conclusions all the time,_ thought Hermione.

* * *

After breakfast, Hermione hung out with Harry, Ginny, and Ron by the lake. Hermione suddenly realized what she was supposed to tell them about Malfoy.

"I need to talk to you guys about something," said Hermione nervously.

"What is it?" asked Ginny.

"Now, don't panic please? I know you guys will go mad, but this is about..." She paused, not knowing whether to push subject or leave it. "errm...Malf-Draco."

"Draco? Since when did you start calling him by his first name?" asked Ron. He had a suspicious look to him as if he was accusing her of something.

"Ron, please just relax. You guys need to know this. We talked last night…well I kind of forced him to talk to me—"

"And why exactly did you do that?" asked Harry. The three could not believe that Hermione would be talking to Draco late at night.

"Just listen to me," said Hermione angrily and all three hesitatingly nodded. "All right, well I think we kind of, umm… made a mistake about him. And Blaise Zabini. Remember when both of them helped us to defeat Voldemort then we just left them without even saying 'thank you' to them. They felt rather stupid of themselves because they thought that we will be friendly to them once and for all after all they've—"

"They should. I didn't trust them still after that," said Ron interrupting Hermione.

"But that was our biggest mistake Ron. We should have trusted them because both Draco and Blaise wanted to...well be friend with us. They didn't actually hated us from the first time we stepped in Hogwarts, well they did actually just to gather some information about Voldemort and pass it on to the Order," defended Hermione.

"Well I hate to admit it...but they're good actors," said Ginny. She seemed to be on Hermione's side who gave her a thankful smile.

"Yeah they were. I really felt bad because they went through all that work just to save the wizarding world from Voldemort's reign of terror. Imagine they got caught...anyway I really think we should make it up to them." Hermione hoped that her message was going to their heads.

"I agree with you Hermione," said Ginny and Hermione gave her and even wider smile.

"Well, I don't," said Ron and Harry agreed.

"Why?" asked the girls.

"Well, maybe he's up to something," said Harry.

"Honestly Harry, can you think of a good reason for that? I can't think of reasons why Draco and Blaise would do that. Seriously, Voldemort's gone and their parents are killed. We need to be as understanding as we can for their sake. I mean, what he said yesterday and HOW he said it was so genuine, not at all like an act," said Hermione.

"Hermione's right. I mean what else would they be up to?" asked Ginny and both boys just shrugged.

"All right, we'll try to be civil towards them," said Harry. Ron felt he had no choice but to agree.

* * *

Meanwhile and coincidentally, on the other side of the lake, Draco was informing Blaise of the same topic that Hermione did with the others.

"You sure Potter and Weasley will talk civilly to us? I mean I'm okay with Granger and the Weasley girl, but the other boys, I don't know." Blaise was very skeptical of the whole idea.

"Don't worry, Granger will let explain it to them and I'm pretty confident they'd understand. Besides, what I told her was the real truth and I think she knows that. So why else wouldn't they believe her?" said Draco sitting against the tree watching Blaise skip rocks across the water.

"You're right. Anyway, remember what Dumbledore told us last summer? You know if we want to live with each other," said Blaise.

"Uh-huh."

"Well I thought about it and it's kind of boring chilling out in the Zambini Manor without anyone to talk to," said Blaise.

"Yeah, same at the Malfoy Manor and the elves are getting on my nerves." Draco remembered when one of the elves shooed him out of the house just for saying profanities.

"But I'm still keeping the Zambini Manor just in case I get married and have kids after this year or so." said Blaise who glanced dreamily at the sky. Draco smirked.

"I guess I'll do the same thing. So where did Dumbledore say we could stay?"

"Either your manor or mine. It doesn't really matter to me which one. He'll give us the permission to stay together since were only 17. I mean you know the law for the wizard who's under 17 living by their selves? We're supposed to be 18 years old to live by ourselves. "

"Yeah, yeah. We still have the rest of the year to think about it." Draco stood up and gave Blaise a pat. "Let's go back in; it's getting a little chilly out here." Blaise nodded as he threw his last stone.

Just as the two were walking, they came across a dirty tennis ball hiding behind a small bush. Blaise decided to play catch with it and told Draco to 'go long'. As Draco ran backwards, he accidentally bumped on someone, almost falling down. The person he bumped onto however, fell on the grass. Blaise dropped the ball and came running towards Draco to see if everything was all right.

"Hey! Watch where—" screamed Hermione who looked up to see Draco and Blaise. "Oh, hey."

"Oh umm… sorry about that. We we're just playing catch and, you know." said Draco and Blaise nodded apologetically. Hermione stood up, followed by an awkward silence, and finally breaking it off.

"So, Draco, did you talk to Blaise?" said Hermione looking at Blaise's direction.

"Yeah, how bout you?" asked Draco taking a glimpse of Ron, Harry and Ginny.

"Yeah I did. Umm… maybe we should all talk in the Heads' common room?" asked Hermione.

"We can't. Remember what Dumbledore said?"

"Yes, but we can at least ask him," said Hermione and Draco nodded.

They all walked in silence except Draco and Hermione who were discussing things about the upcoming prefects meeting. The four people behind them raised their eyebrows except Ginny who was grinning to herself wondering whether they'd make a good couple in the future.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Harry.

"Oh erm…nothing. Just glad we're all resolving things since it's our last year. I mean yours, i forgot i still have a year here," replied Ginny.

"Oh right," Harry sighed as they reached the Gargoyle that serves as Dumbledore's entrance.

"Saltwater taffies," Hermione whispered to the Gargoyle. The familiar spiral staircase led them to Dumbledore's door which Hermione knocked on. They heard the friendly voice of the headmaster telling them to come in.

When they entered, Dumbledore looked up to the six students who were approaching him. He waved his hands and chairs appeared for each of them in front of his desk.

"Please, take a sit," said the headmaster and the students did what they're told.

"Thank you, sir. We were just wondering if we can let Harry, Ron, Ginny and Blaise to come into the Heads' common room to talk," asked Hermione and Dumbledore smiled, having a hunch on why they'd be in there.

"Yes, they may, Ms. Granger. I trust that this will be for a good cause." Dumbledore gave a small wink that cheered the whole atmosphere of the room. "But I do hope that the number being admitted to that room won't increase." said Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione gave an appreciative nod and the headmaster did the same. His eyes twinkled while winking at Hermione who smiled back to him and they soon left heading for the Heads' common room.

Everyone except Hermione and Draco was astounded fancy common room.

"Wow… this is absolutely stunning," said Ginny.

"Let's sit down, shall we?" Hermione led them to the couch. She and Draco sat on their own chair. Harry and Ginny was sitting together, Harry's arms around Ginny's shoulders. Ron was sitting beside Ginny and Blaise was sitting beside Ron who appeared to be staring at Ginny. Harry noticed this.

"Umm… Zambini, she's taken," said Harry.

"Oh right, of course," said Blaise. _Stupid me,_ he thought.

"Well since I talked to my friends and Draco talked to Blaise already, what do you guys think?" asked Hermione.

"Think?" The four people looked puzzled.

"Of what we are going to do. Do all of you agreed to start over?" asked Hermione.

"I'm in it," Ginny agreed.

"If everyone's ok with it then I'm in it too," said Blaise. Ron and Harry nodded mutely, but knew they had to agree.

"Great! Then I guess we should start celebrating," said Hermione.

"I'll get some butterbeers and snacks, who wants to come?" asked Ron and all the boys decided help leaving the girls alone.

Even though the boys haven't accepted the fact that they're forming a friendship now, they just had to deal with it and try their best to be civil with each other.

Ginny couldn't wait till the boys leave because she really wanted to ask Hermione a question.

Once they did leave, Ginny turned to Hermione. "So Herms, my best girl friend, what's going on between you and Draco? And don't lie."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione, perplexed.

"You know exactly what I mean Herms, you two seem to be getting a long very well," said Ginny.

"Of course, were friends now aren't we?"

"Yeah, but that's not what I mean. I feel like something's going to happen between the two of you."

"Well, ok, I have to tell you something," Ginny gasped; anxious of what she's about to say. "Okay, promise me not to tell anyone?" Ginny nodded her head vigorously. "Something happened between me and Draco on the train when we were heading back to Hogwarts…" Hermione explained everything to Ginny on what happened in the compartment and what happened after.

"Oh my god… does this mean you're starting to have feelings for him?" asked Ginny.

"Well, I—"

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for everyone who reviewed!

**guia-camille**: ahahhah…HEY GUIA! Lol..iam so SORRY about Draco and Hermione! Lol..i don't know I just read a lot of fics about those two and I can't stop thinking about it. Lolz thanks for EDITING IT! Anyways I'm not a naughty girl! Lol…not really…anyway I wanted to put it on the Restricted area because there's going to be too much foul language and maybe some sex scenes, but I don't know about that part though…thanks for the review anyway! Mwaaaaa!

**Rayah Papaya**: Hey Ray! Hehehhe…so glad you finally reviewed my fic. I'm sorry about not reviewing your fic yet, but I'll do it soon it's just that I'm using my Kazaa int and it won't let me review. Anyway I just read your second review…lol..yeah it reminds me about our dance..lolz…and I'm not a dirty girl! Hmp! Lol…anyway you don't relli have to edit my fic because guia alredi did most of them…but wen u get back den you can b a beta for me….GOOD LUCK ON YOUR TRIP!


	8. Draco's Actions

**Disclaimer: **HP...Definitely not. Only the plot.

**A/N:** Thanks everyone who reviewed!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Draco's Actions**

**

* * *

**

Hermione was interrupted by the four boys who barged into the common room noisily.

"Wow, you guys are fast," Ginny said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. However, Hermione was glad by the abrupt interruption because she didn't know how to respond to Ginny's question.

"Why, did we miss something?" asked Harry.

"No!" Hermione squeaked. Ginny shot her a suspicious look that caused her to blush. Nevertheless, the guys didn't bother asking since they wanted to get the small party started.

Draco and Blaise brought lots of butterbeers that threatened to spill on the hearthrug as they made their way towards the table. Harry and Ron on the other hand brought snacks and some leftover desserts from dinner earlier.

Ron told Hermione and Ginny how they had to frighten the elves by endangering the spotless countertops with fingerprints and other horrible things. Terrified, the elves agreed to give them food and then shooed them away from the kitchen. Nonetheless, Hermione was not looking happy about it. She had completely forgotten about the whole S.P.E.W. thing over the past two years when Voldemort's reign of terror strengthened. Everyone laughed except Hermione who pouted. Blaise told her that it was all a joke and that the elves were more than happy to get rid of the leftovers. This seemed to calm Hermione a bit after the 'you should've seen your face!' teases.

They all sat on the floor chatting and merrily laughing. The guys were getting hyped up from drinking so much butterbeers while the girls sipped modestly on theirs.

_Seems like the boys had already forgotten the pasts..._Hermione thought.

Draco left the circle and went up the stairs to his dorm. Hermione followed him with her eyes as he disappeared. When he came back, she noticed something in protruding out of his right pocket. She decided to ignore it, thinking it's none of her business, and resumed conversing with Ginny.

After half an hour or so, Hermione's gaze fell on her watch causing her to jump up in horror.

"Draco! We're extremely late for the meeting!" She rushed over to her chair, snatching her cloak.

"Late for what? Oh shit…the meeting." Draco stood up unsteadily. Blaise helped offered his help but Draco waved him off.

"Yes, the meeting now go get your cloak and let's go." Hermione rushed over to the desk, taking her notes for the meeting. "You guys may stay here if you want or go back to your own common rooms. Your choice."

"We'll wait for you guys," said Ginny and everyone agreed.

"All right then, I doubt that the meeting will take long since we already passed about half of it." Hermione tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for Draco to come downstairs. "Draco! Get your bloody ass down here!" There was no reply so she decided to rush up stairs into his room without knocking. Hermione put her hands over her mouth as she saw the shirtless Draco. She placed her hands over her eyes and turned around. Oh shit. "I'm sorry for coming in without notice but you have to bloody hurry up"

She didn't hear any response, but footsteps behind her. She turned crimson red, if that was even possible, from the embarrassment. When the footfalls disappeared, she felt a muscular arm wrap around her shoulders causing her to flinch. She looked up and saw a nauseous Draco smirking at her. She gave him a questioning look.

"Draco, are you okay?"

"Yea-aa…" He drawled woozily.

"Draco, ar-are you drunk?" Hermione stared in disbelief. She separated herself from him and looked at him face to face.

"Of course no-o tt…" Draco began to fall on Hermione but she continued to hold him up with great difficulty.

"Draco you clearly are. But that can't be, butterbeers can't make you pissed." Draco's weight was becoming unbearable so she decided to shift him a little bit. She heard a clank in Draco's pockets that sounded like coins and a bottle. She remembered what she saw when he came back down to the common room with something jutting out of his pants. "Draco, let me see your pockets."

Draco was too dizzy to reply so she just reached in his pockets, but before she could pull out what was inside, he backed away.

"No…there's nothing therrre, Hermony." Draco faltered as he stepped backwards. Hermione ran to his rescue before he hit the ground.

"Draco, let me see it, now!" Hermione was getting angry. She finally reached into his pockets and grabbed an empty bottle. "Wait a minute; this is a White Friar beer. This is a highly intoxicating drink. Why were you drinking this?"

"No-no-no…nothing." Draco blinked a few times trying to stay awake. "I need to sleep. Let's go to b-b-e-dd." Draco put his left arm around Hermione's shoulders and moved towards the bed.

"No! You're pissed! Look, I'll go to the meeting by myself. You stay here and rest. We'll talk about this tomorrow." Hermione laid him on his bed and draped the comforter over him.

"Will you be staying with me? Please…" Draco drawled eyes half-closed.

"No. I'll get Blaise to come up here and give you some coffee. I'll see you tomorrow." She tried to kiss him on the cheeks but Draco turned his face and their lips met. Startled, she backed away and left the room.

She went downstairs incredulous. She couldn't believe that he would be drinking beer under aged and in company of others. Ginny was the first one to notice the mixed expression of confusion and frustration on her face.

"What's wrong, Herms?"

"The little ferret's drunk. Blaise can you get him a cup of coffee? It might help him a little and can one of you guys give him an empty can in case he throws up?" They all nodded and did what they were told. Blaise ran out of the room towards the kitchens, while the rest looked for a can and other things that'll help Draco. Hermione double-checked if she had everything she needed for the prefect's meeting with her and proceeded towards the portrait hole. Once she was a few steps away from it, she heard a loud thud from the foot of the staircase. She turned around and saw Draco lying on the floor. Harry and Ron helped him stand while Ginny stood by with a pail from the lavatory.

"Her-hermione... I'll come with you. You can't deal with those prefects by yourself," said Draco.

"Of course I can. YOU cannot since you're drunk." Blaise came in the room holding a thermos and a mug. Hermione instructed them to bring him back to his bed and give him some coffee. After they did, she glanced at her watch and left.

Hermione stepped out of the common room going towards the Astronomy tower for the prefects' meeting. She was so drowned in thoughts of how to explain to the prefects' what took her so long that she lost her track in the darkness. She was stuck in a windowless corridor. She reached inside her robes searching for her wand, which unfortunately was not there. She held her hands out, looking for the wall. After some time of painting's complaining of noise or Hermione touching them and stumbling on floor crevasses, she turned to a lit corridor with faintly glowing candles. She ran as fast as she could hoping that the meeting is still going on and that she'd reach a bit of it.

Just as she was about to about to the door towards the Astronomy classroom, someone grabbed her by the arm causing her to look back. She was astonished to see Draco looking right back at her.

"Draco? Just go back, you need to rest. I don't want you collapsing during this meeting because I think these students are already mad at us for being late," said Hermione.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I had 2 coffees already," said Draco.

"That doesn't matter, you still need rest."

"Can we just go in since we're already here," said Draco stubbornly who opened the doorknob. Hermione didn't have any choice but to follow him inside.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up." Alissa said in a sarcastic sing-song voice. She was a fifth year Hupplepuff prefect with black hair streaked in red.

"You're an hour and 20 minutes late!" Mark yelled who bore a Ravenclaw insignia.

"To think that you guys are Heads! We could've gone to your common room but no one knew the password and we didn't want to bother any of the sleeping professors for help regarding two people who organized this meeting!" raged Alexis. Everyone looked at the two menacingly, obviously furious for what they've done.

"We're really sorry guys but we lost track of time and something came u-" Hermione was interrupted while taking a seat beside Draco in front of the whole student body.

"Can we just get on with this meeting's agenda? You guys are even lucky we're still here and if you still go on explaining your 'reasons,' we'd be stuck here until dawn. I have a big test on Monday and I would like to get as much sleep as I can thank you very much." Alexis ramped. Hermione recognized her as the student who delivered her letter informing her of becoming the Head Girl during the train ride to Hogwarts. However, her thoughts were diverted when the rest of the irritated and impatient prefects threatened to leave if the meeting was prolonged much longer.

So Hermione and Draco proposed their ideas and so did the others-well mostly Hermione. During the meeting when Hermione and Draco weren't there, they thought of what kinds of food should be served at the refreshments table, decorations, lighting and others. Their notes were highly detailed which would explain why they stayed so long in the room that even Hermione and Draco, being more than an hour late, still afforded to catch them. The discussion only took 15 minutes, which were a great relief to the rest of the students who had been sitting on the chairs for so long. They rushed out of the room when they were dismissed leaving Hermione and Draco alone.

Hermione went close to the door, saying goodbye to the last of the prefects. "Let's go Draco, it'll be twelve soo" While Hermione was turning around, she saw the peaceful Draco sleeping tranquilly with his arms cradling his head on a desk. Hermione gave a pleased sigh shook him slowly to wake him up. He did wake up although still very sleepy. Hermione helped him by putting her left arm around his waist and supporting Draco's right arm around her shoulder with the other one.

When they reached heir common room, they saw Blaise and Ron sleeping on the hearthrug and Harry and Ginny sleeping on the couch. Hermione smiled at the undisturbed sleepers. She continued to walk Draco up to his dorm, telling Draco to clutch the handrail for some stability. As soon as they reached the bed, Draco fell on it instinctively dragging Hermione with him.

Draco was starting to look sickly and ever so pale again. He managed to open his eyes and look at her. "Just sleep in my room for tonight please, Hermione?" He closed his eyes again, extremely tired.

Hermione feared that he might get a fever; "Fine. I'm just going to go change." Hermione left the room and into hers to change into her pajamas.

Draco smiled to himself; he pulled his heavy school robes and his shirt off. When Hermione returned, she saw him with his half naked body and green boxers. She averted her eyes from him. She now noticed that there was no couch for her to sleep in but the large bed where Draco laid.

Draco noticing this quickly and tiredly replied"Sleep in the bed with me...well you know what i mean."

Hermione sighed angrily for what she is doing to herself, but she set herself on the opposite side of the bed, very close to the edge. Draco turned his head only to find her back to him.

"Oi Granger, i mean Hermione, I'm not going to bite you. Come closer."

Hermione did as what she was told, but her back still facing him. Suddenly, Draco put his left arm around Hermione's waist and placed his other arm underneath Hermione's neck. Hermione felt comfortable, but she knew it was wrong. She tried to squirm herself free but Draco wouldn't let go. She was too tired and weak to reason with him and she knew that nothing would happen since they're both really sleepy. Draco however, smirked to himself, glad that Hermione didn't argue. He could feel the warmth emanating from her.

_Ask me again...why am I here?_ Thought Hermione angrily.

* * *

**A/N:** Please Review!


	9. New Feelings

**Disclaimer:** HP...Definitely not. Only the plot.

**A/N:** Thanks for everyone who reviewed!

* * *

**Chapter 9: New Feelings**

**

* * *

**

_Am I taking my clothes off? Am I taking my clothes off! Wait, am I the one or is it someone else doing it for me? _

Hermione forced herself to open her eyes despite the sleepiness. She sat up and looked at her unbuttoned shirt. She gasped and thought about her dream. _Was it a dream or was it real?_ She tried to button most of her shirt when her glance fell on Draco's boxers, to her relief, that were still on. She was really sweating and felt very hot in Draco's embrace. She wasn't clear of what exactly happened the night before. _Did I unbutton my clothes because I was feeling hot last night or because...? Oh no…I hope we didn't do anything we'd regret later on. What I only remember is the extreme heat, which is impossible since its late October already. _

She looked at Draco's alarm clock, which said '10:30' and checked if Draco was all right. When she put her hands across his forehead, she quickly pulled them back, surprised of the high temperature. She wanted to wake him up and tell him to go to the hospital wing but when she heard a rustle and faced the door, she saw four shocked faces looking at the two in bed, awestruck.

_**Flashback**_

Ginny woke up around 10:20 in the morning. She opened her eyes and saw Harry lying on the floor parallel to the couch. She giggled; _I probably pushed him off in the middle of the night_. She gently shook him and he bolted upright, disoriented.

"What? What? I'm awake... I'm awake." He gently rubbed his eyes and looked around. His sudden outburst woke up Blaise and Ron who rubbed their eyes as well.

"Good morning, guys." The three boys replied as well, sound more like a low moan. "Did you guys see Hermione and Draco coming in yesterday?" Ginny looked at the three of them as they lightly shook their heads side-to-side. "Well we better check-up on them before we leave," said Ginny who stood up and the guys followed her up the stairs, still rather sleepy.

"I'll go to Hermione's room, and you three check on Draco and also see if he's feeling better," apprised Ginny and the boys nodded. When Ginny opened Hermione's dorm, her bed was completely neat and empty. She looked confused and moved towards the boys standing at Draco's door, eyes all widened.

"What's up? Well, Hermione's not in her dorm so maybe she le—" Ginny stopped when she saw Hermione with her half-buttoned shirt. Her mouth forming a large 'O' and so are the others'.

_**End of Flashback**_

"No, no, it's not what you think!" Hermione assured them. Her halfway-buttoned shirt wasn't helping so she quickly buttoned them as the four raised their eyebrows, incredulous. "Draco wanted me to sleep with him- I mean sleep beside him. I was afraid he'd come down to a fever so I did. I swear nothing happened" She looked at them, hoping that they would believe her but the unlooked-for happened.

"Sure," said Blaise as he and Harry smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes lifted Draco's muscular arms off, which was lying across her lap.

She put her hand on his forehead again. "Look, he has a high fever, we need to bring him up to the hospital wing," said Hermione.

Ginny was staring at her blankly while Blaise and Harry still retained a smirk. However, Ron looked a bit angry. He couldn't force himself to believe what Hermione was saying. He tried to smirk like the other two, but it came out as a contorted smile. Hermione looked back at Draco. She mildly shook him by his shoulders.

"Draco, wake up. You need to go to the hospital wing… you're burning up. Come on, wake up." Draco's eyes opened slightly.

"Wha-a-a?" asked Draco as he propped himself on the bed with his elbows. He saw the others at the door and staring right back at him.

He tried to say something, but his throat had closed up on him. He felt nauseous and dizzy, but he did have a very comfortable and restful sleep. He tried to speak again. Finally his voice came through, "Wha-a-t, happened last nii-gghh?"

"Don't you remember? Oh bloody hell, why would I bother asking. You were drunk last night and told me to sleep with you." Hermione got up moving towards his dresser to get some clothes for him. She realized what she had just said and looked back at the four people still standing at the door. She gave them a 'you-know-what-I-mean' expression but the four didn't respond to it. So she just continued to get Draco's clothes and passed it onto him.

"You slept with me? No wonder I had…never mind." Draco dropped his head onto his pillow, tired of trying to sit up. The four raised their eyebrows even more which Hermione tried to ignore.

"Anyway, were going to help you to the hospital wing. You have a fever, probably resulting from your hangover, and you need to get some medicine to help calm it down from Madame Pomfrey." Hermione helped him to sit-up but he refused.

"No, I want to stay here." He took the large blanket and pulled it over his body. He was being stubborn again which was getting on Hermione's nerves.

"Draco, don't argue with me. You have to go and that's final." Hermione tried to help him up again but he waved her of once more.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ugh!" Hermione was looking irritated and frustrated that it made the other four laughed. _They could at least give me some assistance here._ "If you want to feel better then go to the hospital wing."

"No…I have my own medicine. I always bring some for me so I don't have to go all the way up to the Hospital Wing," said Draco.

Draco started to get up but his dizziness caused him to hit the back of his head against the headboard. Hermione sighed, "I'll get it for you, where is it?"

"In my lavatory, medicine cabinet."

Hermione went inside the door adjacent to the wall where Draco's bed backed against. She returned quickly with a pouch filled with the medicine and a glass of water. Hermione took out two tablets, which looked rather like a bunch of leaves rolled into tiny balls. She was about to pass it on to Draco when Ginny said: "I think you should feed him, Herms. I don't think he can handle it by himself, right guys?" Ginny looked at the boys beside her who nodded saying 'yeah.' Ron seemed a little hurt by the suggestion.

Hermione shot an evil look at Ginny before she gave Draco the medication and glass of water. She couldn't help but blush a little as the helpless Draco smiled weakly at her and mouthed 'thanks.'

"You know guys; you two would make a perfect wife and husband when you get married." Teased Blaise and Harry bobbed his head in agreement.

"Uhh... shut up, Blaise." Hermione said sardonically and Draco smirked at this causing others laugh. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Go rest, Draco. You need it." Draco groaned. Hermione prepared to leave after fluffing his pillow for him and fixing the blanket on top of him.

"Can someone stay with me though? I mean I'm not scared but I get really delirious when I'm sick. I see Lucius punishing me over and over again. It happened about three times over the summer when I was sick."

"You were sick three times in a row over the holiday?" Hermione gasped."Umm…yeah. Usually after I get drunk," informed Draco as if it didn't bother him at all.

"Don't you ever drink again. You're still underage and that beer that you were drinking has a high percentage of alcohol in it. You're body's still not able to sustain that much amount. I swear, the next time I catch you drinking I will be forced to put you in a year of detention." Hermione's voice was cold but she was just scared of Draco's health.

"Yes ma'am," said Draco doing a feeble salute, which made the others laugh.

Hermione turned to Harry, Ginny, Blaise and Ron who seemed to be cheered by the whole scene. "Okay, who wants to stay with him?" She looked at each of them. They however, did not give a response nor showed any signs of volunteering. This made her a bit angry. _Some friends you are._

"Sorry Hermione, but me and Ginny have a date." Harry put his left arm around Ginny's shoulders who showed him a confused look. She quickly realized what he was doing and smiled in accord.

"Oh merlin, sorry mate. I wish I can stay with you, but Ron and me decided to check on some girls today. Probably, Parvati and Lavender, we want to take them to this new eating house that opened last week at Hogsmeade." Blaise gave Ron a nudge and he quickly nodded with a phony grin.

Hermione noticed this and began to feel completely annoyed because she knew what they were trying to do to her and Draco. She turned around in disgust with her friends and met Draco's gaze"So, ummm…Hermione, can you stay?" asked Draco. He looked very weak and vulnerable that Hermione couldn't bear to say no.

She sighed and said, "Fine."

He relaxed himself on his bed, taking a deep breath before he tries to go to sleep.

"Have fun!" taunted Ginny, waving at the two of them.

"Oh, bugger off Ginny," snapped Hermione and the others just smirked at her and left. She and Draco were completely alone now. She turned to him and pointed a finger at his direction, "You."

"Yeah?"

"Go to sleep. If you're still not feeling well by this afternoon you have to go and see Madame Pomfrey. I'll ask the teachers to give your homework to me if you're still not back tomorrow." Hermione checked if her shirt was fully buttoned before leaving the room.

"Hermione, are you mad at me?" asked Draco.

"No. I'm just going to get some books from my room to read since I have stay here with nothing to do." Hermione left and went inside her bedroom. She collected her wand and some books lying on top of her bed, which she was reading the night before yesterday. She was back in a few minutes carrying five books in her arms.

"Isn't that too much?' Draco asked.

"No," said Hermione not looking at him. She held her wand and zapped a chair for her to sit on. _Why didn't I just do that yesterday instead of sleeping beside this guy?_ She felt stupid for not doing so but remembered that all she cared about was sleep since she was extremely tired from all the events yesterday. She sat down cozily on the chair, legs curled underneath her body, and started reading _'Immelda's Advanced Charms: Memory Enchantments.'_ She put the rest of the books at the foot of the chair; placing her wand on top of the stack. She tried to ignore Draco while doing all of these things.

"You're mad at me. Don't lie. I could tell." His voice seemed to be demanding rather than frail.

"Why would you think that?" wondered Hermione. She continued to read without even looking at him.

"Because of how those four teased you awhile ago…I think," chanced Draco, quite unsure if he had the right idea.

"Whatever, just go to sleep." Hermione craved to avoid the subject. She remained seated like that with Draco silent. He kept on looking at Hermione because he figured something was bugging her and couldn't get to sleep because it beleaguered him too.

After a few minutes of silence, Draco couldn't take it anymore. "Hermione, just tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong okay!" Hermione shut her book with a loud thump.

"Obviously, there is." Draco persisted who rolled his eyes. Hermione knew he wouldn't drop the subject and decided to give in."Look, Draco. When I woke up, my shirt was fully opened and I feared that something happened between us last night and I couldn't stop thinking what if we _actually_ did something last night!"

"Well, I couldn't remember anything from last night—"

"Stupid! Couldn't you at least remember that you were drunk last night?" snapped Hermione.  
"Well, how come YOU don't remember anything from last night? You weren't drunk," said Draco.

Hermione sighed. As much as she wanted to contradict it, he was right. She WAS the one who wasn't drunk and it should've been her duty to be wary. "I guess you're right then…"

"Umm…do you remember if you felt anything last night?" Draco said with some hesitation. He wasn't sure if he should continue on with the subject or not. He was feeling rather uneasy about it.

"No, except your hotness," informed Hermione. She promptly realized that that didn't sound right. She tried to correct it while Draco raised an eyebrow on her. "Oh..erm—umm..i meant that uhh, you were umm…oh honestly Draco stop smirking!" Draco was completely smirking and grinning at the same time. He gave a small chuckle.

"I know what you mean. My fever, you felt the _hotness_," he said still continuing to smirk and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You sound better. I guess I should go?" Hermione threatened by getting up from her seat.

"No!" yelled Draco. Hermione raised her left eyebrow. "Oh, erm…what I mean is umm…" _Oh bloody hell, how can I be so stupid?_ "Uhh…fine, you can go if you want since you don't sound like you want to stay with me." He turned to face the other way which made Hermione feel bad. He reminded her of a little kid who wanted his mommy.

"Look, Draco if you want me to stay just say it."

"So…can you?" asked Draco. He turned to face her again with a slight smile curling on the corner of his lips.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah…sure." She sat back down again and picked up another book from the stack replacing it with the one she was just reading. "Draco, why have you been drinking?" _Stupid, stupid! Why did I ask that? He's supposed to be sleeping._

Draco looked up to face her and sighed. "Well, since I lost my mother because of that bastard, Lucius, I've been very depressed about it because she was the only one who cared for me." His eyes fell down from her. She felt sympathetic towards him and also bad for bringing up the subject.

_I couldn't help it, I needed to know,_ she told herself. "Oh I'm sorry Draco…"

"It's fine, really," he muttered wanting to drop the subject.

There was a long silence and Draco pretended to be asleep as he faced Hermione while she read.

When Hermione looked up to see Draco, sleeping, she saw the warm sunlight flowing through the creamy beige and pale green drapes. She smiled and yawned, feeling a bit of kip creeping on her. She continued to read but couldn't fight the sleep overtaking her. She felt tired and weak again. As we know it, she was fast asleep with the book draped across her stomach. Draco lifted his eyes as he heard the flop of the book. Hermione laid across the chair's lap. It didn't look comfortable to Draco. He stood up and carefully relieved her of the book's weight and placed it beside the stack of books. He cautiously lifted her up from the chair and laid her on the side of the bed where she previously slept.

He then laid on his side of the bed, staring at her face. He pushed away strands of hair that blocked her beautiful, faintly blushed face. He smiled at how peaceful she looked as she slept. He gave her a small kiss on the forehead and laid on his back, staring at the ceiling, his hands supporting his neck. He glanced back at her, looking so vulnerable. Right now, she was the most precious thing in the world.

_Am I really having these feelings for her? I'm sure I don't love her—yet, I guess. But I'm starting to…like her. _

_'Well the best thing to do, is to reveal your true feelings for her'_ said a voice from the back of his head.

_Should I? I don't think so. Not yet, I'm just starting to like her. I didn't say I FULLY liked her. But... maybe you're right before it's too late._

Draco continued to stare at the ceiling, his mind blank, letting the effect of the medicine overcome him. He soon joined Hermione in his sleep.

But somehow he knew he can't start have feelings for Hermione for such a particular reason...

* * *

**A/N:** Please review! 


	10. The Rumor and The Kiss

**Disclaimer:** HP...Definitely not. Only the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Rumor and The Kiss**

**

* * *

**

Hermione slightly opened her eyes despite her sleepiness. _What... what am I doing in Draco's bed again? Oh…that git. He could've just woken me up and told me to move to my bedroom! I hope he's not trying to do anything stupid. Ugh, he's going to get it! Grr…where is he now?_ She squinted her eyes and looked at the opposite side of the bed. It was vacant. She lifted herself up with her elbows and glanced at the clock, which stroked 1: 00 pm. She got off the bed, gathered her books and wand, and went to her own lavatory to take a shower.

After a fifteen-minute shower, she pulled a tight denim pants, a blue top and the jean jacket from her dresser, buttoning it in the middle. She went down to the common room and saw Draco sitting on the couch, deeply thinking.

"Why was I sleeping in your bed…again?" asked Hermione coldly as she sat down on her chair.

Draco was bolted out of his thoughts by Hermione's question. He replied. "Well, you fell asleep on that small chair you magicked and it didn't look comfortable so I thought"

"So? You could've at least woken me up so I could've moved to my dorm," Hermione interrupted.

"Well I'm _sorry_. I didn't want to wake you up while sleeping so peacefully," said Draco sarcastically and irritated at the same time.

"Then why didn't you move me to my own bed then? Instead of placing me on _yours_."

Draco stood up in disbelief. "Why does it matter anyway? You already slept there once beside me and nothing happened, right? Bloody hell Hermione, you don't trust me, do you"

"Well er-I do. It's just that-"

"It's just what? Afraid of me raping you? Do you believe those rumors about me shagging girls around are true that's why you don't want to sleep on my bed?" He said causing himself from yelling.

"Why, isn't it true?" Hermione gave a small smirk that angered Draco terribly.

"Look, Hermione. I am not a rapist nor have I slept with any of those girls who clamed we did, not one. I can't believe you'd consider that even as a possibility. I thought I could..." He shook his head somewhat during the last sentence and quickly made his way towards the portrait hole.

"Draco! Wait! I didn't mean it that way!" Hermione shouted as she tried to go after him. _Who am I kidding? That sounded horribly wrong_. He stopped abruptly that caused Hermione to halt.

"Just…just leave me alone." He said quietly and left the common room without looking back.

_Oh what have I done?_ Thought Hermione as she dragged and laid herself on the couch. She stayed there with the back of her left hand pressing against her eyes. After about half an hour, she left the common room heading for Dumbledore's office. When she got there, she discussed with him the plans for Halloween night. Dumbledore agreed to help them find a D.J. for the dance and other equipments. The discourse took only about an hour and a half. Soon, she was on her way to the Hogwart's grounds, searching for her friends.

As Hermione walked towards the lake, she saw her friends near a cluster of trees. What she saw made her smile widely. Harry piggybacked Ginny and was twisting vertiginously. Blaise was resting against a tree with Parvati sitting between his legs. Lavender cradled Ron's head on her lap while playing with his ginger read hair. She quickly ran up to them and greeted them hi. Ron bolted upright, blushing a bit. He looked a bit guilty being caught with Lavender. Hermione pretended not to notice this. Ginny descended from Harry's back and they both tumbled onto the grass; laughing hysterically.

"Have you guys seen Draco anywhere?" asked Hermione as she looked around the group to spot the platinum blonde hair.

"How come you don't know where he is?" asked Ginny in puzzlement.

"Yeah, weren't you taking _care_ of him?" Blaise teased.

"I was, but I kind of fell asleep." She looked at all of them who were gaping at her. _Ugh... these people_. She continued what she was trying to say, avoiding their gazes. "When I woke up we got into this…argument and then he left."

"Wait a minute, I believe there's something more..." Lavender narrowed her eyes at Hermione. She gave in, telling them every inch of the story, and the girls gasped.

"Well...I really thought it was true, but now, hearing the other side of it, I was wrong. I'm such a _git_. I helped in spread it around by telling anyone who sits beside me in class. I hope he can find it in his heart to forgive us. " As Lavender she started to cry a little but Ron made no move even to just pat her with sympathy on the back.

"Yeah, some bunch of Ravenclaw girls told me about being shagged by the Slytherin prince… So well... you know how me and Lavender are with gossiping." She stood up to sit beside her best friend as she started to sob. Blaise was rather annoyed by Lavender's drama so he moved a little away from the two.

"Well I guess the right thing to do is to apologize to him," Ginny suggested. Harry and Ginny seemed too comfortable with each other, rocking back and forth with his hands around her.

"Yeah…or we could say sorry but in an indirect way." Parvati smirked as she looked towards Lavender's direction. "Know what I'm thinking Lavs?" Her best friend stopped from sobbing and looked at her with a wide smile.

"I know exactly what you're thinking Parvs."

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" asked Ginny.

"Well, I was thinking about spreading another _rumour_ to balance off the first one," uttered the mastermind.

"Another one bout Draco shagging girls around? Yeah he'll forgive us." Hermione stated sarcastically.

"No, silly. We're thinking about a rumor that would cheer up Draco not to get him even more crossed." Parvati implied.

"Nice..." commented Harry. Ron and Blaise agreed. They all soon gathered in a circle and started the plan.

"Pretty troublesome but I like it," Ron remarked after Parvati and Lavender told them the 'rumor'.

"Shall we start then?" asked Lavender.

"I'm sure everyone'll know it before dinner. These people are hungry of hearsays." Parvati informed and they all split up and started bruiting. In no time, there were a lot of murmurs and laughter's before dinner was served. Some Slytherin and Ravenclaw girls were silently staring at the empty table before them. They seemed to be embarassed by something. When Draco sat beside Blaise, he wondered why these girls were so quiet.

"What's going on here?" He asked Blaise.

His companion chortled, "Didn't you hear the innuendos?"

"About what?"

Blaise whispered, "Lavender, Parvati, Hermione and Ginny started insinuations about Pansy and those girls who claimed that you shagged them has STDs because they fuck around too much."

Draco snorted. He couldn't believe how the rumor spread so fast. He looked at the faces of the girls at the Slytherin and Ravenclaw table. "They deserve it. Well, I'm guessing Patil had this idea?"

"Yeah, they're just trying to cleanse your reputation a bit. It started when Hermione told us about this tilt you two had," said Blaise. "Where were you mate?"

"Just hung out at the Astronomy Tower, relaxing."

Blaise looked sincerely at him. "Hermione really regrets about what happened."

"Yes, I noticed." He looked at Hermione who quickly turned her head after meeting his gaze. He glanced to his side. "I have to tell you something—" Dumbledore stood up noisily interrupting Draco and everyone else who are chatting.

"Good evening, students. I apologize for intermission but I wanted to inform everyone of an upcoming Halloween Dance." Everyone listened intently as Dumbledore continued. "The dance will take place next Friday in the Great Hall for 4th years and above. Older students may bring a younger pupil, each. However, this dance will not be similar with our past balls. First, pupils are not expected to arrive with a partner. Second, the prefects have agreed to change the theme into Muggle style." Most of the students erupted in mirth, happy that they wouldn't have to listen to the Weird Sisters anymore, while most of the Slytherins groaned. "We will be having, of course, a Hogsmeade trip this Saturday for Muggle clothing at the new store called 'Vidal'. Thank you for your patience."

At the last word, food appeared on the table. Everyone began to eat while conversing about the approaching dance. When all were their meal, some headed back to their common rooms while others moaned from a stomach ache, after eating too much of the delicious chocolate sushi the elves decided to try.

Blaise and Draco left their table to meet up with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Parvati and Lavender in the corridors. Hermione barely looked at Draco as they all started talking about the rumor.

"Herms, are you sure we're allowed to hang out with you guys in your Head quarters?" asked Parvati.

"Yes. I asked Dumbledore, again, and he said yes. The next time though, he'll be forced to strip us off of the privilege to have our own common room," said Hermione. All of them proceeded to the Heads' common room while Hermione and Draco walked quietly side-by-side behind the others. Hermione tried to ignore the pair of eyes looking down on her. When they reached the common room, Harry, Blaise, Ron and their partners settled themselves comfortably on the hearthrug. Hermione decided to change before entertaining their guests. Draco followed her and abruptly grabbed her arm before she entered her dorm.

"Wha-" Before she could finish her sentence, she looked at the person grasping her arm. "Draco, I'm sorry about what happened before…I didn't mean to."

He looked at her with sympathy. "I know. And I'm sorry about snatching you here. I...I don't know why I just did that." He quickly released his grip, looking a bit flushed.

"It's all right. Uh…you could go down now and join them; I'll just take a minute." He ran downstairs while Hermione relieved herself of the school robes. She chose to postpone changing until the others have left. She wanted to play a specific game with them.

"Couldn't wait before going to sleep, huh?" Smirked Parvati as Hermione joined the group.

"If you guys wanted to be alone, then just say so, we don't want to be the reason of the delay." Blaise added.

"Oh sod off. We weren't going to do anything and I wouldn't even plan to," defended Hermione. When Draco heard this, he couldn't help himself to feel hurt.

_'Don't believe it. She's just saying it as some sort of a reflex or to guard herself from embarrassment,'_ said a voice within his head. _Whatever_. Draco was sitting beside Hermione as the others brainstormed of what to do for the rest of the night.

"How about we play truth and dare?" Hermione suggested and they all agreed. They arranged themselves into a circle in the middle of the hearthrug. "Now, take out our wands and placed it in front of you."

"But what for?" Lavender piped.

"I'll quickly put the 'truthment' charm on each of your wand so when it flashes red, it means that you're telling the truth. And when it turns the blue, well…you know the drill." They all nodded taking out their own wands and Hermione placed the Truthment Charm on each of them.

"Let's start. Harry you go first. Truth or Dare?" asked Hermione.

"Erm…Truth," Harry said, hesitatingly.

Hermione smirked. She knew what she was going to ask. "All right then. Truth you picked. So did you do it with Ginny yet?" Everyone suppressed their laughter, eager to listen to Harry's answer.

"Er...isn't that too personal?" asked Harry scratching the back of his head.

"Nuh-uh…" said Hermione.

"Okay, fine...ermm...yeah," Harry stated nervously. He stared at Ginny who looked completely shocked. His wand turned bright red, revealing that what he said was true.

"Hermione…how can you ask him that question in front of me?" Ron said, disgusted while the other chuckled. Ron gave Harry a malevolent look that causes him to retreat from the circle a little.

"I'm sorry Ron but that was the first thing that popped into my head. Moving on, Harry it's your turn to ask."

"All right then, Draco. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"All right then. This shall be fun. Revenge, that is. I dare you to snog with Hermione in the middle of the circle for about...let's say 2 minutes"

Everyone said 'oooooh' except Ron who was really fuming, but stayed quiet.

"Oh you bastard!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Yeah well. That's me," smirked Harry. "Well, go on."

Draco moved closer to Hermione who was quivering in nervousness. They sat there near each other, not doing anything. Draco forced himself to stay calm while the butterflies in Hermione's stomach threatened to rise up to her esophagus.

"We're waiting…" drawled Parvati.

Draco slowly leaned down to reach Hermione's lips. Her head backed away a little, unsure whether she could go through it. _Yeah, I mean, I have kissed him before but that was just like an accident. Should I just keep backing away or what?_ When their lips finally touched, they felt something they never did before. The butterflies in her stomach seemed to submerge with her in his moist lips. They felt so passionate that he placed his right hand on her face and dipped his tongue in her mouth. She was thrilled by it. Draco ran his arms around Hermione's waist as he pulled her closer to him and Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck as they both deepened the kiss. Right now, nothing else mattered.

Ron glared menacingly at the scene.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to my reviewers:

**Laurda Felton, squeak-the-soprano, regina-terrae, Dizzy-Lizzy-Love, aeternus aenigma, DewDrop Sapphire, Nicole-HP-fan, jenjen147, ravenclawchica209**

**Rayah Papaya:** Ray! Thanks for correction Blaise's last name. Anyways thanks for the suggestions that you gave me!

Please review!


	11. Hogsmeade Trip

**Disclaimer: **HP...Definitely not. Only the plot

* * *

**Chapter 11: Hogsmeade Trip**

**

* * *

**

"How long have they been snogging?" Parvati asked. They all stared at the two whose arms are wrapped around each other, hungry for more. Their arses were starting to feel numb.

Blaise peeped at his watch. "Not long, just about…five minutes." He stifled a yawn and laid down on the hearthrug.

"I said only for two minutes." However, mentioning this still did not stop the two from biting each other's lips off. Since it was Harry who commanded the dare, he felt that he should be the one to stop it. He gathered himself to release the loudest 'ahem' in the world. Draco and Hermione were bolted out from their own little world. He jumped up, running his right hand through his hair while she lowered her head, turning crimson red from the embarrassment.

"Wahoo…Finally!" Blaise remarked. He propped himself up with his elbows staring at the two. Out of nowhere, Ron stood up, walking up to Draco, and punched him forcefully on the jaws. The blow caused Draco to fall down. Everyone rushed to Draco's side while Harry stood by Ron, looking at the mess whilie shaking his head back and forth in disbelief. "Ron..."

"Ron!" said Hermione as she quickly kneeled on Draco's body. Ron turned away and headed for the portrait hole. Hermione saw this and ran up to him; finally catching up on him outside the common room. Hermione grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"Would you mind telling me what the bloody hell that was for" She screamed in anger.

Ron continued to glare at her; he opened his mouth and closed it again. "You know how I feel about you and snogging around with a former enemy in front of me isn't helping with getting over you at all!"

"Merlin Ron! It was a sodding dare"

"I know it was, but did you actually think I'd stop thinking about you that quickly? Did you actually think I'd give up on you that easily"

"But that's not a bloody reason to hit him for a bloody dare!"

"He deserved it." He turned around preparing to leave but changed his mind. "You know what, I think it was a mistake agreeing to this whole 'friendship' idea."

"Ron, do you love me?" Hermione looked at him pleadingly.

"You know that I do an—"

"Then why can't you be happy for me? I know that being best friends isn't enough for you but I can't bloody force myself to love you! I fancied you before but I gave up on it a long time ago when you hid all those affections for me. Ron, I see you as a brother, not a boyfriend. I'm sorry but... it's the truth.' She wanted to hug him but thought that it wouldn't aid the circumstance. He stared at the ground for a while and before twisting himself to leave. She burst into tears and went back inside the common room. Lavender raced past her, going after Ron.

Hermione kneeled down beside the bleeding Draco. "Are you all right"

"Yeah." He used a damp towel that Ginny handed to him to wipe off the blood from his mouth.

"I hope you'll forgive Ron from that sudden outburst. He.. he doesn't normally do that," stated Ginny. Harry wrapped his arms around her for comfort.

"Don't worry. I think I know why he was compelled to do it anyways," Draco uttered. He glanced at Hermione who tried to give him a very feeble smile. She looked completely torn between anger and sadness.

"Do you want to go to the hospital wing, mate?" Inquired Blaise.

"No, I'm cool."

"Well we should clear off...I better take Ginny to the Gryffindor tower. It's getting pretty late and we have classes tomorrow." Harry disclosed and they all agreed. After they left, Hermione helped Draco in ascending the stairs to their dorms.

"You sure you're okay?

"Yeah..." Before they parted, he grasped her right arm causing her to look back. She gave him a questioning stare.

"I guess I'm sorry for what happened here tonight. I mean... I just got carried away." He avoided her eyes by looking down at the floor his hands on his pockets.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It was a stupid dare fit for some stupid fun. No one's to be held at fault for it. I just think that Ron's not getting the fact in his head that I don't like him anymore."

"It's because Ron loves you. Anyone in love would've done that. You really mean a lot to him and"

"Don't start. Friendship is enough for the both of us." He wasn't going to suggest that she go out with him but he needed to tell her that she should understand how Ron feels.

"I don't know Ron well, but I think he'd do anything just to—"

"Draco. Just drop it." She went into her own room, slamming the door shut. As she sat on her bead, a tear ran down from her flushed cheeks. _Oh Merlin... what's going on here? Why can't anyone understand how I feel? Why do I always have to be the one who tries to understand others?_ She quickly changed to her PJ's and went straight to bed.

* * *

For the next few days, Hermione evaded Draco, which she found the hardest thing to do. He had been trying to talk to her but she always had a reason to leave. She just wanted to make sure that Ron was at ease before her and Draco starts hanging around again.

On Wednesday after Charms with the Gryffindors, Draco approached Ron before he proceeded to his next class. "Sorry about what happened, mate." He walked beside him waiting for a reply that never arrived. He tried to reason with him again"I don't think it's right that you're not talking to Hermione just for something that I did." Ron stopped and turned around abruptly that surprised him.

"You know what? I think you're absolutely right... but I got a better idea! How about not talking to the two culprits at all who's making my life a living hell. Yup! I'll go with that one." Ron violently patted him twice on the shoulder. He then walked away, leaving Draco hopeless.

* * *

On Friday night after dinner, the group chose to crash in the Heads' common room but without Ron nor Lavender. They'd been together a lot for the past few days, Lavender consoling in his trauma. Hermione sat on her chair, reading a book while the other's played Exploding Snaps at the far corner of the room. They were surprised when the entrance to the common room swung opened and in came Lavender with Ron dragged in by his wrist. Lavender released her grip and pushed him towards Hermione's direction. She glared at him when he hesitated and pushed him once more. Hermione stood up and came closer to Ron.

"Ca-..can we talk…somewhere private?" Ron asked with his eyes somewhere else.

She deliberated whether she wanted to converse with him or not. "Let's go to my dorm." She led the way while Ron followed behind her. When she closed the door, Ron sat himself close to the foot of the bed while Hermione sat near the head. She waited silently until he had the courage to restart the conversation.

"I-I'm here to apologize for what I did. I just... couldn't control myself," he explained.

"Ron, I know how you feel but you have to understand MY side. Are you getting this? It's not only about you, we both have to compromise. We can't help what we feel but we can control our actions and I want you to realize that."

"I do…now. Thanks to Lavender. She really enlightened me these past days. I mean, Harry and Ginny tried to do the same but I just couldn't open up to them just as I can with her."

Hermione giggled. "You don't see it do you?"

"See what?" Ron looked extremely puzzled.

"Lavender!" She squeaked.

"Uh... what about her?" He tilted his head slightly, trying to figure what she was trying to say.

"Blimey you're so slow! She likes you."

"No...she does not." He was rather unsure of it.

"Oh honestly Ron, why would've she gone after you after that incident? Don't you see the way she looks at you? She enjoys every minute she spends with you. Why would've she gone through all that trouble comforting you if she doesn't like you"

"I-I don't know. Be a good friend"

"Oh Ron, brighten up a bit, would you?"

"I guess you're right, I was so blinded by you I couldn't see anything else." Ron teased as Hermione gave a shy smile. He still couldn't accept that there was no hope for the two of them but he needed to start somewhere if he wanted to move on. After she gave him a tight squeeze, he suddenly pop the question that had been bugging him.

"Umm…Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Malfoy- I mean er.. Draco?" He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the answer.

"No... what made you ask that?" She didn't look at him, not noticing his shuteyes. He opened it again, a bit relieved of her answer and at the same time guilty.

"I... just had a feeling. But, if you do, in the future, just... be careful and happy."

She gazed at him now with an appreciative smile. "We're just close friends. And, thank you, for your concern but I don't think I'll need it." Somehow, while she said this, it didn't feel right. But she ignored it anyway.

"Close friends huh? Hmm... there's always a start." Ron didn't feel comfortable about this topic but he pushed it anyhow.

"Oh bugger off, Ron. I'm just trying to be there for him since he's been through so much."

"That's what they all said." They stared at each other, eye-to-eye, and laughed.

"Maybe if you spend more time with Lavender, you'd feel the same way about her just as what you're telling me right now."

"Maybe," he shrugged. They smiled once more at each other and descended the stairs. The others were now settled on the hearthrug who looked up as the two approached them. Draco nodded at Ron, who mimicked him. Hermione was glad to see that everything was back to normal.

"Ok. As I was saying, we'll meet at the Entrance Hall, 10 am sharp for the Hogsmeade trip." Parvati affirmed.

* * *

The next morning, they arrived at Hogsmeade and advanced to the grand opening sale of the Vidal store for their muggle clothing's and accessories. A new district in Hogsmeade contained different varieties of stores. The new restaurant Blaise was talking about and the great Vidal store right next to it. It looked small outside but magically enlarged to be spacious inside. There were two departments, the men to the left and the ladies to the right. They separated: the boys going to their own department and the girls to theirs.

There were already some Hogwarts students who were shopping for clothes. The store resembled to that of a department store, fluorescent lighting and clean white walls. The floor in marble and hundreds of racks containing different kinds of clothing. Some wizards and witches were not used to the brightness so they either wore their hats or something to shield their eyes. Others squinted as far as the Hermione and the gang noticed. It didn't take long for them to find what they wanted. After an hour or so, hunting for the right style and helping Ginny, Lavender and Parvati choose the right outfits. The guys didn't have any trouble either since they have Harry to aid them. They met up at the store entrance, carrying numerous bags, and went to the new restaurant beside Vidal called MackRonalds for a very late brunch.

All of their stomachs were grumbling and they pigged out on most of the scrumptious items on the menu. They ordered chicken, salads, mash potatoes with gravy and spaghetti.

When they finished their food and continued to gulp their drinks, they heard the same annoying and extremely irritating voice of none other than Pansy Parkinson. She approached with her companions, Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bullstrode.

"Oh there's my Drakie with—what the bloody hell is going on here?"

"Excuse me, but I think I heard you wrong. There's no 'Drakie' here. Maybe that 'Drakie' you're talking about is getting ready to hang himself so he wouldn't have to see you anymore," said Draco hotly

"Oh Drakie…you know exactly who I'm talking about," said Pansy as she kneeled down by his side and put her hands on Draco's lap which he quickly pushed away.

"Take your filthy hands off me. I don't want to get infected with your disease." Draco glared at her and the group burst into laughter while Pansy backed away giving Draco a shocked look.

"Honestly, Parkinson. You're nothing but a bitch who also happens to be a whore at the same time." Parvati and the others smirked.

"Shut up Patil. Unless—"

"Unless what? Are you going to call your parents from the dead and try to hex me? I don't think so Parkinson because seriously, you have no life."

"Shut the bloody hell up."

"Oh... and what're you going to do, huh Parkinson? Call the rest of the Slytherin whores and try to beat the shit out of us?" Hermione spat.

"Who gave you permission to open your grimy mouth? You filthy little mudblood." As she said this, Lavender jumped up and smacked Pansy across the face. The gang tried to stifle their laughs as Pansy's eyes started to glisten. Millicent and Daphne eyed them malevolently.

"You can't do that to me! You...you all are weak" she squaked as she rubbed her cheek.

"Oh yeah? All you have are your two whores who always follow you around so you can happen to find a guy to foursome with," said Hermione.

"Ewww…lesbos," said Ginny and the boys busted out in laughter.

"Shut up Weaselette. I bet you, you can't even afford money to buy a guy for you to shag with," said Pansy as she smirked.

"Close your bloody mouth Parkinson. Because really, it's stinking up the place," said Hermione as she waved her hand back and forth in front of her nose.

"Maybe it's because it's you that it smell so bloody dirty around here," said Millicent.

"Shut up, Bullstrode you filthy slut," said Ginny.

"Make me," she replied back crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah? Well bring it on!" said Parvati

"Get out of my restaurant!" The MackRonald's owner yelled angrily. With that, they all left glaring at each other's group.

"We're not finished yet you filthy sluts," Daphne declared menacingly.

The three Slytherin girls left casting one last dirty look at the other girls while the boys smirked at them. Then Hermione and the other girls stuck up their middle fingers at the retreating Slytherins. They just turned away trying to keep some of their dignities in tact.

"That was…somethin'," Blaise commented, earning seven smirks from his friends.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to my reviewers:

**InDyxx, Dizzy-Lizzy-Love, laurenmm80, DewDrop Sapphire, JediKngiht2, felton- luver101, Xx-Snowflake-xX, spychick989**

jenjen147: lol..you'll just have to read this chapter to find out!

**FeltonzGrl:** yes me too wen I read some fics...but that's the fun thing about writing fics!

**XxGuMmYbEaRxX:** lol..sorrys...)

**Rayah Papaya:** lol..about those piggybacks mistakes...that was relli completely hilarious wen guia told me...well I didn't kno that I wrote it that way...ttyl Queer Sister 3 D!

Please review!


	12. Halloween Dance

**Disclaimer:** HP...definitely not. Only the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Halloween Dance**

**

* * *

**

After the Hogsmeade Trip, murmurs were flying around the school about what had occurred between the Slytherin and Gryffindor girls. Both groups shot dirty looks at each other, but not a word was spoken.

Also, Hermione, Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender have been hanging out without the guys. They told the four boys that they have some 'girl stuff' to do and only God knows what. So the guys, for once, did their homework after classes were over and just played Quidditch since the girls aren't around. This went on for the rest of the week; the girls seemingly planning something. However, the guys didn't complain one bit.

* * *

On Friday night, they all chilled at the Heads' dorms and talked about the Halloween dance. They decided to go as a group instead of bringing partners.

* * *

Next Saturday morning was the big day for all fourth year students and above. It was the day of the Halloween dance that will be held at 8 p.m. till midnight. The girls chose to bring all their make-ups and clothes in Hermione's dorm since it was big enough for all of them. The guys, on the other hand, just walked around the castle and played Quidditch while complaining about why the girls are getting ready so damn early in the morning.

When the guys came back to the Heads; common room, exhausted from training, they heard loud indistinct music blaring from Hermione's room.

"Let's go check out what they're doing," said Draco. The rest agreed and followed him up the stairs. When they reached the door, Draco knocked, but received no answer.

"Hermione! Open the bloody door!" Harry yelled as he started rapping on the door violently. The door opened slightly, enough for them to see a sweaty Hermione just wearing tight skimpy shorts and a tank top that caused the guys to drool inconspicuously.

"Yes? May I help you?" Hermione beamed as she squeezed her face in the slightly ajar door.

"Why is it so loud in there?" Blaise asked, standing on his toes to get a peek inside.

"Oh erm-nothing just listening to some music. Now can you please leave and go get ready. The dance will be starting in 2 hours." Hermione quickly shut the door as she finished her sentence. The boys looked at one another and raised their eyebrows.

"Well I'm going; I need to take a shower." Harry descended the stairs followed by Ron.

"See you" they both waved at Draco.

"See you Draco," said Blaise, catching up at the two, leaving Draco who proceeded to his room.

Hermione listened against the closed door and waited until she heard Draco's door close. "Phew…that was close."

"We forgot to put the silence charm in the bedroom." Parvati informed. The three girls stared at Hermione while she sighed in relief. All of them had sweat dripping on their faces.

"Are they all gone?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah. You guys just keep practicing, I'm going to take shower now so I can get ready early."

"All right, I'm after you!" Lavender shrieked.

"Third," piped Ginny.

"Last," squeaked Parvati.

* * *

Around 7:30, the boys were already in the Heads' common room, talking and arguing about Quidditch teams while they waited for the girls to come downstairs.

"These girls are scaring me. They get ready so darn early and they're not even finished yet." Blaise said with a shudder.

"I bet you, they're up to something." Ron said suspiciously.

"Yeah, maybe—" Draco was cut short when the girls stood at the top of the stairs, dominant hands on hips, smirking at the guys. The four fellas' jaws dropped as they saw what the girls were wearing. Their outfits were similar to Janet Jackson's in the video All Nite (Don't Stop). A cropped top showing their navel and baggy olive khaki pants. However, they donned a jean jacket that reaches up to their waist. They also wore a baby phat nylon logo taxi hat; blue for Ginny and Hermione and red for Parvati and Lavender. Their hair was straight and silky with some glitters that sparkle gently.

"You like?" Parvati flirted. The boys gulped their dry mouths and just kept staring at them.

"You all are looking very fine yourselves," smirked Lavender.

"As always," muttered Ginny so only the rest of the girls could hear. Draco wore matching Kobe Bryant 8 Lakers shorts that reached up to his knees (with boxers almost showing); a Lakers Jersey with a Timberland shoes.

Harry wore army-colored cargo pants with a sleeveless black shirt that showed his slightly toned arms.

Ron donned simple baggy jeans with white long-sleeves for a top.

Blaise put on dark blue shorts went on right underneath his knees and a Sixers Iverson's jersey that was similar in cut with Draco's.

The girls started to descend the stairs and placed themselves behind the large couch. "Shall we go then?" Hermione asked. The guys nodded and let the girls move toward the portrait first. The guys checked them out, smirking, while they headed for the Great Hall. On their way, they mat so many wolf whistles, coming from the guys, while other girls turned away in disgust or jealousy. Other girls continued to stare…gaping at the four boys who looked so handsome.

_"Is that the Gryff-Slytherin gang?" _

"Bloody hell, look at those girls."

"And look at those boys."

The group just ignored these remarks and kept walking towards the Great Hall. Hermione interrupted before they reached for the handle of the enormous doors.

"Oh damn…I forgot something. I'll be right back." Before turning around, she met Ginny, Lavender and Parvati's gaze who gave her thumbs up. She winked back in return and left.

The rest entered the Great Hall, which was empty since it was only 7:40. The hall was completely decorated with not-so-scary Halloween decorations (mainly just there to show that it was a Halloween dance) and the four huge tables were nowhere in sight. Small tables with 8 chairs each are placed in corners of the dance floor for those who need some rest or so. The group took a table in the northeast corner and settled themselves there.

"Where'd Hermione go?" Ron asked as his arse reached the seat.

"No idea," lied Ginny who shrugged and the other girls did the same thing. The enormous Great Hall door suddenly opened and students began filling up tables, waiting for the dance to start.

About 7:55, Hermione came in the hall nd rushed over to were her friends were. She panted for a bit and settled herself to a seat next to Lavender.

"So?" Lavender asked in a whisper.

"It's all set," Hermione muttered excitedly.

"What's all set?" asked Blaise.

"Oh nothing," said the four girls quickly looking at the floor.

The boys raised their eyebrow as they all looked at each other before saying 'whatever.' All students who planned on coming to the dance were already settled in the hall and Dumbledore apparated out-of-nowhere on a tiny platform. He raised his hands in front of him and everyone hushed.

"Good evening students. I'm glad you all decided to attend this event. Unfortunately, all professors will not be able to chaperone this dance since we have an urgent meeting to discuss topics about the upcoming issues regarding funds for wizardry and witchcraft education. It seems that our dear Mr. Fudge has been spending quite a bit of time in Hawaii with his wife." The jolly headmaster winked, causing most to chuckle while others who have never heard of Hawaii showed a confused grin. "If you have any inquiries or are needing help, the Heads would be glad to help you. They will be in-charge of this dance and I hope that everything will go according tonight. Well! I must be boring you. I know you all want to get jiggy with it" The professor slightly shook his hips, causing some students to howl in laughter and others embarrassed on his behalf. He gave a soft chuckle and continued. "Before we start this dance, please let me introduce to you: DJ Blitz!" Dumbledore waved his hand and a small balcony appeared about 5 meters above the ground, up on the wall that the teacher's table used to stand against. In it was a dark-skinned man with braided hair around 20 years old. He had huge headphones that wrapped around his neck and all types of CDs and stereos surrounded him. The Great Hall's lights dimmed a little with the disco ball starting to rotate. The girls gasped at the DJ who was wearing a translucent sleeveless shirt with his six-pack quite visible. His muscular arms helped to manifest his sexy image.

"DJ Blitz is an old friend of mine from America. He agreed to entertain us Muggle songs and I'm very thankful that he traveled all the way here. He promised me to make this a fun night and I hope he will so," said Dumbledore as the students applauded in excitement. At this time, the light fully gave out and laser effects, different colored lights and lava lamps appeared.

"Wassup ya'll? I am DJ Blitz representin' the most tuff joint in America. I'm from L.A., as in Los Angeles, and was educated in Phyllis School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm glad that I finally visited the famous Hogwarts and I hope you're happy of me being here too. Enough of me chattin', let's get back to the real thing." Drawled DJ Blitz into a microphone around his head and played _'Let's Go'_ by Trick Daddy ft. Lil' John Twista with a different mix on the background. He stopped the record after 10 seconds. Loads of gasps and occasional shrieks from girls could be heard as they listened to his hot accent. "Before ya'll hit the dance floor, let me present the ladies of the night." Blitz lifted a piece of paper that laid on his scratching table to his face. "Please give it up for: Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Parvati Patil aaannnddd Lavender Brown!"

The four boys shot a perplexed glance at the four girls. The ladies just gave them a smirk and walked like models toward the center of the dance floor. They positioned themselves; all the four girls lined up (Hermione, Lavender, Ginny and Parvati order) facing the DJ, or where the staff table used to be. DJ Blitz whipped out a vinyl record from thin air and started to play _'One, Two Step'_ by Ciara Ft. Missy Elliott.

As the music started, Hermione and Ginny stepped up from the line, leaving Lavender and Parvati at the back.

_This Beat Is  
Automatic, supersonic, hypnotic, funky fresh  
Work my body, so melodic, this beat rolls right through my chest  
Everybody, ma and papi, came to party  
Grab somebody,work ya body, work ya body  
Let me see you 1,2 step_

Draco and the others widened as they saw the four girls performing erotic moves that the teachers would completely forbid, if they were there. They were totally making all the guys drool as they pull their steps. The girls executed specific moves on the downbeat and heat up the beat of the music with their booty shaking.

_Rock it, Don't Stop it  
Everybody get on the floor  
Crank the party up  
We about to get it on  
Let me see you 1,2 step  
I love it when you 1,2 step  
Everybody 1,2 step  
We about to get it on_

They jammed; they combined a step tap with three step twists and turns and foot swivels.

_This Beat Is  
Outrageous, so contagious, make you crave it  
jazze made it  
So retarded,top charteed, ever since the day I started  
Strut my stuff and yes I flaunt it  
Goodies make the boys jump on it  
No I can't control myself  
Now let me do my 1,2 step_

All girls got lower on the floor and started whirling their arses as they move up.

_Rock it, Don't Stop it  
Everybody get on the floor  
Crank the party up  
We about to get it on  
Let me see you 1,2 step  
I love it when you 1,2 step  
Everybody 1,2 step  
We about to get it on_

Hermione and Ginny pulled their selves down again, facing the floor, while their right hands on the their back. Parvati and Lavender followed and started shaking their arses and bending their knees as they do so.

_It don't matter to me, we can dance slow  
Whichever way the beat drops our bodies will flow  
So swing it over here Mr. DJ  
And we will, we will, Rock you _

Missy E.  
I shake it like Jello, make the boys say hello  
cause they know im rockin the beat  
i know you heard about a lot of MCees  
But they ain't got nothin on me  
Because Im 5 foot 2, i wanna dance with you  
And Im sophistcated fun, I eat fillet minon  
Im nice and young, Best believe im number one

The four ladies were completely out of their minds. They stuck their arse as they move up and put both hands on the bottom of their hips as they circled their curved bodies.

_Rock it, Don't Stop it  
Everybody get on the floor  
Crank the party up  
We about to get it on  
Let me see you 1,2 step  
I love it when you 1,2 step  
Everybody 1,2 step  
We about to get it on_

Finally, they straightened themselves holding their babyphat hats with their right hands, panting from dancing. Boys blew loud wolf whistles and some girls cheered for them, which were mostly Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. The four girls looked around and smiled as they started to approach the boys who looked extremely astonished.

"That was some sexy moves. Don't chu all think?" roared Blitz in excitement as the Hall erupted in cheers. "Aight…aigh…thank yeh ladies for those tuff moves you entertained us with. Now let's get the party starrrrteed!" He yelled as the song _'Lose My Breath'_ by Destiny's Child began. Of course, most of the students were completely aliens to the song and didn't know how to dance in it. Some pupils started to dance while the others watched in the sidelines. So Hermione thought of an idea. She glanced at Draco who gave her a nod. They both stood up and Hermione grabbed him by his arms and settled themselves in the middle of the dance floor.

Hermione placed herself against Draco as she began to twirl around her hips and bum, Draco doing the same thing. He placed both of his hands around Hermione's stomach as she place her left hand on his and her right hand holding the back of his neck as they started grinding.

The students jaw dropped as they saw every step and move they hit. Especially the Slytherin girls including Pansy whose eyes widened in anger.

"That's my Draco she's touching!" She hissed at her girlfriends. "Ugh! She is totally going to get it!"

"Those four-gitted girls will get it. Tonight," smirked Daphne as they huddled.

When all the students finally learned how to do it by watching, they pulled partners onto the dance floor and did the same thing. Lavender pulled Ron, who looked completely horrified of such movement. Ginny, Harry, Blaise and Parvati followed. The three boys looked at Draco for help who smiled.

"Just do your thing," he mouthed. Harry and Blaise seemed encouraged by this while Ron felt like crying. After about a few minutes, Draco and Hermione turned to look at their friends. They both quietly laughed at Ron's face that was turning deep red as he tried dancing with Lavender. Harry was kind of getting it now and Blaise was totally having fun. Hermione turned around and faced Draco, bubbling as she lowered her body against his and went up on it.

"Having fun, aren't you" Draco smirked as they resumed grinding with each other.

"Of course. Why, aren't you?" She lifted her face on Draco's shoulders.

"Of course I am," leered Draco and the music changed without stopping to another hip-hop music.

"I'm thirsty. I got the elves to place dozens of butterbeers on each tables." Hermione said.

"All right. I'll come with you." They separated, but still dancing to the beat. Draco placed both of his hands on Hermione's shoulders, excusing themselves to other people as they moved towards the tables. They sat down across from each other. The rest of the group emerged from the crowded dance floor. The girls sat down on one side of the table while the boys sat on the other. Hermione noticed some girls and boys sitting on other tables who were just bobbing their heads to the music.

"So girls, how was the boys?" Hermione whispered.

"Harry's starting to get how it goes. So I guess he's okay with it," said Ginny.

"Yeah, Blaise is bloody amazing. When he saw Draco's move, he learned so fast just like that." She snapped her middle and thumb fingers. "He was totally amazing!"

"Ron was cute to watch. I love it when he turns red. I just want to hug him every time I see him nervous. I told him to calm down though because no one is going to make fun of him since not everyone ever experienced something like this before." Lavender stated.

"Well, you know how Ron is," said Hermione as she took a sip of her butterbeer.

"I'm guessing you and Draco has done this before?" smirked Parvati.

"Duh…couldn't you tell?" Ginny added sardonically.

"Yes well how though?" Parvati wondered.

Hermione, once again, explained what happened on the train towards Hogwarts at the beginning of the school year. Parvati and Lavender giggled at this.

Parvati smiled. "He is very goo-."

"Ow!" interrupted Lavender as she started rubbing the back of her head. The other three also gave a tiny cry as they too rubbed the back of their heads.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ginny complained.

"That sodding hurts." Exclaimed Parvati.

Hermione looked behind her but saw nothing except darkness. Except the occasional circles of colored lights that revolved around the room.

"What do you reckon that was?" Ginny inquired.

"I don't know, but I'm having a feeling that something is going to go wrong." She continued to search by glaring at the walls but found nothing. When a slow jam song called 'You'll Just Never Know' by 702 came on, Hermione gasped. "Oh my gosh, I love this song...but wow it's pretty old."

Draco, hearing this, stood up and held his hand out to Hermione. She widened her eyes, "Would you care to dance with me?"

_I bet you never imagined,  
That one day you'd look around,  
And I just wouldn't be there.  
So I hear you're leaving,  
Please, don't go.  
I wanna make it right,  
'Cuz tomorrow is not promised,  
You'll never know what tomorrow holds.  
You'll just never know,  
Don't put it off till tomorrow today,  
Make it last always. _

Hermione was nervous and she didn't know why; she nodded, taking his hands as he led the way to the dance floor with some other couples. When they found an empty spot, Hermione shakily slid her arms around Draco's neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer until their eyes were mere inches apart.

_My pride, my destiny,  
I find a peace of mind when you're next to me.  
You changed my darkest hour with the gleam from your eye,  
Simply smiling down at me makes my life complete  
So what's the use in fussing, fighting,  
When if you ever leave me I would be so weak  
So baby please understand when I go to sleep at night  
I wanna know that everything is alright.  
You never know._

They stared at each other, listening to Blitz yell. "Come on gentlemen; lead the ladies to the dance floor!"

_You'll just never know,  
Don't put it off 'til tomorrow today,  
Make it last forever,  
Forever and always.  
You'll just never know,  
Don't put it off 'til tomorrow today,  
Make it last forever and ever,  
Forever, forever and always._

Hermione smiled as they rocked back and forth with a bit of twisting heir hips.

_And I'm making sure that every time you're around me,  
We are creating sweet brand-new memories.  
Can't let these silly changes aggravate the love in me,  
Just for a moment you can concentrate on me.  
Through slow dancing in parking lots,  
Through hugs and kisses in the restaurant.  
Oh baby you can't let the sun go down before you let me know,  
You're loving me,  
'Cuz you never know._

The two were completely mesmerized by each other's eyes and their lips got closer and closer. _Bloody hell, hurry up! I want to taste those lips._ Thought Draco. He shook his head slightly.

_Oh my gosh, I think I might just kiss him. Wait no, no! This is not right. We're not together. Back up now Hermione!_ They were an inch apart. Hermione quickly turned her face and leaned against his chest as if that was what she was going to do in the first place.

_God damnit Hermione!_ Thought Draco angrily.

_Ugh…what is with me? _Hermione was having an on-going battle inside her brain. She shook her head, trying to remove the bickering thoughts in her head.

_You'll just never know,  
Don't put it off 'til tomorrow today,  
Make it last forever,  
Forever and always.  
You'll just never know,  
Don't put it off 'til tomorrow today,  
Make it last forever and ever,  
Forever, forever and always._

Hermione laughed as she looked over his shoulder when she lifted her head from his chest.

"What's so funny?" asked Draco.

"Parkinson. She looks like she's going to explode in a minute," smirked Hermione. Pansy continued to glare and stare at the two.

"Well I hope so. I'm tired of her fretting on me," said Draco as he looks at Pansy and gave her a smirk. She quickly turned away,

_I can't imagine one day without you,  
whatever you do.  
Nothing else really matters to me,  
I'm gonna keep loving you every minute. _

You'll just never know,  
Don't put it off 'til tomorrow today,  
Make it last forever,  
Forever and always.  
You'll just never know,  
Don't put it off 'til tomorrow today,  
Make it last forever and ever,  
Forever, forever and always...

When the song ended they separated themselves their eyes meeting each other's again. They slowly moved closer once more and Hermione abruptly backed away, "Let's go. I need a drink." Draco nodded, feeling a little disappointed.

_God damnit Hermione! If you do that one more time, I swear I'll grab you to my bed. _Thought Draco. He knew that wouldn't be right, but he just felt irritated and tired. He wanted Hermione so bad, his feelings were getting stronger and he felt his heart was going to explode if he didn't tell her. However, he didn't have the guts to do it.

Neither did Hermione.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to my reviewers:

**Nicole-HP-fan, buterfly-033**

spychick989: yeah I agree with you about Ron and Hermione...I relli just wanted to them to stay friends nothing else...anyway thnx again!

**Guia-camille:** lol...you really are confused about the chapters

**Sleepii-lil-sakura:** lol..i'm sorrys..i guess I didn't know that...anyway I don't know the german's accent so yeah...and thanks for correcting it!)

**Rayah Papaya:** lolz..sorrys queer sis 3...im just not obsessed with R/Hrm anymore..i mean I could tell that they'd be together for the upcoming bookz.. Ahahhaha...about your 'MackRonalds'...that is tight..i like it...sounds so familiar...lol..anyway about the fight...I wanted it to be that way anyway since they're all grown up and know how to stand up for themselves...and anyway something's going to happen between Hermione and the Slytherins later on, but I'm not saying anything. And about Ron...well yeah I feel bad for Ron...but its just not right for me with the Ron and Hermione thing so I just let them stay together as friends. And lol...I'm alrght with wat chur sayin! Do not worry!

Please review!


	13. Revenge and Plans

**Disclaimer:** HP...definitely not. Only the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Revenge and Plans**

**

* * *

**

A month after the Halloween dance, Hermione and the girls still received a lot of winks and amorous advances from guys. On the other hand, most Slytherin girls and also from other houses shot cold and malevolent glares where they walk. However, the four did not pay attention to these remarks and proceeded with their own lives.

The students were starting to get loads of homework since Christmas was approaching fast. It was the first week of December and snow had been falling all night, freezing and covering the vast lake and grounds like a winter wonderland. During dinner, Hermione stood up after finishing her roasted chicken and baked vegetables.

"I have to go to the library. I need to research for quotes and footnotes for my Transfiguration essay." She shouldered her knapsack and pulled a stack of notebooks close to her chest.

"But you just been there an hour ago," complained Ron.

"Why? You want to come with me?" Hermione teased raising an eyebrow at Ron. He went back to finishing his plate, remembering the incident earlier. He touched a sleeping book, waking it up, that almost mauled him to pieces. If it weren't for Madam Pince, he would've been in a body cast at the Hospital Wing. The whole library erupted in laughter after watching the helpless Ron get chewed by a flapping book. He didn't find the Charms booklet he was looking for, but he did get a whole bag of it from Lavender.

Hermione gave a hearty chuckle. "I'll see you guys later." She walked towards the enormous doors and met Draco's eyes. A smile formed on her face, which was happily returned. Blaise, who was sitting beside Draco, followed his gaze and saw Hermione staring right back. He nodded at her and she did the same. After that, she was gone.

Five minutes later, Draco decided to go see Hermione. He left the Great Hall and headed for the Heads' common room thinking that she was there. Before he was about to utter the password, he heard someone call his name from behind. He turned around and saw Hermione running towards him.

"Draki—I mean Draco! Wait up!" She yelled. She stopped a few feet from him to fix her robes and hair. Her knapsack and notebooks were nowhere in sight which puzzled him. The sight of her, however, caused his mind to wander somewhere else. He gave a tiny smirk.

"Where'd you come from?" He asked. She seemed startled by the question and her eyes began to move around.

"Erm—"

"Where?" He asked again.

"The—the... library." She drawled. He threw a confused look.

"Are you all right?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Her face suddenly turned cheery after a nervous one.

"Ok..." He turned back around, facing the portrait. He muttered the password quietly and the frame swung open.

"Dammit," she cursed.

"What was that?" He asked while stepping into the room. She smiled angelically and replied.

"Oh nothing." Once she stepped inside, her face glowed in astonishment.

"What's wrong?" His face scrunched up at the expression on her face.

"Nothing…nothing." She rushed over to the couch and observed the common room with amazement in her eyes. Draco noticed this and he was befuddled by why she was acting like she's never been in the Heads' common room before.

"Hermione, are you sure you're all right?" He sat down beside her, watching her with concern.

"Oh yes of course I'm fine." Her eyes were pulled away from the walls and onto him. She started to fiddle with his ear, which caused him to be even more confounded.

"What? It's not like I've never done this before," she squeaked.

"Actually, you haven't." She looked a little thrown off but continued to play with his left ear. Then, she took her right hand and started running it up and down his chest.

"Right…" She leaned closer to him and said, "I know you want it, Draco."

She suddenly pushed him on his back and crawled on top of him. She began kissing him, which stunned Draco to the fullest. He didn't know what to do, or what was even going on at the time, but he liked it.

* * *

"No…no…no…there you are!" Hermione said with glee, finally finding the book she needed. She check out what she needed and carried on towards the Heads' common room.

When she stepped into the common room, she gasped. Hermione saw another form of _herself_ snogging with Draco on the large couch.

"Blimey! What the hell is going on in here?" She exclaimed. Her other form and Draco were bolted out of their smooching session after hearing her shout. He, himself was stupefied. He looked back and forth between the two Hermione's who were glaring at each other. After a few seconds, the Hermione who was just snogging with Draco transformed to none other than, Pansy Parkinson.

"What the…?" He muttered. He abruptly wiped his lips with his sleeves and buttoned his open shirt. Pansy stared at the two, looking smug as ever. She gave a loud laugh, crossed her arms and then pouted.

"Aww…I was just having a great time with my Drakie. But no, the mudblood had to come barging in and ruin the best moment." Draco was still dumbfounded; he couldn't emit a single word, let alone a sound.

"Get the hell out of here before I report you to the headmaster." Hermione yelled outrageously.

"Oh I'm sooo scared." Mocked Pansy, cowering like a lost girl. However, Draco was starting to come back to reality. He shook his head vigorously and glowered at Pansy.

"Just get your pug-face out of our common room." He ordered icily.

"If you say so Drakie." She gave him a blow-kiss and winked at him with a little wave. He turned away in disgust and began spitting out saliva. Halfway towards the portrait where Hermione stood in front of, Pansy turned around.

"I'd just like to say it was actually fun transforming to Granger's filthy body." She looked at Hermione with all grossness. "But... admit it Draco, you did have a great time with me tonight." She sneered at him and flashed one of her lascivious smiles.

"Just get the hell out." Hermione grumbled.

"Shut up mudblood." She said through gritted teeth as she turned back around. She continued her walk towards the portrait and violently brushed against Hermione's shoulder, causing her to wince a bit. Before Pansy was well through the portrait, Draco called at her.

"Hey Parkinson... seventy-five points from Slytherin." He beamed at her. Pansy, however, did not look very happy with it. For the first time in years, Slytherin were the lowest in House points. She stuck out her tongue at the two and strutted herself out the portrait hole.

Hermione moved towards her chair, rubbing her shoulders. Draco approached her side and asked, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She forced a feeble smile. He sat down on the floor beside her chair and stared at the flickering light in the fireplace.

"I can't believe she'd do that. Well, yeah…she's Parkinson but... how would she be even able to be…you?" He pondered on this as hard as he could.

"Polyjuice Potion," she suggested.

"Polyjuice Potion? But we haven't learned that potion this year." He said incredulously.

"I know, but it's included in the curriculum, so maybe before school ends."

"Why would you mention the Polyjuice Potion anyway?" He looked up at her, waiting for an answer.

"Uhh... past experiences," she muttered, thinking of whether she should tell him or not.

"Huh?" said Draco giving her a questioning look.

"Um…me, Harry and Ron used the Polyjuice Potion during our second year." She feinted a squint, hoping that he'll live the subject and let her rest.

"For what?" he pushed.

"Long story, really." She took off her knapsack and placed it on and end table together with the stack of transfiguration notes and books.

"I have all night. Unless, you want to go to bed." Hermione watched Draco's expression fall into a puppy-like state. She gave hearty chortle.

"Alright, fine." As she said this, he grinned widely making her smile. "You still remember the chamber of secrets event during our second year, right?"

"Yeah... and?" He shrugged.

"Yeah well, we tricked Crabbe and Goyle by eating two small muffins containing a sleeping draught so that Harry and Ron could pluck hairs for the Polyjuice potion. We needed to do this so that we thought that YOU were the heir of Slytherin. We had to make sure to be prepared. But soon, we found out that you had no idea yourself to who it was so the transformation and brewing the potion for a month was of no use."

Draco bursted out in laughter and she laughed joyfully with him. "Now I remember. Crabbe and Goyle were acting so odd one day."

"Yes. Well, now you know why." The two of them conversed some more until they fell asleep unknowingly. Draco, fast asleep on the hearthrug while Hermione laid on the couch.

* * *

The next Saturday morning, Hermione woke up at 10:45. When she was able to open her eyes fully, she turned to her left side and watched Draco sleeping peacefully on the floor. She smiled at this scene. She stretched her neck so that her face was closer to him more than ever. She could probably kiss him right now: _No…that wouldn't be right..._ She just kept on smiling while she studied his flawless face carefully. He suddenly groaned and muttered _'Oh god…don't stop,' _with his eyes still shut. Hermione giggled quietly and thought of an idea.

"Oh Drakie…don't stop…oh please harder!" She moaned sounding more like Pansy. She emitted a tiny snort from a suppressed laughter.

Draco opened his eyes in horror and quickly sat up, hitting his forehead with Hermione's.

"Ow!" She screamed, her head resting back down on the couch. He rubbed his forehead and propped himself up with his elbows. He turned his head to see her. "Oh shit. Are you okay? I didn't know you were there."

"I'm—I'm fine." She continued to rub her forehead but still suppressing an oncoming laughter.

"I'm really sorry. I had a dream with—" He stopped immediately, realizing what he was just about to reveal.

"With who?"

"Erm—with this girl, I-I...I don't know her name nor did I see her face. Then I heard Parkinson's voice in my dream and I woke up." His face was scrunched up at the name making Hermione unable to control her laughter. She bursted into a guffaw, tears almost streaming down her cheeks.

"What's so funny?" He asked. She didn't stop laughing; she held her belly like it was going to burst. Suddenly, enlightenment swept across his face and his eyes widened to the fullest. "It was you! That was your voice not Parkinson's!" She tried to sit-up despite her non-stop laughter. She rubbed the tears away from her eyes.

"You…should've...seen... your face!" She said in-between chuckles.

"Oh you're so going to get it, Hermione. I'm warning you." He pointed a finger at her with a serious face. She strained herself to stop her laughter, but broke out in another guffaw in a matter of seconds.

"All right, that's it!" He sat on the edge of the couch and began tickling her on the waist. Hermione laughed even more and was starting to wheeze for oxygen.

"Draco... Please…please…please…" She gagged. She tried to get away from him but only rolled onto the floor, Draco still tickling her to death. He moved by her side on the hearthrug and never left her waist with his fingers. "Stoppppp!" She heaved once more.

"You deserve it." He started to move his hands on her neck, tickling her there, which caused her head to turn side-to-side. Tears completely rolled down her cheeks. After about three minutes, the portrait opened. Ginny, Lavender and Parvati barged in with their arms crossed and their faces malevolent. They raised their eyebrows at the sight of the two on the ground, but still kept their malignant expression. The two noticed this and rapidly fixed their selves and stood up. They stepped closer towards the three but they already started to move towards the couch. The two looked at each other, puzzled, and moved to their own chairs.

"What's wrong?" Hermione uttered.

"What's wrong? What's wrong! Oh bloody hell…Parvati tells them the bloody story." Ginny yelled, each word getting louder than the previous one.

"Last night, when Hermione left to go to the library, the idiot Blaise, Harry and Ron said that they'll be at the Quidditch pitch for an hour of training. We didn't want to stay in the stands and watch them in the freezing weather so we visited them much later. And when we spotted them on the fields, we saw them snogging with the sodding Slytherin whores"

"Who happened to be Bullstrode, Greengrass and Perkes." Lavender interrupted.

"I don't think they meant to snog those whores—"

"What are you doing in their side Hermione? We saw them, with our own eyes! When they heard us they got all confused and quickly pushed those sluts away. We didn't wait for a bloody explanation, but they had the time. We slapped them across the face and left them without a word." Lavender protested angrily.

"Just listen, ok? This situation also happened to Draco. Except I caught something else."

"Go on." Ginny said, feeling rather interested.

"Okay, when I entered the common room, I saw _me_." The girls looked dubious. "I know it sounds stupid and so unreal, but it's true. I saw an imitation of me snogging with Draco on that couch. But after they both saw me, the ersatz me transformed into Pansy Parkinson. Do you guys get what I'm saying?" She looked back and forth amongst the three girls, hoping that they would believe her story and that they have some idea of what she's trying to tell them.

"Wait, so you're saying that those whores might've turned themselves into us?" Said Parvati, still skeptical of the whole gist.

"Yes."

"But how?" Parvati asked. Suddenly, Ginny jumped up and with her index finger pointing towards the ceiling.

"The Polyjuice potion!" She shrieked. Draco and Hermione nodded while Lavender and Parvati looked even more confused.

"The Poly-what?" Lavender attempted to repeat, fuddled.

"The Polyjuice Potion" Ginny restated. "I remember Harry telling me about this, you can transform into another being with a strand of hair or something like that."

"But wait a minute, we're not allowed to use it till we're out of school year and plus, we haven't even learned it yet." Parvati mentioned.

"We don't know how they learned it… probably from advanced-classes to suck-up to Snape. And by being teacher's pets, they were able to posse's ingredients from him." Hermione informed.

"I feel so bad now. We shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. They're not stupid to go on snogging with those sluts. Oh Merlin..." Lavender confessed.

In no time, the guys barged inside the room and rushed towards the couch where the girls are. They kneeled in front of them and started to plead for forgiveness. Hermione and Draco stifled oncoming laughter's from looking at the boys' faces.

"Please…please…forgive us!"

"We swear we thought that was you guys!"

The girls still crossing their arms with frown on their faces, but after a few seconds, they smirked.

"Don't ask forgiveness! We should be asking for yours, we jumped onto conclusions. Of course you guys aren't THAT dumb to go on smooching with those sluts. Hermione and Draco educated us about what really happened." Parvati stated.

"Oh... then I guess we're even." Ron muttered.

"Do you guys mind telling us the real story then and why I was snogging with a Slytherin for minutes" Harry wiped his mouth with the back of his hand after he finished saying the sentence.

Lavender took a deep breath and began the story. "Those whores, who swore for vengeance, plucked some of our hairs from the Halloween dance and used it to transform into us by the"

"Polyjuice Potion." Harry interrupted. He then received a glower from her for cutting into her story.

"As I was saying, the same incident happened to Hermione and Draco. But she came in earlier and saw a form of herself kissing Draco that later turned to Pansy which brings us to the idea that they used" she eyed Harry once more"Polyjuice Potion." Harry gulped after she finished her sentence.

"Remember at the Halloween dance? Something pulled our hair from behind us?" asked Parvati.

"Well, another mystery solved." Blaise teased who received a gentle slap on the lap from Parvati. The three couples were sitting on the couch beside their partners. Ginny and Parvati gave their boyfriends a kiss while Lavender and Ron just sat like kissed once on the lips.

The other two couples continued snogging until the girls pulled back from them. The guys, hungry for more, moved closer to them but the girls pushed them away.

"Hey, listen up." Blaise piped after getting pushed away by Parvati playfully. They all looked at him intently. Parvati stood up and sat on his lap who Blaise gladly cradled.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"It's about... Oi! Draco! Over here, not at Hermione!" Blaise snapped his fingers to get Draco's attention. He appeared to be jolted out of a dream-like state and turned his eyes on Blaise. Hermione blushed a little while Draco ran his hand through his hair.

"I was listening mate, go on." Draco defended himself. He took a glimpse of Hermione and smiled.

"Right..." Blaise added sarcastically. "I just wanted to ask all of you something."

"Just bloody go on," said Harry impatiently.

"All right, all right. Keep your pants on, mate. Anyway, I was wondering whether all of you are moving out of your parents home when you finish school?"

"Well, my parents told me it's my decision since I'll be of age by then." Parvati answered.

"All right, Ginny?" Blaise pointed.

"Well, I still have another year at Hogwarts, don't I?"

"Oh Merlin, that's right. Well then, Lavender?"

"My parents are okay with me and Parvati being roommates if I decided to move out of my house."

"Harry?"

"I'm going to move out of course. I'm staying at my Godfather's castle. You know, Sirius."

"Sirius Black? He's your godfather?" Parvati screeched. They decided to postpone that subject for later and continue on with the present topic.

"Hermione?" Blaise commenced.

"Moving out," she said swiftly.

"Ron?"

"Umm…I'm staying at the Burrow. I got to find a job before I move out." He said shyly.

"Don't need to be embarrassed mate." Blaise encouraged. "Anyway, since Dumbledore gave me and Draco suggestions whether to stay together at one of our manors, maybe we could all live in one together."

"So you're saying that we all move into one of the two houses?" Lavender questioned.

"Yes. But I think we should be staying at Draco's since he has more than five bedrooms and his manor is twice bigger than mine" Blaise informed.

"We're in!" The girls squeaked.

"Me too," said Harry.

"I'd have to ask my parents," whispered Ron.

"Sure mate." Draco whispered back.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe we're all living at the same house!" Shrieked Parvati as she hugged Blaise.

"Awww…I wish I was graduating this year." Ginny stated sadly.

"Don't worry Gin. You'll be visiting us for the holidays." Harry consoled. With this, he received a peck on the cheek from his girlfriend.

Hermione was really happy and couldn't wait to tell her parents. Of course her parents would agree at every decision she makes but something else was bothering her since last night. She needed to talk to Draco.

She approached him as the others laughed at some silly joke Blaise mentioned. "May I talk to you upstairs in the bedroom?" He nodded and stood up following her towards the stairs.

"Where are you two going?" Blaise shouted.

"None of your business Blaise." Draco smirked.

"Well you better put the silencing charm on your dorms so we wouldn't have to hear all the 'pleasure.'" Harry teased. The whole group laughed except Hermione who rolled her eyes.

"Harry!" Hermione snapped.

"Just go. We'll wait until you two are finish with your 'thing.'" Parvati taunted.

As soon as they went inside Hermione's dorm, she sat on the edge of the bed close to the headboard and Draco beside her.

"So what did you want?"

"About last night," she began. He raised his eyebrows in a 'what?' expression. She continued"Why did you kiss me"

"I didn't." He replied with a confused look.

"I know, I meant... let me rephrase that. Why did you kiss the other me?"

"Oh… well it was your other self who kissed me first, who was really Pansy."

"But you didn't know it was Pansy, you thought it was the real ME the whole time. Why did you continue to kiss me? Why didn't you stop me? I mean my other self." She was starting to get butterflies in her stomach. Nervous and scared at the same time.

_Oh shit…I'm trapped. Should I tell her now? _He thought. He too was having butterflies in his stomach except they seem to be fire-breathing ones.

_Yes, you idiot!_ Exclaimed a voice from the back of his mind.

"Draco? Draco?" She waved her hands in front of his eyes as he stared into space. He came back to reality with a blink and looked at the floor.

"Oh ummm, that..." He ran his right hand through his air, unable to answer her questions. "Erm—I didn't want to upset you so I kept on kissing you…" He lied. He also stumbled while saying it making Hermione dubious.

"Are you sure?"

"Er—no." He answered quickly.

"No?"

"Yes."

"Yes? I thought you said no?" She was extremely befuddled by the game he was playing.

"Oh dammit. I'll tell you why." He said, evading her eyes by staring down at the bed sheet.

"Ok... Why" She was getting rather impatient.

"I—I…I don't know." _You stupid dimwit! I told you to tell her! _Boomed the voice in Draco's head.

_All right! I will, just... shut the hell up!_

She was completely fed up that he will ever tell her. She decided that it wasn't an important subject anyway. "Let's just go. I was just curious with the whole thing. It doesn't really matter." She stood up and walked towards the door.

"Wait!" Draco yelled, twisting her around by grabbing her left arm.

"Yeah?"

He took a deep breath, gathering himself in the process. "I have feelings for you." He was looking right down at the floor, which helped, calm his nervousness. Because of that also, he was able to say it without stuttering. He bravely lifted his head to look deep into her eyes. Somehow, it didn't seemed surprise nor happy by the revelation. It was emotionless. He stepped close to her and lifted her chin with his right hand. She didn't stop him nor backed away. And he slowly leaned down for a kiss on the lips...

_BANG! _When their lips were an inch apart, Ginny slammed the door open and stood at the door looking at the two of them. Ginny smirked at the two with her arms crossed.

_Just the right time, Ginny…just the right time…_ thought Draco and Hermione angrily.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to my reviewers:

**sailor101, gryffxchick, Oreopet, AclownNeverDies, Nicole-HP-fan, laurenmm80, mdemanatee**

**Inuyashaluva245:** hey...I don't need to e-mail you unless you had me on your author alert)..which I'll check later...lol

**Rayah Papaya:** ahahahhahah...lol...thanks Ray! I really love your reviews..so hilarious...

**squeak-the-soprano:** lol...excited, are we now? Lol

**spychick989:** don't worry they will...lol..i agree with you about Pansy

**CassQueer1:** queer 1! Lol...finally you reviewed it...I've been waiting for ages! Lmao...im joking, but anyway you didn't really have to sign up because I let others who aren't members of review my story..but I guess it's too late now is it? Of course it's well written...guia and rayah edits it! Okay okay...fine fine...I'm a DIRTY girl..(not!) lol...thanks Cassy!

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03:** I see your filipina too? Wow the first time I've met someone who is also pinay from ...well actually I have 4 of my friends in here on who are filipina's also but anyway wanna know what pansy and the others planned? Well you better read this chappie! thnks for the review!

**InDyxx:** lol..yeah that chap was hot...but I don't think this one is...lol sorrys!

**jenjen147:** lol...it's gonna take time...you'll see!

**DewDrop Sapphire:** yeah...kinda dislike that fact...but it's our siblings...we have to be there with them right? Thnx for the review again!

**Gretchennnn:** aw...hey gretch! Yup das right..ive been writing stories for summer...not all year! Lol..i juss started last month...anywhoz...thnx for leaving a review! Miss yah!

**guia-camille:** thnx guia! And I dunt kno if I e-mailed you my reply from chp 13 but anyway you were talking about ron..but I took out some stuff that considered Ron..i mean im sorry but I juss dunt feel like dealing with Ron/Hermione on my fic...and anyway him and Lavender are on so yeah I think it'll stay that way...so you'll c that I've change Ron to Ginny at the end

Please review!


	14. Christmas Plans

**Disclaimer:** HP...Definitely not. Only the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Christmas Plans**

**

* * *

**

"Is there something you want, _Ginny_?" Hermione said in an irritated tone. She pointed towards Draco with her eyes.

"Sorry but, we don't know if you guys are walking with us towards the Great Hall for lunch?"

Hermione and Draco looked at each other, still retaining their posture before they were interrupted. He looked back at Ginny. "So you just came up here to ask us if we're coming for lunch" he hissed.

"Umm…yeah. We're coming back here though because we want to talk about Christmas plans."

"All right, we'll be there soon." Hermione took her left hand and made a 'shooing' action with it.

"All right, all right, just relax." She left the room with the door slightly ajar.

Hermione turned her face back to Draco's. "So…where were we?" she asked smiling.

"I think we left off here…" He pulled her waist even closer to his body and kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled. "So…will you be mine?" Hermione didn't give any reaction to this but kept on smiling. She tiptoed and kissed Draco, which lasted for about a minute. She pulled herself back and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"I take that as a…yes?" he asked and stated hopefully.

"Why did I kiss you if I wasn't going to say yes" He grinned from ear to ear. "Shall we?" She took his hands into hers and walked out of the room.

When they approached the others, still holding hands, they were shocked to see the two together, looking more of a couple than friends. Hermione was blushing furiously while Draco beamed at them.

"Oh, FINALLY!" Blaise shouted.

"Congrats, you two," Ginny started and the others said the same.

"Just take good care of her, mate. Me and Harry will trust you with her." Ron uttered, smiling at the both of them.

"Don't worry, mates," Draco replied. There was a bit of a pause.

"Well, shall we go? I'm starving!" Ron piped. He rubbed his belly and the others laughed. The group left the common room in Ron's lead. The four pairs headed for lunch with all guys' arms wrapped around their girlfriends' shoulders while the girls' arms are around their boyfriends' waist.

Loads of students gasped at the new lovebirds, Draco and Hermione. Pansy and her girls witnessed this and approached them menacingly.

"Would you mind explaining this to me, Draco?" Pansy shot a death glare at Hermione who gladly returned it back.

"No need for explanation, Parkinson. Are you just extremely blind that you can't see how I'm completely happy with her?" Draco inquired icily.

"I don't think you remember, but you still have a relationship with me?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione squeaked in a confused tone.

"We have no relationship, Parkinson." Draco's voice was getting colder and hostile by the minute.

"Whatever you say, my love." She took her right index finger and used it to skim down Draco's face. Hermione quickly slapped her hand making her flinch.

"Don't you dare touch me with your filthy hands, Mudblood."

"You really don't have a life, do you, Parkinson? Always minding people's lives. You know what, maybe it's better if you just—" _SMACK!_ Before Hermione could finish her sentence, Pansy slapped her hard across the face.

"Oh, you bitch!" Parvati, Lavender and Ginny screamed.

Before Hermione could fight back, Parvati had grabbed Pansy's hair, pushing her against the wall as well.

"Don't you ever fucking touch her again you fucking pug-faced whore. If you ever, ever tried to put a finger on her or any of my friends once more I _swear_ you'll have no fucking face to show off to your manwhores, do you understand me?" Parvati cried out with all hatred. She noticed Pansy beginning to hyperventilate. Parvati became irritated of it and threatened to choke her by wrapping her hands around her neck. Pansy began to spit saliva at her, which made Parvati's grip to tighten.

"You…you...bi—itch…fucking le—let mee go." Pansy waved her hands like mad. She tried to pry off Parvati's grasp but she as just too strong.

"I said, do you understand me?" Parvati repeated icily.

"Fuck no…" Parvati tightened her grip even more on Pansy's neck. "Yess…bitch."

"Patil" Professor McGonagall roared. Parvati turned her head but still clutching Pansy's neck. "Please relieve Ms. Parkinson of your grip" Parvati did as what she was told. The sudden ease on Pansy's neck caused her to shriek. She lost her balance and bumped her arse hard on the ground. She tried to catch her breath while she held her belly and neck.

"You deserve that, whore," Ginny told her pointedly.

"Ms. Weasley! You know best than to utter that profanity. Your mother would not be proud of this" the professor reprimanded. "Would anyone care to enlighten me of this whole shenanigan" Lavender stepped up.

"It was Pansy's fault ma'am. She called Hermione a Mudblood and slapped her across the face. Parvati was just trying to defend Hermione."

"Defend? Her intention seems more like executing Ms. Parkinson. This is NOT a bravely act for a Gryffindor. It's a coward's thing to do." Professor McGonagall turned to Pansy who was still sitting on the ground, looking so vulnerable and victimized. "Don't you dare to think I've left you off the hook Ms. Parkinson, Hogwarts is a highly respected and dignified school free from judgment of one's background. Now, if you are the cause of this prejudice then I'd be highly forced to expel you, right here and now." Pansy looked up at her, horrified. She stood up and stared at Hermione, knowing the only right thing to do.

"Sorry, Gran—Hermione, for calling you… by _that_ name." It was more sarcastic of her than apologetic.

"For punishments, a week's worth of detentions with Mr. Filch would do the trick for our dear Ms. Patil. Three days for Ms. Ginny's foul mouth. And a week and a half for Ms. Parkinson with dear Professor Flitwick. Parents' notifications will be sent out. I'll be in touch." The professor walked away in a hurry, probably for more essay evaluations before lunch.

"Are you ok" Draco asked, pulling Hermione into his arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure you don't want to go to the Hospital wing?" Draco asked again, concerned.

"It looks really bad," Blaise commented. There was a faint hand mark on Hermione's right cheek that was starting to turn a pale shade of blue.

"I'll be fine. Thanks, Parvati. You shouldn't have done that though, look where it landed you." Hermione gave her a feeble smile.

"No one can do that to my friends; none of us deserve it, especially you of most people. It actually felt good doing that," Parvati responded.

"Yeah, that was pretty hot. I'm turned on right now" Blaise stated. Parvati playfully slapped him on the arm. Blaise made a cat-purring sound, which made everyone laugh.

"All right, then let's go," Draco said. All of them started moving towards the Great Hall with the other spectators. They left Pansy sitting back down on the floor with her girlfriends trying to console her. Hermione looked back and shouted.

"You watch your fucking mouth next time, Parkinson." They all turned back around before they could see any reaction from her.

* * *

At lunch, Hermione and Draco kept on throwing glances and smiles across the tables, completely forgetting about their food. The others noticed this and rolled their eyes.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. We know that you guys can't keep your eyes' off of each other, but do you mind? We're trying to eat here," Harry complained, but received no answer from Hermione. She just kept staring and smiling at Draco like no one else was around.

After lunch, all of them headed to the Heads' quarters again and started planning their Christmas holiday, which will be in three weeks.

The girls settled down on the hearthrug while the boys started the fire to keep themselves warm. Once the guys were finished, they placed themselves beside their girlfriends. Hermione fitted herself between Draco's legs and snuggled up to him. Harry and Ginny had the same position. Ron's arms hugged Lavender who was quietly resting on his chest. Parvati and Blaise, on the other hand, were snogging on the couch like there's no tomorrow. They were so rough in making-out that the couch began to shake. Moans and groans escaped behind their kisses and licks.

"Shut the hell up!" Draco boomed.

"Goodness…get a room," Ginny suggested.

Hearing this, Hermione piped"Not upstairs though" Blaise and Parvati stopped from their snogging-session and sat behavedly on the couch.

"Thank you!" Ginny exclaimed. "Back to the plan: Mum asked me and Ron if Harry and Hermione could come to the Burrow for Christmas."

"Yeah, sure," Harry uttered and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I'm bringing Blaise with me home." Parvati squealed as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips causing the others to roll their eyes.

"Well, I guess I'm going home then." Lavender shrugged.

"On no you won't. You're coming home with _me_." Ron pulled her closer to his body, making her giggle uncontrollably.

"Awww…you guys are so cute. I can't wait till Mum hears about this. Ronniekins is growing up!" Ginny squeaked making Ron blush deeply in red.

"Oh shut up, Ginny," Ron snapped driving the others into laughter. Everyone suddenly noticed Draco.

"How about you?" she whispered.

"Well, it seems that I'm staying at school. No other choices, right?" Hermione felt extreme sympathy.

"I'll stay here with you."

"No, no. You're going to the Burrow and that's final."

"Mate, maybe you can come with us," Ron said, trying to cheer up the melancholy mood.

"But aren't there too much people already?" Draco questioned.

"Don't worry, my mum likes loads of people coming over at Christmas. It's her favorite holiday you know?" Ginny smiled.

"And besides, after helping us out in the war, you definitely deserve all the warmth and welcoming of our home." Ron averred.

"Really?" Draco said in a shocked tone.

"Of course, mate."

"So, come, please?" Hermione pleaded.

"All right then." Hermione gave him a tight bear hug, which he accepted joyfully.

"I guess were all off to Hogsmeade next Saturday then," Lavender stated and all of them nodded. The others didn't notice but Blaise and Parvati were all over each other once more. Blaise was on top of Parvati, kissing her hungrily.

"Oh God," sighed Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"You guys have the whole bloody Christmas time!" Ron exclaimed. Blaise and Parvati separated themselves, again.

"That is if my parents will allow us to sleep with each other."

"Oh just stop. I don't want to have visions in my head!" Lavender yelled in a grossed out manner.

* * *

So the Saturday they're all waiting for each other to arrive and it was soon time to go shopping for Christmas. But before Draco and Hermione were about to meet up with the others, she had to ask Draco something first.

"Okay, I don't really know what Blaise wants for Christmas. So could you give me any ideas what to give him?"

"Well, since the Halloween dance, he's been planning to make his own lyrics...and I think he had started to beat box. So maybe you should give him something from the Muggle-world. You know, those tape-recorder stuff so he could listen to himself."

"Yeah thanks, Draco. I'll also buy him some blank tapes so he doesn't have to bother buying some on his own."

"All right. Let's go, we're late."

They joined the others who were waiting in the entrance hall and headed off to Hogsmeade. The girls and guys parted on their own ways and soon were reunited with bags of gifts for each other. They came back to the Heads' dorm and settled their selves in front of the warm lighted fireplace.

* * *

When they reached Kings Cross, they headed for the parking lot where the twins would be. Ron's parents decided to stay home and prepare for their arrival. A ratty old car with no other automobiles beside it stood waiting for them. Blaise and Parvati had left earlier. George and Fred (who was in the driver's seat) popped out of the windows and waved them over. Outside, it was completely rusty and looks like it would fall apart at any second. Inside, it was magically enlarged with a red interior and great sound system. Everyone (beside the twins) fit in the back perfectly. They pulled out of their parking space and headed for the Burrows with the twins singing 'the Never-ending song' in, for once, perfect tune.

When Ron opened the Burrow kitchen door, all Draco could think about was how mean he was for poking fun at how poor they were. _Sure, they are poor, but they have a family who stands united_. He thought.

Then, an idea of how he can pay them for what he did swept across his mind. He was jolted out of it when he heard a gasp. Mrs. Weasley had just entered the kitchen, but instead of hugging her children, she stared horrifyingly at the unexpected visitor.

"MALFOY!"

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Thanks to my reviewers:

**Kelly,Vidagami041286, spychick989, bananaspliters, jenjen147, Cowgirl4u2009, aiko-san07**

**Guia-camille:** lol..i know! So happy! Well ginny didn't relli barged in there for an important thing...well you should know coz I sent it to you

**falling-leaves3:** yeah I agree about d/g, but if u read some fics about those two then maybe it's okay...well draco and hermione are better than them! That's for sure! Ehehhe..thnx)

**Mrs-Dan-Radcliffe:** lol..nooo..you won't die!

**DewDrop Sapphire: **I donno...lol..maybe not? Ahhah...

**Rayah Papaya:** lol...it takes time rayah for them to get together...but this story isn't going to finish when they get together...something has to happen first..right? lol...yeah I kno that you and guia wanted Ron to barge in the room but I changed it back to ginny...juss don't want anything to happen between ron and hermione..i mean come on...ron and hermione talked about their friendship alredi...and why would Ron go inside the room and tell them that lavender was hurt? Isn't he suppose to be there for lavender coz she's hurt and let sum1 else go to hermione's dorm to tell the both of them that lavender's hurt? I hope you get what Im saying. Lol..yeah I dunt think some of my reviewers like the suspense don't dey? lol..so keep going on with your fic...cant wait!

**GryffindorBabex13:** me too!)

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03: **your welcum) lol..if you want to kno why she barged in the room juss like that..then read this chappie den...but I dunt think it'll be _that_ important...and I don't think it was going to be their first kiss...coz remember wen draco's drunk..they accidentally kissed? den...wen they were playing truth and dare? Wen they were making-out. Oh soo that's why your fic was like that..anyways..you haven't updated it yet! You better hurry up man I wanna c wat happens next ! lol..das right...100 pnay pride!

**Oreopet: **ahahah...your welcome)

**InDyxx: **me too! But I kno wats going to happen lol..duh im the writer! I'm soo dumb! Lol

**AclownNeverDies:** lol..awww...that's so funny...but I mean it's ur baby cuzin..wat do u expect? lol

**Dershana: **yeah that's true...thnx)

Please review!


	15. Christmas at The Burrow

**Disclaimer:** HP...Definitely not. Only the plot.

**Author's Note:** I keep on forgetting to add this, but since now I didn't, I might as well remind all of you to PLEASE read the story carefully since there's loads of 'unobvious' hints for the upcoming chapters! And I also wanted to let all of you to know that story will take place at Hogwarts AND after Hogwarts since i don't want to do a sequel to this. Sorry for the late notice.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Christmas at the Burrow**

**

* * *

**

"Oh dear" Mrs. Weasley shook her head dizzily for a moment, taking a deep breath. "Pardon me from my sudden outburst I-I didn't expect other visitors to be arriving besides Harry and Hermione." She smiled feebly at the guests who were standing at the kitchen door. She shook her head vigorously and gestured towards the living room. "Oh, please, please do come in and settle yourselves on the couch."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Draco said politely followed by Lavender.

Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione each gave Mrs. Weasley a hug and a peck on the cheek. After, they all proceeded towards the living room except Ron who was asked to stay by his mum.

"Why didn't you tell me that Mr. Malfoy will be joining us for Christmas?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"But I thought you wouldn't mind—"

"Of course not" She realized that she had just yelled this instead of whispering; she pulled Ron to a corner even farther from the living room entrance. "Why didn't you owl me that he was coming here? Don't you know how embarrassing this is? I could've cleaned up a bit more and fix decorations and-"

"He wouldn't mind mum. He's not like his father."

Mrs. Weasley stared in amazement at what his son has just said. "You're right. I-I've just been so caught up in my ways." She returned to her post, stirring what seems to be sauce in a bowl. "Go and get Ginny. Start setting the table for dinner."

Ron hurriedly called his sister and told her that they had to start setting the table. Hermione and Lavender followed the two to the dining room in hopes of helping. They left Draco and Harry who drooled over the new Quidditch brooms and updates on teams in the magazines.

Hermione courageously approached Ginny's mum. "Mrs. Weasley, I hope you don't mind about Draco sta—"

"Shhh… Hermione. I just overreacted. You know how I am at times." She uttered.

"Oh definitely." Ginny mumbled. Unfortunately, her mum heard her saying this and shot her a cold hard glare. "Sorry."

When Mrs. Weasley had finished cooking the meals that smelled delicious and mouth-watering, she called the kids to start placing themselves in front of the table. Percy came down from upstairs with a book pinned in his armpit. Percy had made-up with the family during Ron's 5th year. After waking up from the brainwash and hypnotism that caused him to turn against his own flesh and blood. He now lived in an apartment with Fred and George, about an hour away from Hogsmeade. He now helps in managing the twins' joke shop, which will soon be opening its first franchise in Diagon Alley.

Sadly, Bill and Charlie couldn't come home for the holidays because of their jobs. Bill still works at Gringrotts and same for Charlie in Romania.

Mr. Weasley apparated in a corner of the dining room. Everyone greeted him mirthfully. When he was about to greet them back, he noticed a platinum blonde head.  
"Hello my little ducklings! It's so nice to see the house full with children again. And hello Mr. Malfoy, I didn't expect you to be here." Mr. Weasley smiled as he gave Draco a gentle shake of hands.

"Good evening, Mr. Weasley. Thank you for having us here." He stated kindly.

"Always a pleasure." Mr. Weasley had a fake smile plastered on his face. He still couldn't forget the evil Lucius and how he made everyone's lives miserable. And to think that his son is in his home! Even though he had supplied information, which was extremely useful for Voldemort's downfall. He sighed, knowing that he'll just have to face the facts soon. "Well" he resumed. "My stomach's completely empty! The office ran out of donuts midway this afternoon and I'm famished. Shall we begin?" Mr. Weasley beamed.

Everyone agreed as they started to take pieces of the whole roasted chicken. They had vegetables and pasta, which was highly yummy. They had some rice and home baked bread. Honey flavored ham and steak. Dessert was the best since they had scrumptious Apple pie and Chocolate truffles. They all complimented Mrs. Weasley for the toothsome dinner, which caused her to blush furiously.

When all plates where licked clean, none of them could leave the table (except for Mrs. Weasley who began taking the plates to the sink) since they were all super full. Mr. Weasley loosened his belt a little and shifted in his seat a couple of times.

"So, Ronald, would you mind giving us details about this pretty young lady over here?" Mr. Weasley teased as he nodded in Lavender's direction. Ron bowed a little, trying to hide his rosiness caused by embarrassment.

"Sorry, Mr. Weasley. Let me introduce myself since your son doesn't look like he will anytime soon." Lavender piped as she threw Ron a smile. He blushed even harder at this and everyone laughed. "My name's Lavender Brown and I'm—"

"Ron's girlfriend!" Ginny squeaked in excitement. The twins laughed uproariously than the rest.

"Haha! Ronniekins' got a girlfriend? It's a miracle" Fred taunted. He turned towards George and the two started making kissing sounds and kept telling each other 'I love you' and 'No, I love you even more.' The twins suspected the two might be going out since she came into their car. Draco being there also surprised them. They paid no attention to it; however, since it WAS Christmas and he DID help in the Order and all. Plus, he was harmless since they got the latest gadget that'll put 'sweet' in 'revenge is sweet' if he ever tried to do something stupid. They're selling the product for five galleons at the joke shop.

Mrs. Weasley went behind the twins and both slapped them gently on the head. Their heads still rocked slightly but continued to tease Ron by rubbing their noses against each other.

"Oh Merlin! Joyous Merlin! Our Ronald is growing up!" Mrs. Weasley cried who moved over to Ron and gave him a warm embrace.

"Mum…please…" Ron complained.

"Oh Ronniekins, you are the cutest ever" George squealed. Everyone laughed except Ron who still turned a deeper shade of red.

"I must say congratulations Miss Brown—"

"Lavender would be most fine." Lavender smiled.

Mr. Weasley gave her a gentleman bow. "Well, I must say congratulations Lavender." He tried again. He received another smile from Lavender.

"Oh mum, I think Ginny has more to tell you as well." Ron smirked. He mouthed to his younger sister 'revenge is sweet' (even if you don't use the latest twins' gadget; five galleons at the joke shop). Ginny raced an eyebrow cocked her head slightly as if she doesn't care.

"What is it dear?" Mrs. Weasley questioned, a bit impatient.

Ginny was hesitating, opening and closing her mouth countless of times. Before she could finally verbalize a word, Harry had placed his left arm around her shoulders in the intention of calming her down.

Mrs. Weasley almost fainted. She continued to star at the couples. "Oh my…they grow up so fast Arthur!" Harry didn't mean to give it away, but... 'the sooner the better.'

"Yes, they are, dear. Yes they are." He beamed happily at the pairs. His face suddenly turned serious. "But do not do anything I wouldn't do." He eyed the couples especially Harry who nodded nervously at him. They all talked about the upcoming events; Percy rambling on about the projects set up for the twins' joke shop and about their latest discovery that'll help you in getting back on enemies. They didn't say a lot about it except that it's being sold for about five galleons at the shop. At the tiny bit of a pause, Draco stood up and pushed his chair into the table.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked, perplexed.

"Don't worry." He headed towards the Weasley parents who were sitting beside each other at the head of the table. Hermione glanced at Ginny who shrugged.

"Do you need something Mr. Malfoy?" Mr. Weasley questioned.

"Please... call me, Draco."

"Is there anything you need, Draco? Do you want some more truffles?" Mrs. Weasley butted.

"No, no…I was just wondering if I could talk to the two of you in private?" He requested courteously.

"Yes…of course." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left their seats and followed Draco into the kitchen. Once they were in the kitchen, Draco made sure no one followed them and moved more into the room to make sure that the others wouldn't be able to hear them.

"Can we help you with anything, young Malfoy?" Mr. Weasley was completely befuddled.

"No…I'm here to do that." Draco pulled out a miniature pouch from his pockets and handed it to Mr. Weasley. "Please accept this."

"What is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked Draco. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the tiny bag, not larger than a shot glass.

"_Amplifico_," muttered Draco. The bag came to life, getting larger and heavier by the second until it was the size of half a basketball. Mr. Weasley dropped it, surprised by the extreme weight. When it landed, they heard a sound of coins tinkling against each other. The string loosened because of the fall and in it can be seen massive amounts of galleons.

Mrs. Weasley stared horrifyingly at the bag as if a basilisk had emerged from it. Mr. Weasley glared with all hatred at Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy." Mr. Weasley said coldly and malevontly through gritted teeth. "If this is some silly joke, it's not funny. Everything you see around here is worked hard and well for. It'll be dawn of my death before I accept charity from a Malfoy. If you think it's hilarious to mock my stature"

"No, no, no sir! I'm not trying to disrespect your family, you're truly mistaken. The bag contains a thousand galleons!" Draco swallowed, realizing that what he had just said didn't sound right or came out wrong. "I want to repay you for all the burden me and my father have caused you and to thank you for welcoming me into your home. Please, I'm not trying to jeer at you but this is all I could think of." He looked at them pleadingly, and scared at the same time.

Mr. Weasley continued to glare at him while Mrs. Weasley formed a very feeble smile. She gazed at the bag then back at Draco. Mr. Weasley's face started to stretch back down to its normal position.

"Oh dear… as much as we appreciate your genuine act, we cannot accept this." Mrs. Weasley said as gentle as she could.

"No, please Mrs. Weasley. I promised myself to pay you back for the hostility my family had cost you. If you will not accept this gratitude then I do not know of any other way to pay you back."

"But you already have…Draco. Your support in the Order has done much more than you can ever think of. Without your help, Voldemort would still be reigning." Mrs. Weasley informed him.

"Well, I felt that it was my duty to do that since the sake of the entire wizarding and muggle world was at stake. By doing this, I could repay you, just your family I mean." He reasoned once more. Mrs. Weasley stood up straighter now, seemingly out of anything more to say. She glanced at Mr. Weasley, seeing if he had anything at all.

"But Mr. Malfoy…Is—isn't this too much? Your family IS... gone... and please…you have my family's condolences. But you DO have a mansion to keep up and what about for future investments?" Mr. Weasley argued, stuttering at some words.

"Mr. Weasley, I have more than enough to myself for the rest of my life. I'd be more than happy to share it with your family. Accept this as a token of my appreciation and gratefulness for your family's hospitality. I'd be much rather comfortable if we keep this on the low." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at him with all respect.

"Bless you child for your heart. I cannot believe that you've been with that kind of a father for years!" Mrs. Weasley cried. She suddenly realized what she had just said and muttered an apology.

"None taken" Draco responded. He was caught off-guard by a soft and warm hug from Mrs. Weasley. He embraced her back, remembering his own mother as well.

"Mr.- I mean Draco…we—we don't know how to pay you back for thi—"

"Please sir, let's just call it even."

Mr. Weasley smiled and nodded. He picked up the heavy bag on the floor and placed it on the kitchen counter. He turned back to Draco, extending out his right hand. "I'll agree to that." Draco gladly took it. They shook hands and Mr. Weasley gave him a pat on the shoulder. "And sorry for that comment about you being a Malfoy. I-I guess I'm still trying to adjust to this situation."

Draco chuckled. "No problem." He paused and continued on what he was going to say. "Thank you for welcoming me into your home."

"Our pleasure, Draco. And please, do come back anytime." Mr. Weasley said. He gave Draco another pat and smile before he went off to join the other at the table.

"What a great child," sobbed Mrs. Weasley to her husband. Mr. Weasley put his right arm around her and kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

The day before Christmas Eve, the children and the Weasley parents decorated the Burrow with Christmas lights outside the house and a fresh evergreen that fitted perfectly in the living room. They placed ornaments and glittering ribbons around it. The fireplace stayed lit throughout the whole week, shielding the house from the extreme cold temperature outside.

"Gosh, this place looks so beautiful!" Lavender squeaked.

"You can say that again." Hermione said. She smiled at the whole scene: piles and piles of presents under the tree, picture frames lined up across the fireplace mantle, wreaths on every door and mistle toes that hung randomly around the house.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left for Diagon Alley in the afternoon after placing the Christmas decorations. They had some business to do, shopping and to buy more food for Christmas Eve. The twins and Percy also left with the batty old car to check out the soon-to-be-opening shop. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley caught a ride with them. So, the children all sat comfortably with their partners around the house. Draco and Hermione laid beside each other on the couch, her head resting on his left shoulder.

"I haven't been alone with you for a while." Draco whispered close to her ear.

"Yeah, well, if you stop playing Quidditch with those two then maybe we could've spend more time with each other." She teased.

"Yeah, well, if you stopped gossiping with those girls, then maybe we had our own time. Seriously, you girls and gossips." He smirked.

Hermione gave him an 'I-was-just-teasing' look. She seemed hurt by the remark about her gossiping with other girls. "Whatever." She snapped and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Balcony, in the Attic." With that, she left. When she was out of sight, Draco silently followed her without her noticing. When she was about to open the attic door, Draco placed his hands on her shoulders that scared her half to death.

"Ah! Draco! Don't do that! You scared the shit out of me!" She yelled in fright.

Draco laughed, but stopped when he saw the seriousness on his girlfriend's face. "Sorry."

She sighed and proceeded in opening the door. They walked across the tiny space towards the other end of the room. There, she opened another door that lead out to a small balcony. She waved off the snow that was on the rail and placed her hands there. She gazed longingly at the sky. Draco slid his arms around Hermione's waist and rested his chin on her shoulders.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She sighed after saying this, admiring the dark sky with speckled stars once more.

"Not as beautiful as you." He kissed her neck causing her to snort. She was tickled by his moist kiss. "Sorry about what I said. I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's ok. Sorry about what I said as well. I just missed you so much." She turned around to face him and slid her arms around his neck. He kept his hands on her waist and pulled her closer.

"I missed you too." They both leaned in for a kiss. Hermione put her right hand behind his head, pressing his head towards her even more. She moaned as he slid his tongue inside her mouth, which she returned. They began to kiss harder after Draco twirled themselves around so that Hermione was pushed against a wall.

"Dinner's served!" Draco and Hermione jumped as Ginny popped her head in the doorway. They both backed off from each other, startled by the interruption.

"We'll be there in a minute." Hermione said. She left and they waited until they heard the attic door close.

"Why does Ginny keep popping out of nowhere when we're alone?"

Hermione shrugged. "It's better if it's her than someone else. Come on, let's go."

"Nuh-uh… not before I get my kiss." He smirked while she grinned widely. She kissed him hard on the lips and they left the place, hand-in-hand. When they reached the dining room, everyone was there including the twins and the Weasley parents. They both sat on their respective seats when suddenly Charlie apparated out of nowhere.

"Charlie!" Mrs. Weasley screamed as she left her chair to give her son a tight embrace. "I thought you weren't coming!" Charlie smiled.

"Surprise" After a hug from his mum, he went over to his dad and hugged him as well. He went over to the twins and gave each of them a pat, then a shake of hands with Percy. He hugged his little sister, patted Ron on the shoulder and noticed two familiar faces.

"Heya Harry! Hermione!" Charlie beamed at them and waved with his hand. He noticed an unacquainted face beside Ron. "You must be Lavender. Ron's lovely girlfriend." He took her hand and gave it a kiss. Lavender blushed instantaneously. Then Charlie saw a very familiar face. "Malfoy? I-I mean…Draco. It's nice to meet you. I just want to say thank you for what you gave us." He took Draco's hands and shook it.

"I should be the one who'd be saying thank you. It's my pleasure though." He replied.

Charlie took a chair from the far corner of the dining room and settled himself beside his parents.

"Why? What did he give?" Ron asked.

"You'll find out soon." Mrs. Weasley mumbled.

The Weasley siblings gave a shrug, except for Charlie. Hermione leaned closer to Draco and whispered: "What's that all about?"

"A thousand galleons." He whispered back.

Hermione's eyes widened, finally realizing what he was talking about. "Oh Merlin... I hoped they didn't get mad."

"They did, but I told them my real intentions."

"Whoa, I didn't know you'd be that generous."

Draco chuckled. "I'll take that as a compliment." He smirked.

Because of their talking, they almost didn't get to taste Mrs. Weasley's delicious Shepherd's pie. Everyone took food as if it would be their last. After complimenting Mrs. Weasley for the wonderful dinner, she motioned them to go to bed early. They had to help in cleaning the house early in the morning and de-gnoming the garden as well. They all responded goodnight to the Weasley parents and raced for the bathroom. The girls sleep at Ginny's bedroom. Before the guys went to bed, they went over to say goodnight to their girlfriends.

"Good night, Hermione." Draco leaned on her bed and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Night, sweet dreams." She gave him a rapid peck on the cheek before he left her bed.

"Oh, I will." She gave him a flying kiss, which he playfully caught. "Oi, Harry! You better finish your snogging-session with Ginny before Ron bring Lavender back here!" He hissed at Harry but it was all too late.

"Ginny! BED!" Ron roared at the doorway, carrying Lavender in his arms. Everyone laughed. Draco gave Hermione a wink and left with the rest of the guys.

* * *

They woke up the next day, surprised to see the first white Christmas in years. They got dressed and helped Mrs. Weasley do chores and de-gnome the garden. Draco was new at this but with a few hints and tips from the Weasley siblings and Harry, he got the hang of it. He did get bitten by one at his right thumb, which swelled into a size of a cherry. It did calm down after Mrs. Weasley put a remedy on it. Mr. Weasley was at work till 6 since his co-workers called him early in the morning, finally figuring out how LEGOs work and their purpose. Charlie had to go somewhere in the twins' car, which he didn't elaborate on.

By 5:00 pm, Mrs. Weasley asked them all to dress formally for dinner that day. Hermione wore a long strapless dress that reached underneath her knees. It was red and the glitters sparked all over the clothing. She put her hair up in an elegant bun with some loose strands that fell gently on her shoulders.

Ginny wore a mini black skirt, a red snug blouse and her hair curled nicely by Hermione.  
Lavender wore a black dress that reached three inches to her knee. It was tight around the stomach and the skirt part flowed in folds. Her hair was also tied up in a high ponytail and the rest extremely straight and silky.

Draco wore a simple black tuxedo and shirt with a green tie. Harry and Ron's were also the same except that Harry had a gold bow and white shirt and Ron had a satin royal blue tie and a platinum colored shirt. George wore a Peri colored vest while Fred preferred Burgundy. Percy settled for a midnight colored tuxedo with a silver shirt and no bow nor tie. He looked like a respectable businessman, which he'll soon be when the joke shop opens.

They all stayed in the living room. Ron and Ginny noticed something different in the room. It seemed bigger than usual and the couch looked like it could fit five or more people. Mrs. Weasley came in the living room, admiring their attires. Ginny interrupted before she could compliment any of them.

"Mum… what happened here?" Mrs. Weasley's face turned blank.

"Come here Ronald, Ginny, and Percy. Where are the twins"

"In the kitchen, with you and dad." Percy stated, confused.

"All right then. Can you excuse us for just a minute kids" The rest nodded and the Weasley siblings left the living room. The others were forced to wait for the five (including the twins) to come back. After several minutes, Ginny came barging in followed by her brothers. She went over to Draco and gave him a tight hug. "Thanks Draco."

She separated from him and her brothers started to shake his hands. "Thanks, mate."

"No problem," he replied to them. Lavender and Harry wanted to know what's going on of course so Ron and Ginny told them the whole story, and warned them to keep it secret. At around 7:30, the children heard the sound of the front door open and they all rushed out to see who it is. Remus came in followed by Tonks, Dumbledore, Kingsley and Charlie.

"Merry Christmas!" They all greeted each other with hugs and kisses on the cheeks. Fifteen minutes later, Bill apparated in the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley erupted in kisses and hugs to her oldest son. He greeted everyone.

When dinner was served, everyone was amazed by the magically enlarged table and the two huge turkeys on top of it. Candles were warmly lit around the room and across the table. There were a great variety of dishes served and everyone couldn't wait to take a piece.

Conversations were also going on in every corner: about the twins' joke shop which Percy explained in great detail about production and finances, Bill and Charlie's work, Mr. Weasley's new project on the magic of MP3 players and more.

Hermione glanced at Draco who just finished talking to Dumbledore. He had a kind of way...sad looking on his face.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Just wish I had a family like this." He formed a feeble smile on his face.

"Don't worry. We'll have that soon." He smiled even wider and her too. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Were still too young though."

"Yes I know. Just tie me up when I get impatient." He smirked causing Hermione to giggle.

After dinner, the adults decided to stay at the dinner table to have conversations while the teens left for the living room, wanting to open their presents. Charlie and Percy stayed with the adults. Also, Bill agreed to stay for the night and leave early in the morning since he was so full. Mrs. Weasley pouted at the idea of opening the presents earlier than expected.

"It doesn't make any difference." Ron defended. "We're still going to see what we got sooner or later. Sooner the better"

"All right, but clean the mess after that." They all ran towards their gifts and started unwrapping them.

"Bloody hell! Mum and dad got me a Dragon Express! The latest and fastest broom in the wizarding world!" Ron exclaimed in happiness, fingering the gold plated handle.

Hermione opened her present from Draco and gasped. She took out a matching necklace and bracelet from a tiny box. The bracelet had glistening beads in the most amazing shades of green. It had initials 'HG' centered on the top. The silver necklace had a heart-shaped locket. She pried it open and found a tiny picture of her on the left side and one of Draco smiling on the right side.

"Oh Draco, this is lovely! Thank you!" She shrieked and gave him a tight hug and kiss on the lips.

Draco opened Hermione's present and found a silver bracelet with snake heads as the end and on the center was 'Draco Malfoy' in cursive writing.

"Thank you Hermione for this cool bracelet." He smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"You're welcome." She answered. Hermione received different types of clothing and books (as usual) from her parents and friends. There was a sudden tap on the living room window beside the Christmas tree and they saw a brown owl pecking in the cold.

"Oh it's Blaise's owl, Dick." Draco smirked at the name of the owl and quickly opened the window. He took the parchment and the owl flew right away, not even asking for some seeds. "Oh it's for you Hermione."

"For me?" Hermione asked, puzzled. Draco passed the note to her who quickly teared it open. She read it out loud enough for everyone to hear.

_Hermione,  
Hey, what's up? How's everyone's holiday at the Weasleys? Hope you all are having a great time. Anyway I just want to say thanks for the tape-recorder and some empty tapes that you gave me. Although I have the directions on how to use it, it's still a bit complicated to work. Maybe you can teach me how to use it when we get back at Hogwarts, probably? And I hope you like the book that I gave you and Parvati said thanks for the thongs you gave her (they are really damn something Hermione…wherever did you get it!) Anyway see you at school and tell the others 'Merry Christmas' for me. _

Merry Christmas!

-Blaise

"Are you going to answer him back?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," replied Hermione.

"Then tell him we said Merry Christmas and tell him his lucky that he'd see thongs." He teased and all the boys laughed.

"Oh shut up," said the girls.

Around midnight, all the teens were told to go to bed, while the adults still had their never-ending conversation.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to my reviewers:

**jenjen147:** will you tell me if you guessed right and what you thought would happen? Lol..and I think you're right about mrs. Weasley...wink wink

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03:** well that's okay...juss wondering why you haven't updated anyway. About fred and george...well my bestfriend...my beta added that up but then I didn't look over it up...well I noticed about fred and george but then I was too late coz I posted it up alredi..uhh well doesn't relli matter I guess...I mean they were both fighting for the same side..lol...oh yeah me too...about mrs. Weasley..but juss read this chappi if she did got mad...maybe she didn't get mad..maybe she was juss surprised? Or is she relli mad...? Lol..juss read this chap to find out

**InDyxx:** lol...awww...juss wait and seeP

**spychick989:** yeah me too..and I agree with u about Parvati and Blaise but sometimes they juss have to control themselves...lol...well if you wanna find out about her reaction..heres the chappie!

**Teri Neko:** or is he relli? Lol..thnx for the review and adding me to your favs!

**laurenmm80:** lol..i'm sorry!

**Dershana:** awww...thnx)...hmm...let see about your guess about mrs. Weasley...well maybe you're right maybe not? Lol...well you'll find out in the first sentence! And of cors...Draco and Hermione are cute! Lol..they look good together. Lol..and yeah you're kinda saying the same things...hehahaha

**AiRFiRe:** thnx!)

**guia-camille:** lol..i know! Yeah well atleast u added deir reactions on this chappie..thnx...oh lol about your questiong to the ministry cars was hilarious...ray told me that's why I know...good stuff...yeah its alrgiht...I can wait but I dunt know about the readers..lol..well I understand coz I heard that ur working on ray's new fics too? Yeah well..das a hard work...lol...thnx mate;)

**Rebe():** lol...well dunt worry...it'c soming up soon..but not on this chapppi...you'll see...and thnx!

**Rayah Papaya:** blaise and parvati?..lol..you got that one right...well of cors ders always have to be done between draco and hermione...lol...yeah well I told you about blaise with the rapping and beatboxing so yeah...I agree with you..a bit weird...or more than that...lolz..

**CassQueer1**: hahhah...my bad...well its aryte if u didn't get to review the last chapzz...its cool...yeah well about hermione and pansy...well if someone caught them fighting..you kno, cat fight then they both will be expelled and I dunt want hermione to get out of the school..but I have a plan for pansy..juss wait and see...

Please review!


	16. Valentine's Day

**Disclaime:** HP...definitely not. Only the plot.

**Author's Note:** Warning, please read this before you go on with the chapter. This chapter contains sex scenes and if some of you does not feel comfortable with this, skip it (I'll warn you when the sex scene is coming) and you can go straight down on the last paragraph. And if any of you is offended by this, I'm really sorry, but this fic, after all, is in the Rated R Category. Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Valentine's Day**

**

* * *

**

Days, weeks, and months passed and before they knew it February had arrived. Valentine's Day was the next day and third years and above were allowed to spend the whole day at Hogsmeade.

"Hey baby, come here." Draco motioned Hermione to come sit on his lap on the large couch.

"Don't 'baby' me, Mr. Malfoy. I'm doing my Potions essay." She snapped, not taking one glance at her boyfriend.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. For once in your life, forget your homework when it's not due for another two weeks." He rolled his eyes but was cut short when he caught the icy glare from Hermione.

"For once in your life, Draco, be patient and get used to this or you'll face consequences."

"You're—you're not going to brea—break up with me, are you?" he stuttered in fear.

When she saw the fright on her boyfriend's face, she couldn't help but laugh. She walked over to him and sat on his left leg, facing him. "You're so adorable when you're scared." She pinched his cheeks causing him to squirm in pain.

"Ow!" He whined after waving off her hands.

"Awww…is my baby hurt?" Hermione added sardonically with a sad expression on her face.

"Oh, shut up."

"Fine." She walked back to her table and continued on her essay.

Draco sighed not knowing that she took his words seriously.

"Ah…Valentine's tomorrow." He waited for a remark from her but no word was uttered.

"Can't wait till tomorrow!" He said joyfully but still received no comments.

"You know, I used to hate Valentine's Day because of Parkinson. She used to annoy me about taking her out somewhere romantic." He paused; "I always ignored and evaded her but she's everywhere and I don't know what I'd do if I spend on more minute with her and" Hermione couldn't help herself but let out a suppressed giggle.

"What's so funny?" He asked, perplexed. She shrugged, still refusing to say anything. "And may I ask you why you're not talking?" He inquired in a serious tone. She dropped her quill and turned around to face him, giving him one more shrug.

"Well? Say something!" he snapped, and then realized what he had said earlier. "Merlin, Hermione, I was only joking. Can't you take a bloody joke?" he shouted and received another shrug from his girlfriend. "Bloody hell, you can talk now! Goodness. I was just kidding about the bloody joke and now she won't even talk to me." He rolled his eyes but was cut-short when she exploded in laughter.

"You're funny when you babble!" She squealed in between giggles.

"Yeah well, you look hilarious when you laugh by yourself," he added sarcastically.

"Then how come I don't see you laughing?" She joked.

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep." He walked towards the staircase when he was stopped by Hermione's grasp on his shoulders.

"Merlin, Draco! _You're_ the one who can't take a joke."

"All right, all right. I'm tired. Go to bed. Big day tomorrow." He smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Oh, really now?" She raised her left eyebrow at him.

"Yes it is. Now if you would listen to me for once about your homework then I wouldn't have to shut you up all the time." He smirked.

Hermione smiled. She jumped on him and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Goodnight, then."

"'Night." He continued to stare at Hermione while walking backwards. Of course, he was _that_ stupid not knowing that the door was right behind him. He hit his face right at the door when he turned around to open it. Hermione ran over to him, laughing her head off.

He turned around with his hand covering his nose. "I'm okay. I'm okay," he mumbled.

"That's what you get for ogling." She laughed while checking his nose for bleeding.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He opened his door and stepped inside it.

"Goodnight." She giggled all the way to her dorm.

"That hurt!" He yelled as soon as the door was closed.

* * *

The next morning, February the 14th, the group met in the Entrance Hall corridors and proceeded to the horseless carriages that were taking the students to Hogsmeade.

Hermione wore a red blouse, a coat, white pants and a hat that she wore from the previous Halloween dance. Draco also wore a red shirt and white baggy pants to match with his girlfriend for the big day.

Once they were in Hogsmeade, the group separated in pairs and headed off to fulfill their own plans.

"Hermione, come on." He grabbed her hands and started pulling her off to somewhere. She was completely puzzled by what he was doing.

"Where are we going?"

"Just wait a sec." He let go of her hands. He then took his thumb and index finger between his lips, whistling.

"Draco, what are you—" She stopped. She was left speechless when she saw a carriage with two stunning white horses and a coach dressed in maroon and white suiting the occasion. The carriage was dipped in scarlet red; a heart-shaped balloon hung at the back made from red and white balloons.

"Oh my. Draco." She was truly amazed by the view before her.

"I know. Come on, let me help you." He took her hand and supported her while she climbed up. He followed right after her and sat opposite to her. The carriage moved as soon as the coach closed the door.

"Draco, this is so beautiful." She felt the soft and warm velvet interior, so cozy and surreal at the same time.

"So are you, baby." He leaned closer and kissed the top of her head. "But there's more."

"More?"

"Just wait and see." She transferred to his seat and cuddled up to his muscular arms. They watched the stunning scene of the street in silence, enjoying each other's company. They arrived in Seraph District where all the new stores are opening and parked right in front of a restaurant called _'Quiescent Phoenix.'_

Draco jumped out of the carriage, grabbed Hermione's waist and helped her get down on the ground. Right from the outside, the restaurant looked lavish.

"This restaurant looks completely expensive. Maybe we should go somewhere else."

"Don't worry. My mum's cousin, Lydia, owns this place. She wasn't acknowledged as family back when dad served Voldemort. She's a Squib by the way, and since Voldemort's gone she's able to come here from the Muggle world without any threats. Anyway, let's go inside." He put his arms around her shoulders and stepped inside the restaurant.

Once they came in, they were bombarded by the number of Hogwarts students eating inside the place and other people who came to celebrate Valentine's Day. There was not a vacant table insight, which discouraged Hermione a whole lot.

"How are we going to eat? It's extremely packed."

"No, this restaurant's bigger inside. Besides I booked a private place for us months ago."

They continued to walk towards the counter and saw a woman with a short-blonde hair, around her forty's, arranging papers. "Lydia" he mumbled. She looked up and smiled.

"Draco!" She screamed, leaving her post from behind the counter and moving beside them. Lydia gave him a hug and then looked at Hermione's direction. "And you must be Hermione Granger."

"Pleasure to meet you, Lydia." She smiled as they both shook hands.

"Nice to meet you too, darling. You're really lucky to be with this fellow right here." She nudged at Draco.

"Yes I am."

"Well enough of me talking. You two must be really hungry. Carmen! Lead these two to Area 143, please!" A young lady around 25 years old with brown hair approached them.

"Sure, Mrs. Weasley," Carmen said and Hermione gasped.

"Mrs.—Mrs. Weasley?" She asked in shock.

"Yes, dear. Why?"

"Are you related to Arthur Weasley?"

Lydia chuckled at the young girl. "He's my brother-in-law. I'm married to his older brother, Richard Weasley. How do you know Arthur?"

"One of my best friends' father."

"Sorry to interrupt but the food's waiting..." Draco added impatiently.

"See you two later. Enjoy your meal." Hermione and Draco both thanked her and continued on following Carmen toward their private area. Hermione noticed that once they turned to the corridor leading them to the private rooms, the walls started to become of glass composition but a bit blurry so you can't see what's in the other side. Carmen opened a door marked '143' in cursive writing and they all stepped in. Hermione let out a gasp when she saw pink petals scattered all over the floor and a small band with a cello and saxophone dressed in formal attire in the upper right corner of the room. In the center was a round table for two, complete with a tall candle lit and a tiny vase with a long-stemmed rose. On the table also were appetizers such as dinner rolls and garlic bread that smelled terrific.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" She squeaked, giving him a tight embrace.

"I'm glad you love it. Come on, let's eat."

"Hope you enjoy your lunch," Carmen said and quietly closed the door.

He pulled a seat for Hermione and she sat down glancing around the luxurious room and admiring the scent of the flowers.

Once Draco settled himself on his chair across Hermione, he smiled.

"Draco this must cost you so much plus the horse-ri-"

"You're worth more to me."

Right when he finished his sentence, food appeared magically in plates in the center of the table. It was similar to a buffet except only for the two of them. There were different varieties for them to try for the main course: braised beef with mushrooms, steak and sausage pudding, pheasant casserole and mashed potatoes with warm gravy. They each took a bit of everything and in no time, not a scrap of food was left. The emptied plates vanished before them including the utensils and now appeared dessert. Scrumptious chocolate cake, pumpkin pasties, puddings, cookies shaped in hearts and much more. It took them quite a while to finish and they offered some to the band members who were playing classical music the whole time they were eating.

"That was by far, the most amazing food I ever tasted! Second to Mrs. Weasley of course. My mum and dad don't cook much, we mostly order out" Hermione remarked. "Speaking of Lydia...how come she married Arthur's brother since they were...well, you know...poor?"

"Since Lydia and my mother were Blacks, both of them, including Sirius, get along very well and they're not like the other purebloods that you would compare to their family who despise muggle-borns and stuff. They were secretly befriended with the Weasleys," answered Draco. Hermione nodded.

Suddenly, Draco stood up beside Hermione with his hand out. "Would you like to dance" Hermione agreed and practically jumped out of her seat, placing her hand on top of his. He led her to the space in front to of the band who were playing a slow, a bit melancholic, song.

She slid her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. She leaned against his chest, hearing his beating heart. "This is so romantic." She lifted her head up and met his eyes. "Thank you." And she rested it on his chest once more. He smiled with great happiness, and gently swayed her around the room.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?" She looked up and stared at those two gray eyes of his.

"I... I think I'm falling in love with you." He said with all sincerity. He never lost contact with her brown eyes.

She smiled and went on tiptoes to kiss him softly on the lips. "I think I am too. And since you proved it, it's my _turn_ to prove how much I love you."

"And that would be?"

"Come on, let's head back to the castle."

"If... you say so, princess." He grinned. She grabbed her coat from a hook close to the door and Draco's hand.

"Whoa…easy." He smirked as he tried to catch up with her.

"Enjoyed your lunch?" Lydia inquried from behind the counter as she saw the two rushing for the door.

"Oh it was totally terrific! The food was excellent!" She beamed at her.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Happy Valentine's Day!" Lydia yelled and the two were gone.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the two were already in the Heads' common room.

"Come to my bedroom," she said as she pulled him by the collar up the stairs and into her dorm. He raised an eyebrow and smirked, following his girlfriend.

When Draco closed her door, he leaned against it, his arms crossed.

"What did you have in mind?" asked Draco smirking.

**Sex scene...**

He watched Hermione walking up to him and leaned a little closer feeling his erection as Hermione used her finger making circles around his shirt.

Hermione used her right hand grabbing the back of his head and slowly reached his sexy lips and opened her mouth inviting him to join as she slid her tongue in. Draco responded and placed his left hand on the top of her arse, pulling her closer to feel her. She separated from him and stopped him by covering him on his chest using her right hands.

Draco frowned and Hermione smirked at him as she walked away from him heading to one of her drawers and pulled out a tiny bottle.

"What is that?" asked Draco confusingly.

"Prophylaxis Potion," said Hermione and drank the potion. She saw a glimpse of a confused, decorate, and cared to elaborate. "Birth control potion from Madam Pomfrey." He simply nodded his head in understandment.

"Good idea," smirked Draco as he walked closer to Hermione and pulled her closer to him. "No more interruptions." Draco roughly leaned down on Hermione causing her to bend backwards, but not leaving the kiss.

Hermione let out a small moan as she felt his crotch against her pants. She quickly undressed his shirt causing them to separate from the kiss, but their lips met once again, both battled as they roughly deepening the kiss. Hermione was feeling Draco's toned chest making Draco groan as her hands get lower, but she quickly released her hand from his chest, teasing him.

Draco unbuttoned her blouse leaving her only with her red bra. Draco smirked from the kiss and continued snogging within the next three minutes.

Hermione took off his belt and unzipped his pants leaving him only with his blue boxers. Draco unzipped her white pants leaving her only with a red thong.

"Oh. Naughty, are we?" sneered Draco as he leaned for another kiss.

They both released their pants and Draco carried her with his arms, their lips still locked. He gently dropped her to the bed and climbed on top of her kissing her and sucking her neck, leaving love bites and making Hermione escape a moan from her lips as Draco continued kissing her neck.

Draco unhooked her bra and was amazed by the size of her breasts. Hermione grabbed him by the back of his neck and met his lips.

Draco separated from the kiss and leaned down to her breasts. Hermione sighed as his tongue moved over one nipple and then the other. Draco left more kisses in her stomach and her bellybutton until he met her thong. He looked up to Hermione.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Draco.

"Yeah. Just do it," said Hermione as she bit her bottom lip.

Draco nodded, he slowly pulled off her knickers and he pulled himself up to Hermione and kissed her softly before he separated himself and pulled off his boxers.

Draco didn't wait any longer as his hormones were beginning to increase by the minute. He gazed on Hermione's perfect body.

He placed himself between Hermione's legs and slowly thrusted himself inside her. Hermione let out a small whimper causing Draco to stop.

"Are you alright?" asked Draco to her ears.

"Yes. First time," said Hermione breathlessly.

Draco once again, entered her and he let out a groan the same time as Hermione.

Draco could hear her panting beside his ears and the moans and by the way she called his name was just so passionate.

Hermione moaned and tightened her legs to Draco's waist asking him to do it deeper. Draco obeyed and let out a loud groan when he hit his climax. He wanted more, but Hermione followed him, whose orgasm exploded in her body causing her to moan louder.

Draco collapsed beside her on the bed, panting.

"Wow…" said Hermione breathlessly.

"Yeah…" breathed Draco.

**End of Sex scene...**

They felt very tired and soon they were each others arms covered by the thick soft blanket.

"I love you," said Draco as he closed his eyes.

"I love you too," sighed Hermione as the both of them drifted in a long slumber, loving the feeling that they just both had shared.

But little did they know, that tomorrow would bring a great _disaster_….

* * *

**A/N:** Please don't get mad at me for the worst sex scene ever! Lol...never experienced it before since I am only 15.

Thanks for my reviewers:

**aiko-san07, spychick989, felton-luver101, laurenmm80, awesome, aeternus aenigma**

**Rayah Papaya:** hmmm...yeah maybe u should sleep..but your still funny...lol...o o...tell me about blaise's gift since you figured it out...tell me on msn kae? I wanna know what you think!

**Teri Neko:** oh soon...heheh

**Dershana:** yeah well...it is Christmas after all...lol...and duntt say the u aren't a creative person...I mean..you'll never know what'll happen wen u think hard...that's what I did)

**jenjen147:** aww...im gunna miss your reviews! Heheh...well hav a nice vacation)

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03**: I kno! Welpz..then I'll be waiting then) I'm glad I didn't either...lol...d/h and pinay for life!

**CassQueer1:** lol...made u hungry eh? Haha...well of cors you'll just to wait and see...pansy is a bad girl and evil and she has so many important roles on this story...well thas all wat im gunna tell u...

**Skoolgurlie24:** I gotta agree with u...draco/hermione fics are soo addictive! Lol

**BeautifulRadiantPerson:** I'm soo sorry! It's juss dat me and my betas are still on summer break and we want the best of it...but then...skool is back now...but thnx for reviewing!

**LANA - 5:** aww lana thnx for reviewing!...lol..another queer sis qho's pushin me dat im dirty! Lol...dun worry I'm not THAT dirty...it's juss my creative ideas...ahahah...yeah right...well heres the next chap and im glad ur enjoyin it Lans! Lab yah!

**Xunknowntearz:** does it really? Wow...so glad to hear dat ...heheh..thnx)

Please review!


	17. Astronomy Tower

**Disclaimer:** HP...Definitely not. Only the plot.

* * *

**Affi:** Wow! So sorry you didn't see that coming! But it's just too bad that it came, isn't it? You might've as well _left_ the story instead of complaining of **_my_** _Hermione character_. This is my fic and if I wanted her to be like that then you can't do anything about it! And 'naughty girl' is just a song, for goodness sake. That doesn't mean anything! I'm glad you stopped reading, but I didn't appreciate of YOU criticizing about this story because just like I said on my first chapter "_If you don't like the story that's in front of you, please be kind to leave._ " Do you know what I'm saying or do you want me to explain it for you? But 'thanks' for making a compliment or whatever you're trying to express about my 'creativity' for the whole turning Hermione to a hottie girl.

**dnalgjfl/k:** Honestly, do you have a life? Duh u do, but are u that _blind_? If u didn't like what yu just read why didn't you justfucked off? Like wat I sed on the first chapter? You're really not a good reader are you? And for your information, Hermione is not a _slut_. It's just how she friggin dress that makes you think shes a total slut, isn't it? Do you even know the meaning of 'slut'? well here it is just incase you don't know what it means: **dirty untidy woman. **Is that the Hermione your talking about on my fic? Well im SORRY if you didn't like the fact that she wears like that!

Anyone else wants to complain? Because seriously you're wasting my time. So don't waste your breath.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Astronomy Tower**

**

* * *

**

Draco woke up the next afternoon just before lunch would start. He smiled when he watched Hermione sleeping so peacefully beside him and remembered the event that occurred last night. He then headed for the shower in his room and came back twenty minutes after. He opened Hermione's door, still sleeping on the bed and decided to head for lunch instead.

_I got to talk to Blaise,_ he thought. He entered the enormous Great Hall and saw no Blaise sitting at the Slytherin table. So he then headed for the Slytherin common room.

* * *

Hermione woke up hearing her door close. She looked at the other side of the bed seeing no Draco there. _Probably headed off to lunch._ She lifted herself up from her bed, took a shower and proceeded to the Great Hall.

When she entered, her three girl friends waved at her and motioned her to sit beside them with smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys." She looked at them with great befuddlement. "What's with the smile?" She sat down between Parvati and Ginny who continued to grin profusely at her. Suddenly the three girls started to talk at the same time and squealed in happiness about what their boyfriends had planned for them yesterday. Surprised by the sudden noise, Hermione jumped up dropping her fork. So the three took turns telling their story, but each of them kept interrupting the other one's story. Hermione couldn't understand a bit of what they were talking about. She just sat there and continued to pretend that she's actually listening. She giggled with them every time they giggled and nodded with them every time they agreed on something.

"Err…wow…that was so sweet of them," she said with a fake amazement in her voice.

"So romantic too," sighed Parvati dreamingly followed by the other two.

"So, what had Draco planned for you?" asked Ginny and the two leaned closer to hear what Hermione had to say. She told them about the carriage ride, the luxurious restaurant and them dancing together with the band playing a romantic song. She, however, left the part about what they both had just shared last night. It wasn't any of their business.

"That's even more romantic," chuckled Lavender. Hermione giggled as well. The owls started to fly around the Hall and one of the school owls dropped a letter on Hermione's leftover-free plate. She opened it and read it, although not out loud.

_Meet me at the Astronomy Tower._

It wasn't signed and Hermione looked towards the Slytherin table looking for her boyfriend. She couldn't believe that she failed to notice when she came in that he wasn't there. _Probably it's him. I wish he could just decide which writing he could use so I could tell if it's him or not. Honestly, why does he have to change his handwriting all the time? One time it's cursive…the other it's printed,_ she thought while she stood up to get ready to leave.

"I'll see you guys later. I need to go to the library," she lied and they all said their goodbyes.

* * *

"Mate, you really need to inform her about this," Blaise said to Draco in the empty Slytherin common room.

"Yeah I know. But the problem is she won't forgive me after that" he said, glaring at the wall.

"Well if you push it any further and then she finds out, it'll get worse. Trust me, there's no other way."

"True."

"Either way mate, she'll be angry about your situation and well you have to handle it and try to sort it out. That's what relationships are all about." He shrugged with his advice.

"But what if she never wants me back?" Draco asked, quietly staring at the carpet.

"You need to have faith in yourself, mate. Just, give her time to cool off and see if she'll be willing to help you or not."

"All right then." He sighed.

"Just go okay? Tell her now before your so-called fiancé tells her first."

"Holy shit! I got to go find Hermione!" Draco ran for the opening to look for Hermione. "Thanks, mate" and he was gone.

Blaise stood up and stretched. "Anytime."

* * *

As soon as Hermione got to the Astronomy Tower, she couldn't see anything except the darkness that filled the entire Tower.

She smirked. "Oh Draco, I know you're here so drop the bloody game."

"_Crucio_!" Screamed a fuming voice behind her. Hermione was thrown against the wall where she felt thousands of knives stabbing every inch of her skin. She was screaming from the pain from the curse. After a few minutes she was released from the spell. "Well, well, well, my dear little Mudblood actually fell for the bloody letter."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, um, I thought you all didn't expect what the 'disaster' would be on this chapter. I'm sorry if you did, though! But I'll update soon ASAPD. Please Review!

Thanks to my reviewers:

**Annette : **lol..yeah i can tell not everyone likes the cliffs...thnx!

**xoxobriTtAnyxoxo13**: hmm...judge it by yourself...though I don't think that 'disaster' will be on this chappie...ehhehhe...thnx for the review)

**Dershana:** I'm glad you like that part! Indeed, it is funny...lol...thnx!

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03:** well...no need to rush becoz I won't be updating as soon as all my readers want me to update..so sorrys...but chu know...skool stuff...and I'm in highskool! Lol..well thnx to ur bro for letting u use his computer! Oh im sorry if u did get offended by that scene but I'm glad u followed my instructions and skipped it!)

**Rayah Papaya:** 'Matching'? Are you talking about when they went to hogsmeade on valentines? Well...I dunt see a problem der...I mean its pretty cute wen u match the couple well not cute but sweet...but wutever u say...like u sed that it doesn't usually happen..yes it doesn't, I know that and dats why I used that for my fic so it'll be a different one from the other hermione/draco fics ive read. ahhaha...I never thought ud actually read THAT part! I mean look at guia...she couldn't even edit that scene! Lol..which is fine..lol...yeah agree on with u on '143'! I miss u guys too and I dunt think I'll be visiting till November comes!

**jenjen147:** lolz...who doesn't? thnk yah!

**Skoolgurlie24:** Ahahah...well I'll give u a tiny bit hint about that disaster...who else causes the trouble between draco and hermione! Well its none other than PANSY PARKINSON!...ur welcome..hhehe. Thanks!

**Anonymous:** lol...well if you're sure about that...but thnk you)!

**VAMPIRE-DRAGON:** well if you want more of those scenes...OKAY)...heheh...yeah dun worry they won't have a child on that age...too young..but after hogwarts maybe...I planned it alredi though but trust me no babies wen they're all in school..thnx)

**Mons:** oo...brit language is it? Thnx by the way)..i'm from Canada so yeah..i didn't know...thnx agen !

**CassQueer1:** ahhaha...yeah thnx cassy...umm da last part..right...well yeah...lol...


	18. The Bethrothal

**Disclaimer:** HP...Definitely not. Only the plot.

**_"I think your story is great. And for all the people who don't think so I have a question: why are you reading it? It's this simple read, if you dont like it, leave, don't diss someone! If you have a suggestion that would make the fic better fine but don't waste peoples frickin time with omg your a slut messages!"_**

That was from **Skoolgurlie24. **Thanks girl! I really REALLY appreciate that!

And I hope to those people could very well read and follow THAT message and my previous messages from the last chapter. _You_ people are all readers right, that's why you're here, right? But how come _some_ people couldn't understand what I said on the first chapter? Well I'm thankful that the rest are doing a great job on understanding!

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Betrothal**

**

* * *

**

Draco ran all the way from the Slytherin Common room to the Great Hall with Blaise following right behind him. He entered the large doors and looked at the Gryffindor table to see if his girlfriend was there. Tough luck, she wasn't there. _Damn! Where could she be…oh no…shit! She's not here as well. Fuck, fuck fuck…_

Draco approached his Gryffindor friends and turned to Harry. "Mate, have you seen Hermione?"

"Nope, ask the girls," replied Harry tipping his head at Ginny, Parvati and Lavender's direction.

"Have you girls seen Hermione?"

"She just left fifteen minutes ago to go to the library," answered Ginny.

"Thanks," said Draco as he swiftly headed for the library.

"Wonder what's wrong with him?" questioned Ron as they continued to stare at him who quickly passed by Blaise who just entered the Great Hall.

* * *

"Who—who are you?" stuttered Hermione trying to regain her balance but the pain pulled her right back down on the floor.

"_Lumos_," whispered the feminine voice and a strong light appeared at the tip of her wand, enough to brighten the whole tower.

Hermione looked up to the person who had just cursed her with one of the unforgivable spells. She then gasped, "Par—Parkinson?"

"Well, yes, Mudblood. Who else would it be?" The sarcasm in her voice was highly irritating.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" said Hermione through gritted teeth as she stood up, secretly searching for her wand in her robes. However, before she was about to touch it, Pansy had stepped closer to her and pointed her wand at her chest.

"Don't you dare to take that stick of yours," she snarled. "You won't be needing it."

"What the fuck do you want?" asked Hermione shooting daggers at Pansy.

She smirked. "Just to give you some good news or let's just say…warnings," she answered simply.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hermione in confusion.

"First of all, let me warn you to shut your filthy mouth before interrupting me."

"Parkinson, you know very well that never in my life would I take a bloody order from someone like you," she retorted sharply.

"Well then if you keep bringing up your bloody Gryffindor pride, then I'll just have to use a spell to shut your mouth completely now can I?" A very obvious smirk swarmed across her face.

"I have no other choice, do I, Parkinson?"

"Just shut up will you!" yelled Pansy, a bit annoyed by Hermione's stubbornness.

Hermione glared coldly at her, "Go on."

The smirk still showed clearly on Pansy's face. She crossed her arms while going in circles around Hermione. "I can see that you and my Draco are very well _in love_ with each other…"

"Isn't it obvious?" replied Hermione as if the most obvious thing in the world.

"But I guess that'll end soon," sighed Pansy fakely. She continued on as though Hermione never said a word. "Sad, isn't it?"

Hermione simpered, "In your wildest dreams, Parkinson."

"Oh... we'll just see about that."

"See about what? Goddammit, if you got something to say just spill it!" screamed Hermione impatiently. A huge smile crept on Pansy's deceitful face.

"Me and Draco are betrothed." Pansy pretended to admire her nails while Hermione froze in shock.

"Wha—what? No…you big whore, liar! If you were engaged to Draco he would've told me ages ago!"

"No shit, Granger. Isn't it obvious? He'd want to go after you then dump you in front of the whole school like a little tramp then he'd be laughing his arse off. Honestly, Granger, I know Draco more than you do—"

"The hell I know him much more than you!"

"Then how come he never told you about me? _His only loving fiancé_?" She smirked.

"You're lying."

"Am not. Draco was just playing you around. Oh trust me Granger, why would he go after a filthy little Mudblood like you?"

"I still don't believe you, Parkinson. HE helped the good side MEANING he wasn't the same Draco Malfoy you knew—"

"Granger, Granger, Granger... stick to the topic, ok? Why don't you just ask him yourself that he's with me?"

"You're bloody lying. Nothing good comes out of your mouth."

"Oh my dear little Mudblood..." Pansy stepped closer, face to face with Hermione. She hovered over Hermione as she continued darkly"if you say one word out of this room, I swear it will be more than Cruciatus."

"Threatening me, are you?"

Pansy shrugged simply. "Well, I know you're not frightened because of your so-called pride, but will this convince you?" She magicked a photo frame out of thin air that gently rotated in midair. It was a picture of a tall brown-haired man smiling with a brunette woman and a young lad around his twenties.

Hermione widened her eyes in horror. "That's—that's my parents!"

"That's right. And you know that guy over there? That's my brother," smirked Pansy.

Hermione glared at Pansy, "Don't you dare or your brother lay a finger—"

"Well, that'll be your choice whether you tell the headmaster that I just tormented you with the Cruciatus curse. My brother's taking care of them; in case you do something stupid that'll put me to Azkaban. He's 'supposedly' an exchange student from France."

Hermione couldn't believe this. She didn't know whether or not to believe Pansy. "Just—just don't do anything to them. I'll—I'll…" she couldn't bare to say that she will not inform the headmaster of the current situation or worse…leave Draco herself.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…I know. So mouth closed, Mudblood, so you won't go back to your parents' house with their dead bodies in front of your eyes." That hit Hermione's nerves. She slapped her across the face so hard that you can trace her fingers on Pansy's red cheeks.

"You bitch!" shrieked Pansy as she slapped her back the way she did, but Hermione never showed pain. "That'll do. So, I want to make this clear before you leave: leave Draco to save yourself from heartache and do not tell a single soul of what happened here. Let me and Draco live happily ever after."

Hermione quietly scoffed, although feeling completely devastated at the same time. She loved Draco to no end, and hearing about this engagement, if it was true, made her think of ways to solve it and have the love of her life. But no…she couldn't, not if it would put her parents in grave danger for a relationship that was never meant to be. But they made love, didn't they? Wasn't that the proof that they have mutual love?

Before she knew it, her feet were already walking towards the door but then she heard Pansy's voice: "I'm keeping an eye on you, Granger. So watch."

Hermione never stopped nor turned around. She did hear what Pansy said. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks. _This couldn't be happening.

* * *

_

Draco looked around the library, but still no sign of Hermione. He sighed, releasing some tension that was building up in him.

_How stupid can I get? Why didn't I tell her when I had the time? This is all bullshit, man._

He was very exhausted from running around school grounds and half of the castle looking for Hermione. So, he decided to go back to the Head quarters and found Hermione sitting on the couch, crying.

"Hermione?" Draco asked as he approached her and pulled her chin up. Hermione eyed him with anger and sadness in her eyes.

"What—what's wrong?" She suddenly stood up and Draco looked up at her.

"Is it true?"

"True what?" He knew what answer the question was looking for.

"That you're betrothed to Pansy Parkinson?" Her voice remained calm and low.

Draco didn't answer, but the guilt showed clearly on his face. Before he knew it, Hermione had smacked him on his right cheek leaving a big red mark.

"I hate you."

* * *

**A/N:** You might think that Parkinson wasn't strong enough to use an Unforgivable Curse, but she _is_ from a dark family, right? And yeah it's true that Draco is engaged with Parkinson...remember on Chapter 14 when Hermione and Draco were finally a couple then the group met up with the Slytherin girls? Here's the scene:

_"No need for explanation, Parkinson. Are you just extremely blind that you can't see how I'm completely happy with her?" Draco inquired icily. _

"I don't think you remember, but you still have a relationship with me?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione squeaked in a confused tone.

"We have no relationship, Parkinson." Draco's voice was getting colder and hostile by the minute.

Yup...that was one of the clues...the major one actually. Please review!

Thanks to my reviewers:

**BIGHARRYFAN, aiko-san07, Rachael, asjttsqc,** **Mandabella**, **HOT4HARRYPOTTER**

**ponygirl1004: **Aww...thanks...but i can't promise you that because i'm busy with my school work and other stuff with friends...but don't worry i'll try my best)

**Skoolgurlie24**: Yeah...as you know i posted the message that you wrote from your review on the top of the page)...thank you for standing up for me! lol..i'm sorry if you think I'm cruel! ahahha...yeah but didn't i tell you that it has something to do with Pansy at my previous response? but dont worry pansy is going to receive what she deserve but she has other parts at the future chaps as well...well whether hermione would be okay or not, the story is not going to end there that's for sure...I still have so many plans for this story...well...I've written them in a piece of paper and I'm finish so...I guess it won't be long to finish typing up the whole story

**xoxobriTtAnyxoxo13**: well..we'll just soon find out now won't we? hehehe...

**jenjen147** remember lucius is dead from the war? well...you'll find out who it will be...kinda obvious to some people i guess...but it IS obvious who's going to be the person is...lolz

**BioFreak:** eyy! Another filipina)...hehhe...thanks really for the review and your last name is Santos? I have a friend that's last name is Santos as well! lol...loads of Filipino's have similar last names but most of them aren't related...yup..Thanks again)

**ShylaMalfoy:** Thank you)...don't worry you'll find out soon!

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03:** oh that sucks..all got deleted? But at least you got the extras...except you have to type it again! Oh and if you need a beta or wutever I can help okay? Juss e-mail me...I have it on my profile.

**Rayah Papaya:** thnks ray...and about my other story...you dunt need to send it back coz I have it saved on my computer...im kinda changing it around so yeah...but it's not like im gunna post it up right away I mean I still have this one to finish up...

**plantinumdragon1:** thnk you for such a wonderful words)...that really brightens me up...all the great reviews are the best!

**Dershana:** Lucius? Hmm...remember, his dead? But you'll find out who it is;)

**acid green quil:** lol..dun worry I won't take that as a flame...actually I like your review)...hehhe...

**Bchgrl04:** oh you'll find out...lol..thnx


	19. I Hate You

**Disclaimer: **HP...Definitely not. Only the plot.

* * *

Chapter 19: I Hate You

_I hate you because I met you and even became friends with you.  
I hate you because when I actually got to know you, I started to like you.  
And when I told you, you said you liked me too.  
I hate you because we got together and got even closer.  
I hate you because we found out that we loved each other.  
And when I thought it was too good to be true, I thought we were going to last and get it through.  
Now I've told you why I hate you, now, I just wanted to let you know, I hate myself more for losing you. _

-Mae-Belle Ombao (my sister)

* * *

"Wha—what? No, you don't mean that" stammered Draco as he tried to touch Hermione. She stepped back and waved his hands away every time.

"I'll repeat myself again, Malfoy: I hate you. I hate you for what you're doing. I hate you for lying and keeping this up! I hate you for letting me fall in love and make love to you. You're supposed to tell me everything" Her voice was cold and her face was expressionless. She couldn't hold the tears back anymore; they came rolling down her scarlet face.

"Hermione just let me explain—"

"No! You don't know how much I'm going through right now—"

"But I do—"

"No you don't! Do you know how much you and that bloody Parkinson are putting me through right now—?"

"Why? Did Parkinson do anything else to you" He was truly concerned about her state.

"What do you think" yelled Hermione. "First, she just put me through one of the Unforgivable Curses and second my parents are—are…"

"Are what"

She looked down on the floor, away from Draco's gaze and slowly walked backwards toward the door. She turned swiftly around and left the room. Draco dropped on his knees, feeling guilty and ashamed for what he had done. He knew Hermione just needed some space since she didn't even mention the subject of breaking up. He thought of what Hermione had told him; the things that Parkinson did to her. He hated Pansy for executing an unforgivable curse, but which one was it? It couldn't have been the Avada Kedavra curse since it was the killing spell.

_Parkinson will pay,_ he thought angrily.

He quickly walked to his dorm and started to push things and people that crossed his path.

* * *

Hermione dropped on her bed and burst into more tears.

_Why did this have to happen when it was getting better for the both of us? I didn't mean to tell him that I hate him, but Merlin I hate myself for being such a fool. God, I blame myself for loving that bloody git. But…it felt so right being with him, I felt complete around him, but what? Is this the kind of punishment to let me know that I picked the wrong guy and I shouldn't have paired up with him? Maybe I'm too young to know what real love is. But he made me so happy! Why does everything good turn wrong?_ Hermione wiped her eyes and sighed.

"Maybe next time, I shouldn't let myself fall in love so deep."

* * *

The next morning, the two pretended like nothing had happened last night. Their best friends however sensed trouble. Ginny, Parvati and Lavender were all in Hermione's dorm comforting her after finding about what occurred yesterday.

"Hermione just let all your feelings out. We're here to listen" said Ginny.

Hermione smiled weakly"I know."

"And don't you dare act like nothing's wrong with you, okay" advised Parvati.

"You don't need to tell us what's wrong because Blaise had all ready told us that umm…Draco's betrothed with that…bitch Parkinson" screamed Lavender.

Hermione nodded. The other three girls looked at her in sympathy.

"Hermione, we're really sorry that you have to go through with this. Us three" said Ginny looking at Lavender and Parvati"have experienced something with our boyfriends as well, but I didn't expect this from you and Draco. I mean goodness…it sounds so mistaken. You two had been such a great couple and this stupid bloody betrothal pops out of nowhere."

"Yeah, and do you know what people think of the two of you together"

"They think nothing will come we're not" muttered Hermione interrupting Parvati.

"No one can predict how long relationships will last, Hermione. But it just _looked_ like you two will last long" said Lavender.

"And Herms, you and Draco should make it up—"

"We can't" said Hermione shaking her head side to side.

"Yeah because he's betrothed with Parkinson" said Ginny as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, but that's not the only reason I got to separate from him" said Hermione quietly.

"What do you mean" asked Parvati in confusion.

"If—if I don't leave Draco alone, Parkinson and her brother will do—will do something to my parents" said Hermione sadly as the girls widened their eyes.

"What"

"No"

"Yes" replied Hermione nodding.

"God, this is getting worse and worse by the minute" said Lavender.

"Yeah so I have no other choice" shrugged Hermione miserably.

"You don't have a choice, but Draco does" said Ginny.

"Yeah, he'll do anything to stop this engagement with Parkinson" pointed Parvati.

"Oh yeah, I bet he'll do anything just to get you back, Herms. Draco won't just give up like that. He's going to stop this bloody engagement" nodded Lavender.

"No, he can't…unless…" Hermione thought of an idea and ran off from her dorm.

* * *

Draco, Blaise, Harry, Ron were playing Quidditch outside in the cold because the three guys thought that Draco needed one since he was extremely moody. After that, they took a break and sat on the stands while they gazed at the sky.

"Is there something wrong, mate" asked Blaise to Draco. Being Draco, he stubbornly glared back at the sky.

"Guess there is" said Ron as Blaise and Harry nodded in agreement.

"It's about you and Hermione isn't it" asked Harry as Draco nodded.

"Yeah, we noticed" nodded Ron.

"Well, if you want to talk about it with us, don't hesitate" said Blaise"And if you still think about what me and Ron said when we found out that the two of you were together, don't worry, were cool with it. We've experienced similar arguments in our relationship before. All of us" said Harry.

"Yeah and we've gotten closer this far and we're all brothers, so spill it all out mate" nodded Ron.

Draco sighed"Hermione found out that me and Parkinson are betrothed."

The other three guys stayed in silence and Draco looked confusingly at Harry and Ron.

"I told them after you left to go looking for Hermione. They knew something was wrong with you and well, Parvati forced me to tell them along with the other girls. You can imagine what they did to me, but we're all best friends and we all promised not to say a word to anyone" said Blaise.

Draco nodded"Thanks, mates."

"Look, Hermione…she takes loads of thing seriously, well, practically beyond serious. I know you were protecting her from the truth, but she still had the right to know it. I mean what do you think she feels now" informed Harry.

"I know. But I was too stupid and also in denial about the espousal. But I guess something is going to happen" sighed Draco.

"What did she tell you when she found out" asked Ron.

"She told me how much she hated me and that Parkinson had cursed her with one of the unforgivable spells and there was another thing about her parents that she didn't say" said Draco quietly.

"One of the Unforgivable spells" asked Ron and Harry shockingly as Draco nodded.

"But you do know that it's not the end of the two of you, right" said Blaise and Draco shrugged.

"Yeah, Blaise is right. Hermione just need some space to think about what's happening" nodded Ron.

"But if you really want Hermione back with no engagement with Parkinson, you got to do something to stop your marriage with that slut" said Harry.

Draco nodded seriously"I'll do everything to get Hermione back and if my betrothal with that pug faced woman will stop my relationship with Hermione, it's not going to happen. I'll do anything to stop my marriage with Parkinson, if that'll be the last thing I'll do."

Draco paused and continued.

"And I know exactly what to do."

Without a warning he mounted on his broom and ran straight off in the castle.

* * *

**A/N:** Hmm...Wonder what the lovebirds are up to...well I know...do you know?

Thanks to my reviewers:

**BioFreak, Lana Phan, Kat12, keladry9, acdc7987, IXchiquitaXI**

**Madam Whitbrook:** Why thank you.

**abbi:** hahah..thank you soo much for supporting). Thank you!

**Ms. Realista:** well...abbey gives you too much stress but hopefully you'll make up for your stories, ray). thank you! oh and sorry about what cass and guia did to you...well you should know them...lol...

**Dershana:** lol yeah you'll see)

**MelMalfoy: **well you'll find out on the next chapD..thankss!

**spychick989:** lol i like that word...'Pancyness'...never thought of that but i like the sound of it!

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03:** im soo glad u updated it...but it doesn't look like you need a beta anymore. It's lookin great! well you better focus more on your school so yuou could get the chance to be on the computer often...thnxD

**jenjen147: **yep Lucius dead...well i think Hermione would feel disappointed about what Draco had done but she doesn't seriously hate him..i mean come on...she loves him still, right? hehehe..thnx

**xoxobriTtAnyxoxo13:** aw...lol..'stupid head draco'...das sounds cute but draco relli is! haha


	20. Cancellation and Discharge

**Disclaimer:** HP...definitely not. Only the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 20-Cancellation and Discharge**

**

* * *

**

Hermione went straight off to the library ignoring faces that she saw on the way. She abruptly stopped at the librarian's desk; Madam Pince struggled, trying to shut a horribly singing book.

"Excuse me Madam Pince but are there any books about Wizarding Betrothal in here" she asked in between her gasps for breath.

The librarian finally shut the book and tied a thin rope around it. She looked at Hermione with a sad expression. "We have a copy of the only book we have related to that subject. Since students need not to learn about these things until after Hogwarts then we figured, 'why bother spending when no one's going to read them'. Well, hold on." She whipped an enormously large book from under her desk and started skimming through the half-filled pages. "Oh, the book was checked out recently and won't be returned for another two weeks."

"Two weeks? Why that long" asked Hermione in disappointment.

"Oh, believe me Miss Granger, for you I bet it'll take only a day or two but for others it'll take _that_ long." She gave a small chuckle although it was cut short due to shushing students and pointing to the "wand usage prohibited" sign.

_Damn it! Just when I needed it the most!_ She thought angrily.

"Erm…thanks anyway." She left the library just as big red sparks started to emerge from Seamus' wand.

_Where else or who else might know about Wizarding betrothal? Maybe I can ask Dumbledore…no, I can't. He has a way of squeezing out information from people even if one doesn't want to say so. _

Just then her conscience began to voice her opinion. _You know you need to tell your headmaster about what that Pansy Parkinson did and what her brother will do to your family. You can't let that happen. You need to inform your headmaster to figure out a way to protect them._

Hermione found herself talking back to it: _Don't you understand? If I tell Dumbledore about what happened, it'll get worse!_

Her conscience replied: _Oh dear, no. You see, if you do tell your headmaster about what happened at the Astronomy Tower, he'll react as soon as possible to make sure that nothing will happen to your parents and make sure that Parkinson will get what she deserves. Trust me; it's the best thing to do. Plus, you'd get your Draco back._

"I will not go back with him after what he did to me" she yelled. Good thing she was the only one in the hall.

Her conscience didn't reply anymore but Hermione thought maybe it was right if she told Dumbledore of the occurrence.

So after thought about it for a few minutes and headed off to the headmaster's office. She exclaimed the password and the statue began to twist revealing the spiral staircase. She was surprise to see none other than Draco Malfoy standing before the headmaster's desk.

"Hermione" he whispered but received a hard glare from her.

"Um, wrong timing, I'll come back later" she said coldly at the same time still glaring at Draco. She turned around when the headmaster spoke.

"Please, Miss Granger, do sit down."

She sighed loudly and obeyed. Draco also sat down on a chair beside Hermione's. However, she moved her chair a few steps away from him and sat down, legs and arms crossed.

"I assume you two came here for the same reasons" asked Dumbledore.

Hermione shrugged stubbornly while Draco replied to the old man's question. "Well, I was here to ask about Wizarding Betrothal and umm…something else about Parkinson and Hermione."

Hermione glared at him. _Oh he better not tell what happened… But isn't that why I'm here? To explain everything to the headmaster? But I didn't give him permission to tell Dumbledore! _

"Miss Granger"

"Oh, yes, sorry, sir. Could you repeat what that again"

"Did you come here with the same issue as Mr. Malfoy" He repeated.

She was, however, speechless. She didn't know how to ask the headmaster how a betrothal could be called off.

"Yes, she is headmaster" Draco stated.

"How would you know" She exclaimed in anger.

"Then why else would you be here? Merlin Hermione, don't be an imbecile" He said through gritted teeth as he had enough of her obstinacy.

"How dare you" she responded icily.

"Please, you came here for a reason. Now, may you calmly verbalize what happened."

Draco turned away from the fuming Hermione and looked into the headmaster's half-moon spectacles. "Well, I don't know exactly what happened, but yesterday, Hermione said something about getting cursed with the—I don't know which one of the unforgivable curses it was—and then she said something about her parents."

"And who is this person that you are talking about Mr. Malfoy"

The two were surprised by his question. He hadn't even gotten to the part about her. "Pansy Parkinson, sir."

Dumbledore nodded and turned to Hermione. "Miss Granger, I'm guessing that you didn't want anyone to know about what happened"

"It wasn't my choice, but Parkinson's" she answered as calmly as she could while glaring at the bookshelves behind Dumbledore.

"Would you mind averring Mr. Malfoy's story" asked the headmaster.

Hermione sighed and told him the full facts. Draco seethed while the headmaster left a cautious eye on him.

"Very well" said Dumbledore as he stood up. He went to the fireplace and through some powder in the flames. "Severus Snape."

After a few moments, the Potions professor's head popped in the flames. "Yes, headmaster"

"Would you please guard Miss Parkinson to my office as soon as possible"

"As you wish."

"Thank you, Severus." He nodded back and disappeared from the flames as it died down a bit.

Hermione widened her eyes in fear. "Sir! You can't tell her that I told—"

Dumbledore cut her off by raising his right hand in the air. "Do not worry Miss Granger. I will sort this out."

Hermione sighed and nodded mutely. Draco looked at her; he craved to hug her and tell her that everything would be all right. However, he chose to follow his best friend's advice to give her some space.

After several minutes, Professor Snape and Pansy Parkinson came entered the chamber.

"Thank you, Severus." Snape reciprocated with a nod before leaving the office. "Please, sit down, Miss Parkinson" said the headmaster without the usual glimmer in his eyes.

Pansy nodded and sat on a chair, which magically appeared out of thin air, between Draco and Hermione. Hermione glared at her with all her might while a shaken Pansy looked down at the floor.

"Miss Parkinson, I was informed by Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger of disturbing events that included you performing illegal magic and threatening her during a highly inappropriate dealing. You know that you are innocent until prove guilty and I would like to hear your version or opinion with this report."

Pansy avoided the headmaster's eyes, unprepared for what to say.

"Should I take that as an agreement on the given facts?" Pansy pressed on her silence. She couldn't believe that the two actually informed the highest official in the school regardless of her threats. "Well, Miss Parkinson, I know that you're informed of what's morally right and wrong in this school and we have reviewed school rules each and every year. We desire to keep Hogwarts as a safe school and we refuse to let harm run among these walls, endangering the students. I've been informed of an unsuitable action that committed, by you, earlier to Miss Granger as well. I'm sorry but we will not tolerate this behavior any longer." He looked up from a stack of papers he was skimming through with a finger. "You do know the consequences of your actions, am I correct?"

Pansy widened her eyes in horror. "Oh please headmaster! Please don't expel me! I know I did some stupid things that a Hogwarts student shouldn't have done. Oh please, professor, give me another chance"

"Forgive me Miss Parkinson, but we have provided you with enough time and chances to straighten yourself."

"Are you going to throw me into Azkaban now"

The headmaster shook his head from side to side. "No I will not. However, you will pack your bags and leave Hogwarts immediately. As for the Ministry, I will handle them myself. You make sure that you're brother will not do anything idiotic; I will pay him a visit soon. Miss Parkinson, I'm giving you another chance here, grasp it while you can. "

Pansy nodded quietly with her head down.

"Sir! May I ask you something" Draco voiced out. The headmaster bobbed his head gently in response.

"Is there anything that can be done with me and Pansy being betrothed since we were kids" Pansy widened her eyes in horror once more.

"Draco, you know you can't do that! Your parents and mine signed a contract in agreement to our engagement" she yelled while he glared at her.

"Parkinson, I don't give a damn about the contract. Besides, they've already passed and that would make the contract invalid." His eyes widened at the sudden idea. "That's it! The contract would be invalid seeing that both parents from each party are deceased! Right, professor"

"No, that can't be…" Pansy muttered.

"I'm sorry Miss Parkinson but I'm afraid he's right. There should be at least one representative from each party to continue on with the contract or else it will be terminated." The headmaster replied. Pansy was beginning to tear up a little. She excused herself and ran out of the room. The headmaster gave Draco a bunch of papers regarding Wizarding Betrothal and instructions on how to finally cease him and Pansy's engagement.

"Um…thank you sir, for everything" Hermione mumbled.

"I know that it seems unfair for you that I'm not reporting her to the Ministry. However, I know you will see the light of it later on. Off with the two of you now."

Hermione nodded and walked away slowly, leaving the office. Draco followed close behind after saying his thanks to the professor as well. He held out his hand, wanting to touch her and turn her around, but he stopped. He came onto a halt, watching her walk away further and further without knowing his presence. He wanted to talk to her badly, but he knew that he had to give her some space and time. He turned away and headed off to the castle grounds.

* * *

**A/N:** Well there you go, you're lucky there's no cliffhanger this time! Lol...sorry it's short, but I have my reasons. Please review!

And for some of you who haven't read my one-shot fic called "Angel from Above" please read and review it!

Thanks to my reviewers:

**acdc7987, brittany, laurenmm80, stargazer starluver, BIGHARRYFAN, wicked-afiq, randomperson, HD4ever, musicbrat-0901, sugar-baby-09, dedicated fan, aiko-san07**

**Skoolgurlie24: **oh am i, now? hahah...well i guess iamD

**xoxobriTtAnyxoxo13: **if you say so

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03:** well...you'll juss hav to see wat they're up to now won't you? Haha..and yes you're definitely right about that...i mean not every author are perfect but actually there's no such thing as perfect right? i mean, after all we are just doing these things for fun! And you got nothin to worry about coz everyone has to deal with those flame remarks so your not alone!

**jenjen147:** oh you'll be happy what'll happens to parkinson..so just go and read this chapp!

**Snakeyes:** heheh...maybe, maybe not)

**felton-luver101:** LOL...now, why would he do that?

**spychick989:** oh a very good plan...or maybe just a 'good' plan...but i don't know if you all would like Pansy's future!

**BioFreak:** oh you'll find out on this chapD

**guia-camille:** lol, dun worry about it...it's good as it is

**fantasy-princess09:** aww...well thanks so muchD

**sw33tdohtee:** Lol..yeah it's meee! ahahah...didn't know you were a supporter of DM/HG as well! interesting, indeed! ahahah...well, imma try to read yours as soon as possible because i'm really kinda busy with my own fics right now and i barely read any fics anymore(...but dun worry imma try..lab yahhhhh and i miss you!

**Dershana:** Sorry if it took me to update but my editor always does a great job editing it so it's worth to wait! D lol...great script you created..ahhaha

**Undercoverfreek:** Sorry! Heheh...

**Abbi:** lol..i think I updated for over a week! Lol..thanks a lot!)

**stargazer starluver:** lol..Thanks!

**Emerald Eyes of Lily: **Thanks a lot)!

**sugar-baby-09:** lol..yeah me too but mine's the worst sex scene in the universe! Lol..i'm not good with those kinda stuff


	21. The Letter

**Disclaimer:** HP...definitely not. Only the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 21: The Letter **

**

* * *

**It has been two weeks since the meeting at Dumbledore's office. The students gossiped non-stop of what had happened to Pansy. Hermione and Draco hadn't talked since then as well. He decided to give her space and time that she needed to gather herself. 

Even though Pansy was gone and out of the way, she still felt betrayed. She missed him very much but focused on her studies instead. Their best friends were there to support them also although they all knew that the two just needed to be alone.

Draco couldn't concentrate well for he couldn't stop worrying about Hermione. Meanwhile, Hermione was struggling as well whether to give in to her desire of talking to him or not. She thought better to put it off for some more time.

On Saturday morning, Hermione woke up and got ready for breakfast. As she passed by Draco's room, she quietly took a peek. Luckily, no one was there.

Her friends greeted her and she replied with a feeble smile. She glanced at the Slytherin table and saw Blaise sitting by himself. Blaise caught her stare and she mouthed "Where is he?"

Blaise shrugged sympathetically.

Hermione sighed before and offered Blaise a seat beside her.

Blaise nodded and brought his meal over to the Gryffindor table.

"Where do you think he went?" asked Hermione.

"I have no idea, really," he answered.

Hermione looked at her friends for an answer, but they all shook their heads. The owls came in and dropped mails on each student's meals. Hermione received an envelope and she prayed that it was from him.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I want to surprise you. Meet me at Three Broomsticks after your breakfast._

"Is that from Draco?" asked Ginny.

Hermione gently placed the letter on the center of the table so they can each have a turn to read it.

Harry, who read the letter first and passed it on to Ginny, warned, "I don't know Hermione if that's Draco. I mean remember what happened to you and Parkinson's letter?"

"Yeah, but who knows...maybe this time it's Draco," Ginny responded.

"Looks like we're all coming with you to make sure you'll be all right," said Ron.

Hermione shook her head. "It's not Parkinson, believe me. I'll be fine by myself."

"But Hermione-"

"Blaise, guys, come on, it might be Draco. I mean he wasn't at his room and he's not here," Hermione said with a sigh.

"Yeah, but if it was Draco, would you guys make up?" asked Lavender.

"I don't know," she mumbled. "It depends."

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" asked Parvati.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll be back maybe after lunch or something. You guys know the password for the Heads common room, so just wait for me there to come back," said Hermione.

"Fine," they all muttered.

They all finished their breakfast at the same time. The six students dropped Hermione off by the Hogwarts gate as she headed off to Hogsmeade.

Hermione wasn't sure whether it was Draco who she was meeting up with. She half wanted to make it up with him, but the other half didn't want her to go to Three Broomsticks. So she sat on a bench and thought of it more.

_It had been two weeks and maybe he suffered too much already...It had been hard for me too leaving him like that. God, I miss him so much...all right, maybe I should just talk to him first...yeah I'll do that_. Finally satisfied with her decision, she slowly walked towards the Three Broomsticks and entered to see only a bit of customers inside.

She looked around the place but spotted no blonde head.

She almost fainted to the ground in disappointment when she heard a familiar accent, "Hermione! You're vere!"

* * *

"You know I really wish that was Draco," said Ginny after they had a snowball fight out on the Hogwarts grounds after dropping off Hermione and now heading back to the Heads common room. 

"Yeah, I really hate seeing them like this," replied Parvati sadly. Blaise gently put his arms around her shoulder.

"They'll be fine soon. They just need to talk it out," said Blaise.

They all nodded in agreement when Harry mumbled the password to Madame Lindsay.

When they entered, who they saw sitting on the couch made their jaws dropped.

"Draco!" squeaked the girls at same time as the boys yelled loudly, "Mate!"

Draco, who had been deeply immersed in his thoughts, widened his eyes from the sudden screaming.

"What? Who died?" he shouted.

His best friends slowly looked at him suspiciously. He became frightened by their strange movements. "What the bloody hell is going on?"

The three girls pinched his face checking if it was him.

"Ouch, don't do that!" said Draco as he rubbed his cheeks.

"That's him, all right," muttered Ron.

"Of course it's me! Who did you think I was? Voldemort?" asked Draco.

"So you didn't send Hermione a letter this morning?" asked Parvati widening her eyes.

"No, not that I remember...why?" asked Draco suspiciously.

The others looked at each other not knowing whether to tell Draco about Hermione's letter.

"What is it?" asked Draco getting irritated.

"Are you sure, you didn't send her any letter at all during breakfast?" asked Blaise.

"No, mate. What in the bloody hell is going on?" he asked standing up.

The others backed up. Ginny decided to tell him, "Hermione received a letter from someone-"

"Who's that 'someone'?" asked Draco.

"It didn't say..." replied Lavender.

"What do you mean 'it didn't say'?" asked Draco.

"It only said, 'I wanted to surprise you' and it said that to meet him or her at the Three Broomsticks. It had no signature," said Harry.

Draco turned around and glared at the window while clenching his fists, "Why didn't you guys go with her?"

"She didn't want us to. She said she'll be fine because she thought it was you...and well, we guessed she wanted to talk to you alone," said Ron.

Draco turned around to them, "I'm going to follow her."

"We're coming. And don't you bloody dare say no," said Parvati dangerously.

Draco nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

**Reviews:**

**jenjen147:** Lol..well do you really think Pansy's gone? Ehem...anyway..lol..yeah i feel bad for Draco but thats what happens! lol

**spychick989:** Me tooD!

**Ms. Realista:** Whoa...das a LONG review Ray! Ahhha..thanks! i'm proud of myself too! lol..wow..u have a GREAT imaginations with that..ermm..scene u've created! ahahah..i like that! Yeah and it's very VERY amusing...maybe u should be a writer for a movie! lol.

**Sparky:** Lol..hehe thanks! And about your question. Well there's only one answer there is to it, wouldn't it? It's obviously that Ron and Hermione are so-called 'meant-to-be'. Couldn't you tell by the books? They bicker alot like a married couple! Lol. So yeah loads of writers take that pairs for granted just to match up with their fics because they want their stories to be twisted fora bit. And it's nice to start off with Ron and Hermione...but it's getting old really and sometimes i have enough reading Ron and Hermione liking each other or one another in the fics. But you'll get use to it or you'll get irritated by it. Hahah...Thanks again!

**fantasy-princess09:** hahah..Thanks! And if your friends dun review this story tell them thnks for reading it! D!

**abbi:** lmao...yummy Draco..das right!

**IOnlyHaveEyesForTom:** OOOO...i like ur new penname! lol. And yes...you ARE crazy! KIDDING! lol.

**serena:** Lol..thanks! And thanks your friend too!D

**littlemissy616:** Oh that's alright! I think your the 2nd or 3rd person who suggest me this...and lol...yeah sorry if i offended you. I'm not german you see. Anyway thanks!)

**Seeping Darkness:** Really? Which part of the story?

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03:** Its okay! hehehe..i dunt go online much either..but i only go on the computer to update and check my e-mails or news abot HP...well thanks!

**littlemissy616:** OMG! Thanks!D)! And yes that's right IT'S MY STORY! Hehehhe..thanks!

**Dershana:** here comes the comedian! AHhaha..Damn..you are IMPATIENT! lol...i hope i didnt disappoint you with this chapp...runs away...

**BIG THANKS TO THE OTHER REVIEWERS:**

**xoxobriTtAnyxoxo13, undercoverfreek, mooo, HDfan**


	22. Furious

**Disclaimer:** HP...Definitely not. Only the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Furious

* * *

**

"V-Viktor?" stuttered Hermione in shock. She was completely cemented to her position amongst the bustling of the crowds.

"Yes! Vit's me, Hermione! And see? I can say your name vight," replied Viktor proudly. He flashed a dazzling smile which was returned by an abnormal utterance from Hermione.

She looked at him with her eyes still widened, not daring to move. She and Viktor had become very close ever since her fourth year and had never stopped owling each other until the War begun. Ever since then, they lost contact with one another. Her refusal of the idea of long-distance relationships did not get in the way of them remaining as friends.

At the very least, she didn't expect him ever so close to Hogwarts, in Hogsmeade.

"Whu—what are you doing here… Viktor? This is such a surprise."

"Vhy don't ve sit down furst?" He led her to a table beside a poorly patched-up wall with his right hand on the small of her back.

Being a gentleman that he is, he pulled out a chair and waited for her to sit down on it while gently pushing it towards the table.

Hermione awkwardly mumbled 'thanks' as he sat down opposite to her.

"Two butterbeers, Madam, please!" shouted Viktor politely to Madam Rosmerta who accepted with a nod.

"So what are you _really_ doing here, Viktor?" repeated Hermione as Madam Rosmerta approached their table and handed them the two butterbeers.

"Thank you." He took a sip of his butterbeer and licked his lips deliciously. "Vell, my team got a break from Quidditch for two veeks and I decided to visit my Hermione because I miss her." He smiled at her, heartwarmingly.

She felt her cheeks heat up and took a gulp from her butterbeer.

"How long are you planning to stay?"

"As long I'm satisfied having vun vith you. Even though it'll take the vhole two veeks spending time vith you." He responded with a huge grin of delight.

"You do know I have school, right?" She grinned back, admitting to herself the fact that she missed Viktor for the past year.

"Yes, but the veekends...or you could owl me when you're free."

Hermione nodded.

"So vow you been, Hermione?" asked Viktor.

Hermione shrugged, "Not bad, I guess. There were some stuff that happened, but I'm fine really." Her gaze fell down on the tablecloth.

"No, you're not fine. Tell ve, vhat's up?" he asked in concern.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Viktor knew better than to push for information so he dropped the subject.

"So, do you have a boyvriend?"

"Umm...well, we're kind of on a break, but yes, I do."

"Vhy on a vreak?" he asked in confusion.

"That's the thing I don't want to talk about," said Hermione.

Viktor sighed quietly, "So vho is this boy?"

"You wouldn't want to know," she told him.

"Of vourse, I vant to know!" he told her as he waved his right hand on the air. He mumbled to himself, "Even though it vurts to know..."

Hermione looked at him sympathetically, "Oh Viktor, I thought you were...over me."

Viktor locked his eyes to those brown ones, "Vell, I vhought if I told you the truth, you vould avoid me."

Hermione looked sadly at him, "Viktor, it could've been better if you told me the truth. I don't throw people out of my life just because they like me or something."

"I'm sorry," whispered Viktor.

Hermione placed her hands over Viktor's, "Look, I'm sorry as well if I don't feel the same way, but please just accept the fact that I only want to remain as friends."

Before Viktor was going to open his mouth, they noticed a shadow forming across the table. Both Hermione and Viktor looked up in time to see a fuming Draco Malfoy and the others right behind him.

"_What in the bloody hell is going on here? And may ask, Hermione, why the _fuck_ you got your hands over Krums_?" shouted Draco as he thumped his fists on the table very loudly making everyone in the pub turn their heads to look.

Krum and Hermione are now standing.

"Draco, I—I was just talking to him—"

"Yeah, holding hands with this git. You call that bloody _talking?_" he hissed.

Now everybody was watching. Blaise tried to hold him back but he was too strong.

"Mate, she vas just trying to—" Viktor started to say.

"Don't you bloody dare open your mouth, you bloody—"

"Draco, I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you!" Hermione whispered angrily at him.

"All right, fine! Defend you're new fucking boyfriend!" shouted Draco as he stormed out of the pub.

Hermione dropped on her seat and burst out in tears with her hands covering her face.

"Oh Hermione," said Ginny as they all approached her, hoping to console her.

"I—I can't—I just can't believe him!" Hermione sobbed.

Her six best friends threw worried glances at each other.

"Hermione?" asked Viktor who stood there surprised by Hermione's partner.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and looked up with red and swollen eyes.

"I'm—I'm really sorry Viktor. It's not your fault—"

"No, no, it is my vault Hermione. I shouldn't have come vere in the furst place," said Viktor dropping his head in shame.

Hermione stood up furiously, "Viktor, don't make me feel worse than I am right now! None of this is your fault because you didn't know what had been going on. Just don't blame all these things to yourself!"

Viktor looked back at her and nodded, "Maybe I should leave now. I don't vant to cause anymore trouble."

"There's enough trouble, all right. But yes, maybe you should just go back where you're staying right now." She paused for a moment realizing her rudeness. "I'm sorry… I'll owl you before you leave."

"Are you sure? I mean, your boyvriend...vouldn't he be mad?"

Hermione glared at the door where Draco had exited, "He doesn't control my life; he can't forbid me from seeing you."

Viktor nodded and waved goodbye to Hermione and nodded to her friends.

Hermione sunk back to her chair with her hands through her hair and groaned angrily. "How can he be so stupid?"

The group grabbed chairs and sat as well. "Well, you know how Draco gets jealous and overprotective at times. He's very suspicious of other guys he doesn't know especially Krum," replied Blaise.

"But I told him about my relationship with Krum and he didn't seem to be upset when I told him!"

"Well, he was furious already when you went alone here unsupervised," said Parvati as rubbed Hermone's back soothingly.

Hermione groaned angrily again and tears began to roll down her cheeks, "I can't believe he said that...he—he broke—oh god, I don't even want to think about it!"

The group fell silent. They didn't know whether Draco did break-up with her before he stormed out of the pub.

"Maybe—maybe he was just so mad that he didn't know what he was saying," said Lavender, hoping the idea would help her troubled friend.

"I doubt that. You guys saw his face...he was enraged. I was actually scared that he'd hit me right there or Viktor," Hermione sobbed.

"Of course he wouldn't hit you—well probably Krum. But why where you holding his hands, anyway?" asked Ginny.

Hermione sighed, "I told him I just wanted to be friends and nothing more...well he knew I was on a break with Draco, but he didn't know who my boyfriend was. And well, I kind of felt bad when he told me he wasn't over me yet."

"And you're still planning to meet him?" asked the guys at the same time and looked at each other before hitting the table three times. (Harry taught them this, coming from a muggle world.)

"Well, I guess," said Hermione then looked at the faces before her. "Don't worry! I just want to have a real conversation with him, besides he came here just to see me and I don't want to ruin his whole purpose of a having a vacation."

"Well, yeah. I kind of feel bad for the poor guy..." said Ginny and the girls nodded while the guys pulled faces.

"_I'd_ be furious if _my_ girlfriend was holding some other guys' hands who I don't even know," said Blaise pointedly at Parvati who glared at him. The guys nodded in agreement.

"Boys..." shook the girls' head except Hermione who was deeply depressed.

* * *

**A/N: I have dedicated a D/h website along with my other staff members. If you want to check it out, go to my profile.**

**Reviews:**

**oracle apprentice:** Obvious, isn't it? Lol.

**fantasy-princess09:** Well, Hermione will get hurt..not physically though. Lol..and i noticedlong time before that you and serena were in the class together.

**undercoverfreek:** lost me? I'm not gonna leave this story yet till it's finished! Lol. I'm just so busy with school to update. Thanks!

**Ms. Realista: Lol..yes so random! It was short..i couldn't type any longer i guess. lol**

**trulyshadowe:** Thanks for your comment about the whole-Hermione-slut-thing...but yeah, i think the person in hogsmeade is pretty obivous! Thanks!

**xXx.Draco'sGirl.xXx :** Lol...i'm busy with school since exams are coming. But i'm not abandoning this storyever!

**xoKaSsIeox:** Thanks!

**maddudewalking:** Lol..yeah mugglenet ff takes a long tim to update stories, but alot of people reviews there than here on Thanks!

**jess:** well, that's what happened! Lol..thanks!

**Lola:** Lol..thanks alot!

**SunStar6:** Well, it's gonna take for a quite time to make Draco and Hermione come back together. Do _**you**_ think Pansy is out of the loop?

**Dena:** Glad to know that. Thanks)!

**abbi:** ahaha...your review is totally hilarious! lovin itt!

**lil-miz-greenday-911:** lol...sorry if i'm making you beg!D

**dragonlovers82:** lol...thanks!

**sugar-baby-09:** Well, you read what happened. Thanks!

**Lady of the Realm:** Lmao..you ARE letting your imagination run away with you. First part of your comment was hilarious! And second part was even funnier!

**Dershana:** My birthday is on july 23, 1989. Hmm..K-swiss, i've seen them in commercials,..they actually look very good, but never bought it. Well, i don't know how i even START liking d/hr...i don't remember, but what i remember is my first ship was h/hr...but then after i was like 'no..eeckk...h/hr? why could i ship them?' then i started shipping d/hr..don't know how or when though. Yeah anyway, there's many reasons why i like d/hr..everyone should know the reason..the whole thing about love-hate relationship...it's soo...sexy. Full of lusts. Forbidden. Dangerous. Dark...and the lists goes on. For my point of view, i think Ron and Hermione wil end up together...i have nothing against that ship though. I think it's kinda obvious they have a feelings for each other..but even though they do like each other, i don't think that would mean they'll end up as a couple. Oh my gosh, i loath Draco in the books too! But ijust can't resist his sexiness...lol. I expected someone who looks younger to play prof. Snape, but he's good. Not h/hr please! It would be okay on fanon but not on canon. It would be either h/g or h/lna...either of those, i'll be fine.I listen to r&b, slow jams, rap, hip-hop, and a bit of rock. How about you? Lol..if we're just gonna keep answering questions to each other, maybe it would be better if we chat instead. I have msn and aim.

**I LUV DRACO:** Lol...i think that was a good idea..the whole 143 thing. Lol.

**sugar-baby-09:** Lol..I'M SOOO SORRY..busy with school and exams are coming up in 3 weeks(!

**aiko-san07:** Yup, it was Viktor alright. Lol

**JasmineCyle1013:** LOl.thankss!

Please review!


	23. Draco & Greengrass

**Disclaimer:** HP...Definitely not. Only the plot.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23: Draco and Greengrass

* * *

Hermione and the others headed back towards the castle. As soon as they entered the Heads' quarters, they saw Draco sitting down on his chair staring at the flickering fire.

"We should leave," mumbled Ginny behind Hermione.

"No, stay," said Hermione as she glared at Draco who did not budge since they entered the portrait hole.

Hermione walked past Draco, who still refused to glance at them. The others followed behind and they all sat down on the big couch.

"What the hell was that all about?" asked Hermione through clenched teeth.

Her question was not worthy enough for him to either answer or cause him to change his gaze. He continued to glare at the flame as though it was his opponent.

Then suddenly, much to Hermione's surprise, Draco brought his left hand, bearing a White Friar beer, to his mouth.

"Didn't I tell you not to ever drink anymore?" she inquired, trying not to yell at him.

This time he glared at her with his cold grey eyes. "What's it to you?"

"I'm your bloody girlfriend and I care what happens to you!" She shouted while the others jumped slightly in surprise. He continued to glower at her amidst the crackling of the fire.

"Girlfriend? A girlfriend-who-fucks-around-with-another-guy is more like it," smirked Draco.

Everyone gasped, including Hermione who was on the edge of tears.

"Hermione, he doesn't know what he's saying," whispered Blaise and the others nodded in agreement.

"He's completely drunk, don't take it seriously," added Harry.

"You—you...you..." Hermione didn't know what to say. She bursted into tears and then stormed out of the common room towards her dorm.

"Mate, that's enough," said Ron who took away the beer from Draco's hands.

There was a period of silence, and then Draco stood up wobbling and snatched back his beer. He finished it with a gulp and threw the bottle on the carpet floor. He drunkenly walked towards the portrait hole that slammed shut.

Blaise sighed, "He'll be all right tomorrow."

"Do you reckon we should go after him?" asked Lavender.

Blaise shook his head, "We better go for dinner."

"I'm going to check on Hermione," mumbled Ginny quietly.

"I'm coming with you," said Parvati and Lavender followed.

The three boys sat on the couch with a sigh. "Where do you reckon he's going?" asked Ron.

"Astronomy Tower, I guess," said Blaise as he buried his face in his hands.

"He's really not that type of person to mess with, isn't he," said Harry. It wasn't a question but more like a statement.

The three girls walked down the stairs with anxiety.

"She won't listen to us," whispered Lavender.

"We tried," said Parvati.

"She locked herself in her room," said Ginny quietly.

"Let's give those two some space for now. They won't get over it, but they should really talk," said Harry and Blaise nodded while Ron shook his head in disbelief.

"They were getting better, after that bloody Krum got into the picture," he said angrily.

"Come on, Hermione didn't expect Krum to be there in the first place and Krum didn't know that she was going out with Draco," replied Ginny.

"Forget about it, let's just go to dinner," said Harry while Ron mumbled, _'It's still his fault'.

* * *

_

Draco didn't know where he was going and he couldn't think. He was pretty sure that he was drunk. He knew he was somewhere in the castle but didn't care where he was at the moment. He wanted to be away from everything, from _her_.

He suddenly heard voices and he leaned against the wall. He went straight down to the floor closing his eyes, until he heard some footsteps coming near him...

* * *

The next morning, Blaise woke up pretty early and went down to the Slytherin common room. It was deserted since it was 6: 30 in a Saturday morning.

After a few minutes sitting down the couch, he heard footsteps coming from the 7th year girls' dormitory. Much to his surprise, Draco looked at him frozen at his spot while he was buttoning his shirt.

"Honey, what's wrong?" asked Parvati as Blaise sat down beside her at the Gryffindor table during breakfast.

Blaise buried his face in his hands and shook his head violently.

"What's up?" asked the others and Blaise shook his head.

"If," said Parvati dangerously as she pinched Blaise's right ear who squirmed in pain. "You," another 'ow' from Blaise, "do not… tell us… why you're shaking your head for," more 'ows' from Blaise and people started to look at him; "I will hex you to oblivion."

A long 'Ow' escaped from Blaise's mouth who rubbed his ear heavily for a few minutes. He looked at his girlfriend; he was about to glare at her and open his mouth defensively when Parvati smiled sweetly at him. "Let's try the other side, shall we?"

"No! No...Fine fine...Look, when I woke up this morning..." he paused and looked around to see people still looking at him oddly.

"Mind your own bloody business, will you people?" said Ginny darkly and glared at the people who turned back around to their breakfast.

"What were you saying, Blaise?" asked Ron.

"I—I...I saw Draco in the Slytherin dungeon," said Blaise. He breathed in and out for a little while the others raised their eyebrows in confusion.

"So?" said Lavender.

"So? What do you mean 'so'? He came out from the bloody girls' dormitory!" he said in an angry whisper.

Parvati grabbed his already red and swollen ear and harshly brought it up near her mouth for a kiss.

The group's jaws dropped.

"Don't tell me he..." began Harry.

"What else do you think he'd be doing there, Harry?" said Ginny narrowing her eyes at him.

"But...what...how...who was the bloody whore?" stammered Ron.

"Greengrass I bet," whispered Blaise.

"That...that bitch!" shrieked Lavender quietly.

They all turned their heads to the Slytherin table and just saw the 7th year girls talking quietly sending smirks at them. Greengrass threw her hair back and grinned.

Parvati was ready once again to throw herself at Greengrass like what she did with Pansy, but Ginny beat her to it.

"Ginny!" they all called after her and followed her to stop her. Greengrass looked terrified by the sudden action.

The others were too late, however to stop Ginny from jumping and beating the hell out of Greengrass because before they knew it, Ginny had placed herself on the top of the table and pushed herself on Greengrass. They were now both on the floor with Ginny on top. She pulled her hair, messing it up even more and slapped her face numerous times.

No one was at the staff table to witness the event. However, a dark shadow draped over the two ladies.

It was Professor Snape.

"Well, well, well, Miss Weasley," said Snape with a restricted smile.

Everyone surrounded the fight.

Though Ginny knew that Snape was behind her, she didn't care whatsoever and continued on beating the crap out of Greengrass.

The others tried to get her back up, but Snape held them back.

"Miss Weasley," he repeated dangerously.

Ginny didn't stop while Greengrass yelled in pain.

"Miss Weasley!" he shouted and everybody jumped.

Ginny sighed and threw herself off of Greengrass, who was now in tears, blood dripping from her nose and scratches. Ginny's nails and hands were visible on her face.

Ginny didn't care what her punishment was. If she was expelled, then she was. She just wanted to exact revenge for Hermione's sake.

The others were about to open their mouth when Snape interrupted them with narrowed eyes. "I do not want explanations. I've seen enough. Miss Weasley, please follow me to the Headmaster's office." He turned to the Slytherin girls who were surrounding Greengrass, "Bring Ms. Greengrass to the hospital wing." He looked around at the audience. "That's all there is here, get back to your oil-drowned sausages."

Snape turned around and left with his robes billowing after him. Ginny said nothing, but glared at the back of the Potions master. With one last spat at Greengrass, she followed Snape and disappeared from the Great Hall.

"Serves you right," spat Parvati and was about to kick her when the others held her back.

"That's enough, Ginny's on the verge of getting expelled. Don't get into more trouble, Parvati," said Harry.

"Well, Ginny didn't deserve that!" yelled Parvati still glaring at Greengrass who was surrounded with her friends.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" asked one of the girls, Millicent Bullstrode.

"No, the question is: Will you whores ever stop?" said Lavender dangerously.

"Because in case you haven't noticed, _Bullstrode_, you just lost one of your so-called friends. You wouldn't want that to happen again, now would you?" said Parvati shooting daggers at them.

The Slytherin girls glared at them before helping Greengrass to stand up.

"Let's bring her to the infirmary," whispered Perkins.

"We are _not_ finish yet," said Lavender dangerously.

"No, Lavender, come on. Let's not cause any more trouble," pleaded her boyfriend, Ron.

"Ronald, let us finish with these bitches first," said Lavender not taking her eyes off of the other girls.

"You all very well know that this girl right here," Parvati pointed at Greengrass who's covering her face with her robes, "deserved it for what she did. And yes, we admit that Ginny deserved what she's getting into right now. But don't you think that none of this would've happen if you all didn't do anything more stupid?"

"We're not going to stop if you're not going to stop your bitchiness, if it means getting expelled as well. We'd risk anything just for friendship because we care. Unless you all don't know what that means?" said Lavender through clenched teeth.

"Let's go," said the three boys and grabbed the girls out of the scene and headed for the Heads' common room.

When they entered, they saw Hermione sitting on her own couch hugging a small pillow while staring at the fire unblinkingly and taking no notice of them.

They all sat on the big couch in silence.

"Where's Draco?" asked Hermione after a few seconds, still staring at the fire.

All of them looked at each other and to their relief; Draco came downstairs from his dormitory and walked straight to his chair not speaking to anyone.

Lavender stood up harshly and glared at them both, "Ginny's in big trouble because of you two. Just in case you were wondering."

"And just in case you even care what she did in the Great Hall," said Parvati who stood up as well glaring at the couple.

This caught the two's attention.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione barely in a whisper.

"What do we mean?" said Parvati.

"Don't you see how much you two are affecting us, especially our friendship?" yelled Lavender, her hands in the air.

"Ginny's in trouble or worse maybe even expelled for jumping and beating the crap out of Greengrass, that's what we mean!" shouted Parvati.

"But...but why?" asked Hermione.

"Because—because..." Lavender suddenly paused in terror then glanced at the boys who now looked even more terrified.

"Well, what is it, Lavender?" asked Hermione now raising her voice lightly.

The others turned their eyes on Draco who turned his head back to the fire.

"Something happened between me and Greengrass last night," said Draco quietly.

Hermione did not need more information. She covered her mouth with her eyes sparkling with tears. Water rolled down on her cheeks. You could clearly tell from the reflection of the fire.

Draco looked at her guiltily then looked at the floor and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Hermione stood up slowly but shakily and climbed back up to the staircase. Draco stood up as well and turned her around.

"Hermione...forgive me. I—I didn't know what I was doing," he said quietly.

Hermione looked at him full of tears. Draco pulled her into his arms.

Hermione started crying on his chest and started to hit Draco's chest with her arms. "Why...why...what did I do to deserve this?"

Hermione didn't stop crying nor did she stop hitting Draco, but Draco felt he deserved it and had no intention on stopping her. Then after a few minutes of Hermione crying and yelling quietly on Draco's chest, she stopped on hitting him and rested her head and arms against his chest before pushing him away from her and ran towards her dorm.

Draco covered his face with his hands then took a vase that was near him and threw it on the wall. He took any things that he could touch and throw. The others, didn't try to stop him however as they stared at the floor. Parvati and Lavender had tears in their eyes just as Ginny entered the Head's common room with a grumpy look on her face.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews: )**

* * *

**Author's Note :** Hi! I apologize if I update so darn long, but I'm quite busy with studying my exams because it's this week and I'm busy creating a Draco/Hermione website (If you want to check it out, go to my profile). Moreover, I'm sorry if I haven't replied to any of your reviews, but I'm just really busy right now. Nevertheless, don't worry, this is not the end though).

**Cheers**  
May


	24. Love and Hate Collide

**Author's Note:** Um. Wow? The last time I updated this story was 5 years ago. 5 damn years ago. Can't even believe myself! Okay so I guess I had a very, very long writer's block and life have been really busy and dramatic, but I guess now I am motivated to write stories again, specifically Draco and Hermione fanfics. To be honest though, I'm quite bothersome with this story...it was my first ever fanfic I have written in my entire life and I appreciate those who appreciate this story (lots of love to all of you) but as a Draco/Hermione fanfic lover, I do have my own standards as to what kind of stories I enjoy and appreciate reading and if I say so myself, this story of mine wouldn't even reach my top 50 favourites. Which totally sucks on my side but it is true. However, I did enjoy writing this story and during this process of writing this story, I have learned a lot and met wonderful people on the way and for that, I will be forever be grateful. But I'm not selfish and I will try my best and effort to complete this story just because it was my first ever Draco/Hermione story and because there are some people out there who truly appreciated this story. I don't want to make promises anymore but I will try my best to complete this story. I know I had plans for this story of mine and provided clues from previous chapters for future ideas, but I will have to cut those out because I would really like to complete this story. Hopefully, I can complete this chapter with less than 5 more chapters coming up, but I do not know yet. I know what I would like to do on how I will complete this story but as for how many more chapters, I am quite unsure of that yet. Please bear with me and I do apologize for the very long update.

Enough ranting. Let's get this story going :)

* * *

**Chapter 24: Love and Hate Collide

* * *

**

To everybody's relief, Ginny was not expelled. To Ginny's annoyance, she was suspended for the rest of the school year which means: no Hogsmeade trips with her friends or even by herself and detention everyday for the entire school year.

"Life. Is. So. Unfair." Ginny grumbled as she sat on the couch rather moodily all the while as Draco continued to throw things around the Head common room. Then, all of a sudden, Ginny stood up and shouted, "Ahhh!"

A little bit too loud for everybody's liking actually. Draco, however, stopped from throwing a vase and looked around, finally noticing the red-headed Weasley girl throwing tantrums.

Draco was breathing rather hard, but managed to raise his eyebrows at the girl, "What in the world—"

"Oh, Draco, please refrain yourself from talking before I beat the _crap_ out of you!" Ginny shouted from the top of her voice and looked quite murderous at the moment which frightened Draco. Just a tiny bit. "And Draco _Malfoy, _you need to grow up. Fucking grow up Malfoy. Stop being such a jealous boyfriend because if you haven't noticed, Hermione wouldn't be in this much pain if she didn't fucking love you! And what you did with Greengrass, _Malfoy_, was just wrong. Plain wrong! So I wouldn't even blame Hermione for whatever she will do to you later on and no alcohol will validate the reason why you did what you did, Draco! And Hermione—where the hell is Hermione?" Ginny, all red in the face looked frantically around for Hermione.

"She locked herself up in her room," replied Parvati quietly, still down due to sadness of where all this is going.

Ginny marched and stomped upstairs towards Hermione's room with all her friends behind her with the exception of Draco who slid down against the wall and had his hands over his face.

"Ginny—" started Harry.

"Hermione Granger!" Ginny shouted and knocking on Hermione's door as if there is no tomorrow. "Hermione open this bloody door right now!"

After a few minutes, of Ginny knocking on the door and shouting Hermione's name, Hermione still wouldn't budge.

"You know what? Fine! Obviously, you need some space from the entire universe, Hermione and I really do hope that you use your time very well! And I also hope that sooner or later, that you will realize you also have friends, not people, but friends who are here for you who will listen and stand by you! Just a note Hermione, it's not the end of the bloody world if Draco is becoming the world's infamous git…again! If you can't take his imperfections or-or all the jealousy and cheating on you, then leave him if it will make you feel better! But I know both of you love each other very much so and I know sometimes you make rash decisions without thinking over things, but please Hermione, take your time because as much as Draco is hurting you right now, I think leaving him will make you even more miserable! Please, Hermione just take some space right now, from him, from everyone even from your friends if that's what you need. Think about what is right for you…don't just think with your mind Hermione, think with your heart also. I know you are a strong witch Hermione. Just take your time and we will leave you in peace, but we will always be here when you need us."

As everybody stood in front of Hermione's door, giving it with a final look, they turned around and walked out of the common room not quite hearing the heartbreaking sobs coming from Hermione's dormitory.

* * *

It has been two days after Ginny's outbursts towards the couple. Two days with Hermione locked up in her room, only to get out for classes. Two days in which Hermione only goes out to eat her breakfast meal before everybody else does. It wasn't because she didn't want to eat with everybody else, but her appetite was lacking due to stress. The old Hermione, well, she wouldn't let no one stop her from doing her normal routines even when she used to fight with Ron a lot in those early days. And yet, in those days, she would still come down to eat her lunch and dinner. But now…

But now what? She's a grown up woman, so why does she feel so immature because of the way she behaves? She pretty much feels anti-social right now, she is hardly talking, hardly answering any questions during classes…and yet, she can't seem to lift herself up and just be…just be strong.

There we go. She finally admitted it. She was weak. Love made her feel weak and she hated it. And she hated _him_ for making her feel that way. Like she can't control how she is feeling.

Love…Hate…what a complicated thing. Love and hate…collides at the most complicated situations. How can you love someone and still hate them at the same time? Does she even know what hate truly means? Does she even know what_ love_ truly means?

Or do love and hate have valid definitions? Do love and hate even have a meaning? Or…or what, really? How is love supposed to make you feel anyway? Or better yet, how is true love supposed to feel? Because for Merlin's sake, Hermione had no bloody idea. Although, she did hear Ginny saying, well "saying" is more underestimating the word, it was more like Ginny was _shouting_ to Draco that Hermione wouldn't even feeling this "pain" if she didn't love Draco.

So, that's it then. If Hermione didn't love Draco, then she wouldn't have cared if Draco was such a jealous prick. If Hermione didn't love Draco, then she wouldn't feel like he ripped her heart out when he admitted on to sleeping with another girl.

But that's the thing…all those things were strictly based on "if" she didn't love Draco, because Merlin forbid, she still loves Draco Malfoy. She loves him even though he is such a jealous prick. And she still loves him even though he cheated on her. She can stand his jealousy, but cheating on her? That's too much to handle for Hermione and she does not know how to handle it. She doesn't even know if she will ever forgive him for sleeping with another girl…she will never forget it and it hurts.

"Damn, it bloody hurts," whispered Hermione as she laid down on her bed with a tear running down her cheeks.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Okay, sorry for a short chapter, but i felt like the chapter had to end there. Please review :)


End file.
